Reborn
by SuperSalemance
Summary: I wish to be outgoing. Loving. Fierce. Rebellious. Not just that shy girl sitting around in a lonely corner, sulking around. Not just the "new kid." I want others to KNOW the real me, the me hidden deep inside. I want to show the world that I love music and art... that I want to make people laugh and stay happy. I wish to be reborn as a new person.
1. Prologue

Prologue

There she goes again. Ranting on and on and ON about stupid schoolwork and all. About my future. Sometimes I wonder why I am like this. Why can't I just tell my mother about my REAL objectives in life... not just education. Then I remember... I'm too scared to tell her. I'm too scared to be rejected for who I am. So I put up this mask and barrier that no one can break around me... And I became a shadow to others.

Maybe.. had I grown up a different way, I would like learning. But... learning twenty-four seven... after five years, it would get pretty boring. Now, it has been thirteen years. Yes, I said thirteen. My parents have been trying to teach me things since I had been born. I had learned to talk when I was only two months old.

I... don't have any friends. My mother would get furious if I did. She believes that friends are an interference to education and life... and you cannot gain anything from it. I don't actually know if that's true or not, but... I really want friends. Try it out.. you know? Just like guessing and checking. If it doesn't work out, you could either just quit or try another thing. Having friends would be an... experiment.

I curled up into a ball, wondering if I could ever change and be reborn as another person.

_Someone... please listen to my request, and make it come true..._

_I wish to be outgoing. Loving. Fierce. Rebellious. Not just that shy girl sitting around in a lonely corner, sulking around. Not just the "new kid." I want others to KNOW the real me, the me hidden deep inside. I want to show the world that I love music and art... that I want to make people laugh and stay happy. I wish to be reborn as a new person... and start over... with a new beginning._


	2. Chapter 1

**Wow, I'm really surprised that I already have 2 favorites and 3 follows... well then, here's the next chapter:**

**Chapter 1**

_Beep beep, beep beep, beep beep._

Groggily, I got up, slamming the off button of my alarm clock. As I got up, I glanced to see what time it was. 4:00 A.M. I slugged out of my room, grabbing my midnight black messenger bag.

As I ran down the stairs, I looked through my bag, just to make sure that I have everything for school. Notebooks? Check. Pencil case? Check. Binder? Check. Keys? Check. Just as I was going to close my bag, I noticed something odd. They seemed like... eggs. Four of them. They were strange and out-of-place, each with a different design on them. _Are those... Easter eggs? _I wondered. _But who would give me this? And anyways, Easter is still months away..._

I rushed upstairs, into my room. No matter how weird they were, they were still gifts. And this would be my first one. These feel really important to me... as if they were part of my heart and soul. Opening my closet, I grabbed the nearest bag I could find: a small, crimson red lunchbox. I transferred the eggs into the lunchbox, and then put the lunchbox in my bag.

Stumbling downstairs again, I grabbed a box of Cheerios and set it into a bowl, which was filled with milk. After wolfing it all down, I grabbed my navy blue jacket and exited the house, heading towards my school, which was a two hour walk.

_Tiring, isn't it?_

I jumped. "Wh-who's there?!" I shouted, startled, and looked around.

… Nothing out of the usual...

I sighed. It was just my imagination, I suppose. All this schoolwork is starting to stress me out, isn't it? All because of my stupid parents. Can't they let me go to the school that's a five minute walk from home?! No, just because "this school is better."

_It's so stupid, isn't it? Don't you just wish to tell them off? To tell them your true feelings?_

I jumped, this time tripping and landing face-flat onto the concrete ground. Tears formed in my eyes.

_Ouch... That must've hurt. You ok?_

I clenched my fists. "NO I'M NOT!" I shouted. "I fell face-flat into the floor and now you're asking me am I ok?! And also, why are you even hiding from me in the first place?! Are you just waiting to scare the crap outta me?!"

_What the...?_

My bag.. It was glowing. Reaching into it, I saw the source of the light: my lunchbox. Carefully, I reached into my bag, slowly pulling it out.

"HELLO THERE!" Something flew out of my bag, scaring the heck outta me.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed, with a high-pitched voice that probably woke up all the sleeping neighbors. I clenched my heart, and regained my composure. "Wh-what was that?!" I asked myself.

"A shugo chara. I'm a shugo chara," a pint-sized fairy-girl or whatever announced, whatever the heck that is.

She had blonde hair, and was radiating a sort of merriness. She had a pair of angel-like wings, and also had on a yellow t-shirt with a smiley-face in the center of it all. She wore a cute and stylish skirt, with tiny little designs on it.

"U-Um... What is that supposed to be..."

She smiled. "A shugo chara is supposed to be basically a guardian character for a person. Each and every person has a heart's egg, and then that's where we are born from. An individual's heart's egg if formed when one dreams to be a different version of him or herself."

I slowly nodded, processing the information. "So... you are a 'shugo chara'... Am I dreaming or something?"

She shook her head. "Nope. We shugo charas are always there, dream or no dream. I'm Emi, by the way. Nice to meet you, Shizuko. I've been waiting for this moment.. when I could finally get to meet you.

"N-nice to meet you too..." I stuttered. "Emi."

She beamed. "Just remember... If you don't believe in us, then we'll disappear. So... always believe in your dream. Always believe in us. Ok?"

I slowly nodded. "O-ok..."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Pinky promise?" she asked, pulling out her hand and sticking up her pinky finger.

I smiled, and nodded. I hooked my pinky finger into hers, and said, "Pinky promise."

I have a feeling... that I can be reborn now. As a different person. As ME. Thank you, Emi. I will always believe in you.

**Relationship-building a bit too soon? Yes, I know. And I'm sorry. I can't think of any other way to introduce Emi like that... so sorry everyone..**

**But anyways, thanks for reading this, everyone! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you for ANOTHER TWO followers AND a favorite! ^_^**

**Btw, I think I'm gonna post a chapter everyday from now on...**

**Chapter 2**

"Class, there is a new transfer student. His name is Ryuu," Sensei said. He pointed at the door, which opened, and in came a boy. He looked like a typical badass, with shoulder-length crimson red hair and a midnight black cap, with a skeleton sign on it. He was wearing a pitch black leather jacket, with matching black pants to go with it. He was chewing gum, and walked into the room without giving a care about the world. He just slightly glanced at the class for a second, then turned towards the teacher.

Whispers spread throughout the classroom. "He looks so... badass. Better stay away from this guy."

"Is there anyone who wants to introduce themselves and guide Ryuu throughout the school?"

_Silence._

"Please?"

_Huh. I feel bad for him. Wish I could help,_ I thought.

_Well then, help him! Chara Change!_

Suddenly, it felt as if someone else was controlling me. My hand rocketed into the air, and I shouted, "ME, ME, ME, ME, ME! Pick me, please! I'll help!"

I clasped my hands on my mouth. Everyone was staring at me. I felt so embarrassed. "I-I mean..."

Sensei smiled. "Hahaha, it's ok, Shizuko, you can help him. Thank you very much. Ryuu, please take the chair next to Shizuko."

Ryuu looked at me and humphed. _Sheesh, what was that all about?! Why did I just do that?! Do I not have a brain?! _I asked myself.

_Lol, no. That was a chara change. That is when an individual acts like his or her shugo chara... or the person they want to be... It can happen when the shugo chara itself wants to or when the owner of the shugo chara wants to._

I sighed. _So embarrassing me in front of everyone... was your own will, Emi?!_

_Awww, come on. This is the person you wanted to be, right? Anyways, you felt bad for him, right? So don't feel embarrassed!_

I sighed. _We'll talk later. I need to talk to him now._

"S-so..." I said, trying to start up a conversation.

"So...?" He rolled his eyes. "What is it?"

"N-nothing... I just... I just wanted to talk to you... You know... get to know you better."

His dark red eyes met mine, then slowly trailed off. Snorting, he muttered coldly, "Trust me, you will hate me before you actually like me."

"I-I'm sure that I won't!" _Sheesh, this guy is hard to talk to._

He rolled his eyes again. "Whatever you say."

_Hey... Shizuko?_

_I told you not to talk to me, Emi... I'm trying to talk to him._

_No, Shizuko... it's important. Can you just let me talk?_

I rolled my eyes. _Fine._

_That Ryuu dude... he has a shugo chara._

I looked at Ryuu incredulously. _It doesn't look like he would have any dreams... he seems like the person whose dreams have been CRUSHED or something..._

_Yeah, but never judge a book from it's cover, right? Let's try to get closer to him, 'kay?_

I nodded. _Got it._

_Chara change!_

_Wha-_

"So, Ryuu, how's your first day of school? Was it good?" I asked, which was completely out of my will.

_Emi. Stop._

He glanced at me. "Well.. it's ok, I guess."

"Do you like this school?"

_Emi._

He shrugged. "I guess."

"So... wanna hang out together at lunch today? I'm guessing that since you're new here that you don't have any friends to hang out with... and neither do I! So let's hang out together!"

_EMI! _I shouted in my mind, trying to get her to stop.

"Sure... why not."

_EMI, PEOPLE ARE GONNA THINK THAT I LIKE HIM. NOW GET ME BACK TO NORMAL! _I screamed in my mind.

_AWWWW... but I like talking to this guy._

_Now, Emi. Now._

_FINE._

As regained control of my body, the bell rang, signaling that it was time for lunch.

"Gonna eat together?" Ryuu muttered.

I nodded. "Y-yea."

"It's weird, you know..."

I cocked my head. "What is?"

"The part that you seem to have split personalities. One is shy, the other is outgoing..." he explained, then glanced at me. Sensing my confusion, he stammered, "B-but it could just be my imagination..."

I smiled. "Well.. maybe I do... You never know."

_Chara change!_

Oh no... not again.

"LET'S GO THEN, RYUU!" I shouted, grabbing his hand.

"W-woah..." he stammered.

"~LALALALA!~ I'M HAVING SO MUCH FUN!~" I sang, dragging him out of the room.

_I'M SO SORRY, RYUU!_

**Well... I hope you guys like this chapter. Thank you for reading... I tried to make it funny so... yea. Bai c:**


	4. Chapter 3

***_* I can't believe it! 5 more favorites and 4 more followers! Way to go! =DD**

**Well then, here's the next chapter for you guys:**

**Chapter 3**

"Hey Ryuu... wanna stay here after school? You know, so that I can give you a tour of this school."

He glanced at me. "I don't really have time... I live really far away, like a two hour walk..."

I perked up. "Really? Where do you live?"

He shrugged. "You know the area around Seiyo Elementary? That's around the place I live."

My eyes widened. "I live around there too!"

His eyes widened a bit too, then turned back to normal. "It's a coincidence, then."

I nodded. "Yep. After the tour, we can walk over to your house, and then get to know you better."

He glanced at me. "Why my house?"

I looked away. "Weeell... My parents sorta don't let me have friends because they think friends will just be an obstacle."

"It must be very tiring."

I looked at him. "H-huh? What is?"

"You know... meeting your parents' standards."

I nodded slowly. "Yeah... guess you're right."

"But you know... you're lucky. Yes, parents are very bugging at times, but... you're lucky you even have parents."

"W-what do you mean by that?" I asked, confused. "Ryuu... is it that... you don't have parents?"

He looked at me, then looked away. "They abandoned me."

_He must feel really lonely and sad... _I thought.

_You feel really bad, right? Then let's go! Chara change!_

My eyes widened. _Not again... you really like chara changes, don't you, Emi?_

_Hahaha, yes I do._

"WAHHH!" I started crying, tears forced out of my eyes. "I'M SO SORRY!" I threw my hands in the air, then wrapped them around him.

_EMI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!_

His eyes widened and he muttered, "It's nothing anyone should be sorry for. Anyways, it's their fault that they abandoned me, not yours."

I nodded slowly, breaking off the hug and wiping my tears away. "You're very, very right. I agree with you."

"Yeah... well then, do you wanna come to my house? It's not much of a house, though..."

I nodded. "Ok, it's fine! Let's go to your house! ~LALALALA!~"

_Jesus Christ, you can't do anything more embarrassing as this..._

"I'm sure that we'll have a lot of fun there! I mean, we're going to your house! ~LALALALA!~"

… _I take that back. Seriously, Emi?! People are gonna think I LIKE Ryuu!_

"And I really, really like you, by the way! Maybe you're hard to talk to, but I bet that you'll be a really good friend!"

_EMI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME?! LET ME RETURN TO NORMAL!_

_Ok, then! ^_^_

_Thank GOD! _I thought, and regained control of my body. Just as I was gonna take the statement back, his eyes widened, and then... maybe it was just my imagination, but.. I could've sworn that I saw a hint of pink on his cheeks. "Y-yea... Thanks..."

**Ooohhh... I see some strong bonding between Shizuko and Ryuu! ^_^**

**Anyways, hope you like this chapter! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ok guys, so I'm gonna be heading to another country, which would probably mean that it would be around s week or two before I update next time...**

**Just to let you know. :)**

**Here's the next chapter...:**

**Chapter 4**

"...And there's the art room. This is where all the artists meet up at the end of the year to help create the yearbooks. People can come visit, but if you come here, you must donate an item... sorta like a ticket," I explained.

"It seems that you really know about this place," Ryuu noticed.

I nodded. "Yep. When I'm bored, I just stay here to do something creative."

Ryuu smiled. "Haha, I think I'd like this place."

"Mhm. When I transferred here last year, my best friend who gave me a tour of this school... and then this deemed to be my favorite place to be in."

Ryuu cocked his head. "I didn't see you hanging out with anyone... Is she absent or something?"

I shook my head. "Nope. This group of people loved to bully us,and she couldn't take it anymore, and..." I stopped short as painful memories filled my mind.

"And?"

"She left me. Into another world. Heaven, I suppose... Yea, she deserves to be in heaven," I said, trying to hold back my tears.

Ryuu looked at me, noticing that I was on verge of tears. "D-Don't cry... I didn't mean to pry. I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it..."

"I really looked up to her. She was like... my idol. My star."

Ryuu looked away, with a shade of pink forming on his cheeks. Then, without warning, he wrapped his arms around me. "I-it's ok... I'm sure she would've been proud of you to be making helping me... right? Anyways, it's ok. I'm gonna be here for you. Forever and always."

My eyes widened. "Y-yea... Thank you," I said, returning the hug. "You're a really good person, you know... it's just that you have a hard time showing your inner self, isn't it?"

He nodded. "Yea," he murmured. "WHAT THE-?!" Quickly, he pushed himself away from me.

I cocked my head. "Is there something wrong?"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

"Calm down, calm down. What the hell was what?"

"THAT! I just... acted without my own will."

I nodded. "Lemme guess: you heard someone say 'chara change!' before you lost control of your body."

He nodded. "H-how did you know?"

I smiled. "I know how you feel. That happened to me a lot today."

Emi flew out of my bag, and shouted, "~HELLOO THERE! MY NAME IS EMI!~"

Ryuu's eyes widened, and he fell back. "W-what the hell is that?!"

"Emi, stop. You're scaring him. Let me do the explaining," I ordered.

Emi looked at me, with puppy-eyes. "AWWW... PLEASEEEE?"

I tried looking away from those irresistibly adorable eyes, but it didn't work. "Fine," I said, giving in. "Ryuu, don't get freaked out, though."

"~I am a shugo chara! A shugo chara is basically a guardian character for a person. Each and every person has a heart's egg, and then that's where we are born from. An individual's egg is formed when one's dreams are strong and powerful enough. If you don't believe in us, or the dreams that made us, then we'll disappear... So NEVER give up on your dream," Emi explained. "Anyways, back to what just happened. That is what you would call a 'chara change.' This is when an individual acts like his or her shugo chara... or the person they want to be... It can happen when the shugo chara itself want to or when the owner of the shugo chara wants to."

I nodded. "Yup."

He nodded, processing the information. "I see..."

***realization in three... two... one.***

"WAIT A SECOND! THAT MEANS THAT I HAVE A SHUGO CHARA TOO!" he shouted.

I flinced. "Shh, not so loud, if I loose my ears, then you're paying for the medical bills," I said. "Back to the point: yes, that's exactly why you chara changed. You have a shugo chara... Whether or not you've realized it yet."

Emi nodded. "Yep! You know, I think he wants to introduce himself to you..." she said, pointing at the window.

There, banging on the closed window was a shugo chara. His eyes sparkled bright green, screaming that he was the happy and friendly type of person. He had on a blue smiley-face shirt, similar to the one Emi was wearing. He also wore a pair of blue shorts, and had a huge grin on his face.

I ran over the the window and opened it, and in flew the shugo chara.

"Hey there!" it said, smiling and waving. "I'm Yuko, Ryuu's shugo chara! Nice to meet ya'll!"

Emi smiled, a tint of pink showing on her cheeks. "Hi there! I'm Emi, and I'm Shizuko's shugo chara!" she announced, pointing at me.

I smiled, and waved. "Hey there."

"Hi! God, I love making new friends! I wanna have even MORE friends!" Yuko announced.

"You will soon. I have three younger sisters waiting to be hatched!"

Yuko's eyes widened. "Really?!" he said in astonishment. "Wow... that means that your owner has... FOUR shugo charas! Thats a LOT!"

Emi smiled. "Yep! I know right! Shizuko's the best!"

"Uhm... Emi?" I interrupted.

Emi turned her attention towards me. "Yes?"

"It's time to go... any later and mother will yell at me."

With a bunch of "AWWW's" and "NOOOO's" and "PLEASE, JUST A LITTLE LONGER's," I finally pulled her away from Yuko, only to hear Ryuu say this: "Well, we COULD walk together, I mean... we both live near Seiyo Elementary, right?"

"YAYYYY!" Emi shouted, a huge grin plastered on her face. "MORE TIME WITH YUKO, MORE TIME WITH YUKO, MORE TIME WITH YUKO!~" she sang merrily, holding onto Yuko's hand.

I rolled my eyes. "Getting overexcited, aren't we?"

Emi shook her head vigorously, with her face flushed pure red. "NONONONONONONONONONO, NOT AT ALL!" she denied.

I chuckled, amused. "Well then, let's go."

"LALALALALA! YAY! WALKING HOME WITH YUKO, WALKING HOME WITH YUKO!~"

**Lol, Emi and Yuko are such a cute couple... with matching personalities... and outfits, too! **

**Well then, hope you liked this chapter, and I'm off to school now!**

**Ughh... (That was me moaning... :P)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok, so I'm really, really, really, REALLY sorry for not updating in forever, but I just thought that since it's summer, I'd be more free, but it turns out I'm not.**

**This is of my rarest chances to use the computer, so I'll say this: I'm not gonna update in forever, not until around September... But I will make up for the lost time and post a bunch of new chapters... Just because I don't have a computer with me to upload any more chapters for the rest of the summer, doesn't mean that I'm quitting this fanfic. I've already have an AWESOME chapter in store for you guys, and, (thank god), it won't be a cliff-hanger since I'll be looonnnng done writing the chapter by then.**

**Well then, without further ado, I present to you... CHAPTER 5 (dramatic music plays in the background)**

**Chapter 5**

"Hahaha!" Emi laughed, plunging into my bed. "Today was so fun!"

"Because you were with Yuko?" I asked smugly.

Emi blushed. "O-of course not! Today I was finally born, and I made three new friends."

I narrowed my eyes. "So it's still about Yuko."

"N-no! That's not what I meant!" Emi stammered, defending herself.

I laughed. "Whatever you say."

"By the way, who are they?" Emi asked, pointing at the huge poster that was plastered on my wall.

I smiled. "They're a famous group," I explained. "The girl with the pink hair tied into a high side ponytail with a red cross is the leader of the group. She's Hinamori Amu, and she's-" I flashed a pose, with me winking and holding up a hand, which was forming the peace sign. "~Cool and Spicy!~"

"Wow... she looks so cool. I wanna meet her someday," Emi commented.

"Next to her is her boyfriend, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He's the blue-haired one, holding a violin. His violin skills are really good. Then there's Hoshina Utau, or Tsukiyomi Utau. She's the girl with blonde pigtails.. and also Ikuto's younger sister. She has a beautiful and lovely voice. The princely blonde-haired guy on the right of Utau is Tadase Hotori. He makes everyone laugh by saying how he's the prince and laughing maliciously. Hugging him like crazy is Lulu de Morcerf, the blonde-haired popular-looking girl with the purple flower pin. She's his girlfriend, you see. Very obsessive about him."

"Poor Tadase..." Emi muttered.

"You see the two girls? You know, the ones where they're backs are arched fourty degrees to the side, and one leg is on their knee, so that they're balancing. Both are leaning the same direction and pointing their fingers towards each other, sorta forming a semicircle. The one to the left is Yuiki Yaya, which would be the girl with orange hair that's tied into two small pigtails with red bows. She sorta has a.. childish characteristic, even though she's already in her twenties. The one to the right is Mashiro Rima, the girl with the wavy, long, blonde hair. She's hilarious, like a clown. The perfect comedian."

"They look like good friends."

I nodded. "Yep. They're besties. On the opposite side of them, where there are those two guys hanging their arms around each other, are also besties. The one older one, who is to the left, is Souma Kukai. He's the one with the chocolate brown hair and he was holding a soccerball with his left arm. To the right is Fujisaki Nagihiko, the long purple-haired one. He sorta looks like a girl because of his long hair, and can actually successfully trick people into thinking that he is one.. He has split-personalities. One side is girly, and the other is manly. He loves the Japanese dance, yet he also loves sports."

"Who are the people over there?" Emi asked, pointing at a group of satisfied-looking people.

"The deep green-haired guy with the glasses is Sanjou Kairi, the secretary. He plans everything out very sufficiently, even though he's so young. Next to him are his assistants. To his left is his older sister, Sanjou Yukari, the organized-looking reddish brown-haired lady with glasses. In the inside, however, she's really lazy, and sorta irresponsible compared to her younger brother. To his right is Yukari's husband, Nikaidou Yuu, the guy with incredebly messy orange hair with glasses. He's extrememely clumsy, which is quite amusing at times."

"But... why are they famous? I know they look cool, but that won't get them to get them famous... What do they do? How did they even get to the top? 'Cause, you know, people with talents might not be able to show the world... What is their group called?"

I held my hands in the air. "Woah, woah, woah. Waaaaay too many questions. One at a time. Ok, first: they work together to form a popular TV show, called "A Crazy Yet Fun Life!" Its setting is college, with a normal college day. It's really popular because of the 'cool and spicy'-ness: thanks to Amu, the music: thanks to the Tsukiymi siblings, the hilariousness: thanks to Rima, the organization: thanks to Kairi, and all the fun, thanks to everyone. They gained their popularity when Utau joined... because at that time Utau was a very popular singer, since she used to work for Easter, which was a very successful company at that time. Now it's just... horrible. It shut down a loooooong time ago. They call themselves the Embryo Hunters."

Emi cocked her head. "Embryo?"

"I don't know why Embryo Hunters... If you want you could ask them."

She shook her head. "No.. the Embryo is a legend passed down to shugo charas every generation. The Embryo is a sparkly white egg that shines and emits a type of pureness in it... It is said that it can grant any wish," Emi explained. "That only means one thing," she declared. "THOSE PEOPLE ARE CHARA BEARERS!"

"Chara bearers?"

"Basically a person who has given birth to his or her shugo chara," she said. "Shizuko, we have to meet them one day! We MUST! I must meet these chara bearers, and meet their shugo charas! I wanna see if they're cool like their owners!"

"Hahaha.." I laughed. Reaching into my drawer, I pulled out a magazine. "This is the latest monthly 'Embryo Hunters' magazine that came out. It says over here-" I flipped to page twelve. "-that there's a contest to show off your talent, and whoever wins, gets to meet, talk to, and get an autograph from each and every one of them!"

"Then let's do it!"

"But... the problem is that they're really popular, and it's gonna be really competitive. Only a selected few-and lucky too- will be able to meet them."

"Hey, if we don't try, how the heck are we gonna know more about shugo charas?" Emi asked. "Most people lose their dreams when they get as old as they are right now. People their age won't be able to make new dreams. They must be really experienced, having shugo charas for this long."

I sighed. "Fine, whatever you say. But it says that we need to be in a group of two or more people..."

"Easy. You have me, right?"

"You?! People will FREAK if they saw you! They don't know what a shugo chara is, and they'll think that you're a flying little girl... Which is beyond belief for any adult. This will make them think that they're hallucinating. That'll make them go crazy. The whole place is already gonna be crowded, and with all the chaos, a stampede will smart, no matter how cute you look," I said, narrowing my eyes at Emi, whose eyes were forming cute puppy-eyes.

"Aww man..." Emi groaned. "WAIT!" Emi shouted, a huge smile plastered on her face. "YOU AND RYUU CAN BE TOGETHER AND ENTER THE CONTEST!"

"Ryuu? But how can we even get him to say yes?"

"We'll somehow find a way. Come on, just agree to the idea, at least?"

I sighed. "Well, with you nagging me like this, I will eventually have to give up..." I muttered. "FINE," I humphed.

"YAYYY!" Emi cheered. "THANK YOU, SHIZUKO! ~LALALA! I LOVE YOU SHIZUKO!~" Emi sang.

"SHHHH! Not so loud," I whispered urgently. "You'll wake up the neighbors!"

"~Lalala, Shizuko is the best! Lalala!~" Emi whispered happily.

**Well, that's the end. Again, sorry for not updating for a long time and not going to be able to update for an even longer time...**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, just to let you know, I will be posting less over the summer, and maybe not that much after school starts too, because of stupid test prep... so just a heads up... I have written up to chapter 20 already but I just need to type it up... and right now, im stuck in my dads office because of a really bad thunderstorm (I was freaking out there for less than 3 seconds and I still got wet! my shoes are still wet, and its already been an hour since I last went outside in the rain... still raining...), so I can post my chapters! (YAY!) hopefully I can get up to chapter 20, but I don't think I can... wish me luck tho.  
****  
Chapter 6**

_Ding dong, ding dong._

I groaned, and glanced at the clock. 2:58 AM. _Who the heck would ring the bell this early?_ I asked myself.

_Ding dong, ding dong._

"COMING!" I shouted, as I slugged out of my bed and down the stairs. Emi flew next to me, nearly dragging her tiny little body.

I opened the door. "Who is-"

"Hey," Ryuu muttered. He was already dressed in his school uniform, with a leather jacket over it. He held his bag over his shoulder, giving off Hinamori Amu's "cool and spicy!" look.

Yuko appeared next to him. "Yo," he said cheerfully, waving at us. "What's up?"

"The sky," I muttered, just so that no one could hear me.

Emi, however, seemed to loose all tiredness. "What are you doing here, Yuko?" she asked sweetly. "Have you come to play with me?"

Yuko nodded. "Yep. Where do we hang out?"

"To Shizuko's room. Let's go!" Emi shouted, rocketing upstairs, with Yuko following her.

"BETTER NOT MESS UP MY ROOM!" I shouted, then turned my attention to Ryuu. "Why are you here?"

"I was just... bored."

_Well then don't get bored at stinking three AM in the morning,_ I thought, although I didn't say that outloud. I nodded, and yawned. "You rang waaaaaay too early. Next time ring at four or something."

"Sorry... But I don't have a watch or a clock."

"You don't?" I asked, surprised. "Well then, here you go," I announced, giving him a spare watch that lay on the table, which had a dragon design on it. "Hope you like it. It's the only thing I've got. Be warned: this thing has been on this table for a long time, so it might be slow or something."

He smiled, and nodded. "No, it's good. Thank you." He looked around. "By the way, where are your parents?"

I shrugged. "How the heck am I supposed to know? I doubt that they even come home anymore."

"But they're your parents."

I shrugged. "So? They don't care about me. All they care about is their stupid money and becoming stinking rich billioniares."

"Oh... Sorry to hear that."

I smiled. "No need to be. They've been like this since forever."

"By the way, Shizuko..." Ryuu started.

"SHIZUKO!" Emi shouted, racing down the stairs with Yuko.

I cocked my head. "Yes?"

"THE CONTEST! ASK ABOUT THE CONTEST!"

I sighed. "Maybe later..." I muttered. "Right now we're busy."

_Chara change!_

_EMI!_

_Sorry Shizuko, but I've gotta do this._

"Hey Ryuu, I was wondering if you could come with me to a contest. I really want to meet a famous group of celebrities, and the only way to meet them is to win a contest... One which consists of teamwork."

Ryuu shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

"YAY! THANK YOU RYUU!" I shouted, throwing my arms around him.

Hahaha, I'm outta here! Emi laughed.

"A-Anyways, what's the contest on?"

"Teamwork. Friendship. Dreams. Hopes. That kinda stuff," I explained, this time without Emi's evil controlling.

"Oh... Ok. Then what are we gonna do?"

"Weeelll... You see, that's what I was hoping that you would help us with... I was hoping that you two would get an idea."

"Oh... Well, how about we do... A comedy act?"

"A comedy act?"

He nodded. "Yeah. We can get te judges to laugh and get interested in our act... It would be pretty good."

I nodded. "Good point."

"HAHAHA! THEN LET'S DO IT!" Emi shouted.

"Emi! You're not even supposed to be in this act!"

"Awwwwwwwwwww..." Emi whined.

"No is no," I announced firmly. "I told you this before."

Yuko sighed. "Just listen to her already. Please don't fight."

Emi glanced at Yuko, them blushed. "O-Of course. Whatever you say." That did the trick, I thought.

"Alrighty! Let's get started!" I shouted.

"YEAH!" everyone cheered.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Ring ring ring, ring ring ring, phone call, phone call! Ring ring ring, ring ring ring, phone call, phone call!"

"Hello?" I answered the phone. "Who is this? Name, please?" I asked. I knew it could only be my parents, for they were the only ones who knew the home phone number... And their policy was to say these exact words when you recieve a phone call.

"Good, but your speeding is a bit off. Don't pause inbetween. You must NEVER show any sign of hesitation. Also, make your voice sound deeper, so you can make the caller believe that you are an adult... Remember that. That is essential."

I rolled my eyes. _Why the hell must I do this? It's useless anyways... Idiot,_ I muttered in my head, so that no one but me could hear my sentence. Had my mother heard that sentence, she would've scolded the hell outta me. "Yes ma'am," I said.

"Good," she said. "Now... What did you get on your latest test?"

"99," I answered. No use in lying. She could easily tell from a lie and a truth. She was, after all, a lawyer.

"99?!" she barked. She always seemed for perfection. "YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN 100! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING?!" she yelled, hurting my ears.

_Well, I'm so sorry for getting a good grade,_ I thought, rolling my eyes. _99% is a really good grade too! Especially if it was __preassesment!_ "S-Sorry... I'll try harder next time."

She sighed, and took a deep breath. "THIS COULD WRECK YOUR WHOLE GRADE! YOU CAN'T GET A 100% AVERAGE NOW!"

_A preassesment isn't gonna hurt your grade... And a 99% isn't gonna __kill you... Idiot,_ I thought. "I-I'll try to upper the grade then," I said. "S-Sorry."

"You'd better," she humphed, and hung up.

I rolled my eyes. "Stupid," I muttered. "This is so stupid, listening to her. I wish I can just tell her my REAL thoughts..."

"Well then, do so!"

"W-Who was that?" I wondered aloud. "EMI, WAS THAT YOU?"

"Nope," she answered, flying out of her "room," which was my lunchbox where I had placed the other three eggs. "It was her." she pointed at a midnight black egg with a crimson red cross on it.

A shugo chara popped out of the egg. "Yo," she muttered, staring coldly at Emi. "Are you blaming me for talking? What the hell is this? Am I not allowed to talk? I'm a free shugo chara, you know. And what happened to the 'freedom of speech?' Idiot."

She had blood red hair, with a tiny bit of it tied back into a mini side ponytail using a black cross pin, just like Hinamori Amu did it. Her hair covered half of her face, and she wore black eye shadow as well as red lipstick, forming a heart. She wore a red shirt with a black skull design on it, and the skirt revealed her belly. She wore an extremely short black skirt, and beneath it she wore black net-like leggings. She struck a pose, giving off a "cool and spicy!" look. Her right hand was placed on her hip, leaning on er right side. She reminded me of Hinamori Amu in some way, with the "cool and spicyness" she had.

Emi glared at the newborn shugo chara. "Don't act like a bully," she pouted.

The shugo chara narrowed her eyes at her. "Well then don't blame me for something as stupid as talking."

Emi rolled her eyes. "Then don't think that I'm blaming you. I was merely INFORMING Shizuko here."

"Now you're lying to me. Shizuko must really hate you for being so loud and annoying and stupid."

"Hush, child. You do NOT want to be MY enemy," Emi warned.

The newborn laughed. "HA! YOU don't want to be MY enemy."

"We'll see about that," Emi said coldly. I have never seen her THIS angry before. She was the all smiley type of girl, and nothing could get her angry or down.

Except for this.

"S-Stop fighting," I said, trying to break them off.

"Yeah, stop trying to pick a fight with me," the newborn said.

"You were the one who started it," Emi humphed.

"Stop. Please," I begged.

"Why can't you bit more like her? The newborn pointed at me. "She, at least, has something that YOU definitely don't have: manners."

Emi rolled her eyes. "Oh please. You don't even know what the meaning of 'manners' is."

"Pl-Please don't fight. You two haven't even introduced yourselves to each other yet."

It was as if electricity buzzed through each others' eyes.

"Please," I begged. "At least introduce yourselves."

Emi hesitantly held up her hand. "Emi. Nice to meet you," she said through her gritted teeth, and fake-smiled.

The newborn slapped her hand away. "Kina," she muttered through gritted teeth.

Emi seethed, and you could literally see steam pouring out of her ears. She whirled around to face me. "Shizukooooo!" she whined. "Can you just stop believing in her so that she won't exist? She's so annoying and mean!"

Kina humphed. "Who are YOU calling annoying?"

"See what I mean?!"

I sighed. _Oh boy..._ I thought. _This is gonna be a long day._


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Hey," Ryuu said, approaching me. "I've got the act written out... Now we just need to edit and revise it... And also do a test run."

My eye widened at the large amount of clustered papers he handed to me. "You already finished it?!"

He nodded. "I get pretty bored at home, so yeah..." he said, looking away. "This was just to kill time."

"Whatever the reason, thank you. This must've took forever to do," I thanked.

He shrugged, waving it off, with a bit of pink on his cheeks. "It's nothin'," he said.

I shook my head. "No, it's really something. Thank you. How about we meet after school at your place?"

He looked away. "I-I don't think that that's a good idea..."

I smiled. "Come on! It can't be that bad, can it?"

"Yes it could... You don't live in a..." I couldn't make out the rest.

"What?" I asked, making Ryuu jump.

"Y-You heard what I said?! He asked, panicked and startled.

I decided not to get him any more worried, so I shook my head. "Nope. That's why I'm asking what..."

He looked relieved. "O-Oh..." he sighed and whispered to himself, "Thank god."

What the hell was he so scared of me discovering?!

**Ok, sorry about the super short chapter, but I WILL pay you guys back with a lot more chapters so yeah... Have fun reading! ^_^**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Ummm... L-Let's go to your place..." Ryuu said, looking worried.

"Remember what I said? My parents said that I'm not even allowed to have friends."

"But you said that you doubt that they even come to the house anymore..."

"Occasionally, after school, my parents would secretly hire a maid to 'clean up the house.' This maid knows my parents like the back of her hand, and reports my actions to them. She's sort of like an... undercover spy or something." **(Remember her, she is important later on in the story!)**

"With a blown cover," Ryuu retorted. "By the way, where's Emi?"

"Yeah," Yuko popped out of nowhere. "I've been looking all over her place, but no luck.. I was so bored."

"Here," I announced, pulling out my lunchbox, and opened it. Inside, I had stuffed a bunch of pillows in there. "They were loud, so I gave them timeout..."

"Here I am! I'm free!" Emi flew out.

"Why were you on timeout?" Yuko asked.

"Because of her," Kina appeared, narrowing her eyes accusingly at Emi.

"No, it was thanks to her," Emi argued, pointing at Kina.

I rolled my eyes. "See why I used to many pillows?" I retorted as I stuffed the pillows into my bag.

"It's all her fault," Kina said firmly, pointing at Emi.

She rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks," she said starcastically.

Kina smirked. "Only YOU would take that as a compliment," she remarked.

Yuko looked at both of them helplessly. "Pl-Please stop fighting. L-Let's just play, ok?"

Emi narrowed her eyes at Kina. "No use in trying to play with HER. She'll just mess everything up."

"Says you," Kina muttered.

Emi clenched her fists. Kina gritted her teeth. "BOTH OF YOU, STOP!" I shouted. "OR ELSE BACK TO TIMEOUT YOU TWO GO! NOW QUIET!" I rolled my eyes. "Sheesh. Why must I have to scream to get you two to shut the hell up?!"

"S-Sorry, Shizuko..." Emi said.

Kina humphed, and looked away. "Sorry," she muttered.

_Huh, _I thought._ Kina really does have manners... She's just to stubborn __to show it... But when it comes to me, she's much, much nicer... _I observed._ She's probably nicer on the inside, but she just doesn't want __to show it..._

"So now can we play?" Yuko asked.

Emi beamed. "Of course we can!" She smiled. "LET'S GO PLAY! ~LALALALA!~"

Yuko turned towards Kina. "You wanna come?" he asked.

Emi's smile faded away. "Why are you asking HER?" she asked, voice full of disgust.

Kina rolled her eyes. "Sorry, kid, not interested. I don't want to hang out with... THAT," she said, venom dripping in her voice. "Good luck, kiddo. Hope you don't get a headache because of her... That would be pretty serious."

Emi rolled her eyes. "Yuko, let's go. Leave the 'forever alone' girl to be. We can go play together, WITHOUT her."

Yuko slowly nodded, and his eyes said: _'How the heck did I get stuck in __this World War III?!"_

I sighed. "Good luck, Yuko..." I muttered. "Have fun."


	11. Chapter 10

**Ok, so this chapter, I will have to reveal the comedy act... which sucks because I ran outta ideas. sorry.**

**Chapter 10**

I sighed. After a bunch of begging, I finally gave in. I am now at my house with Ryuu, despite the risks. "Ok, so first off: let's run through a test play. If we need any materials, then just ask me, 'kay?"

Ryuu nodded. "Got it," he said, handing me the script, and I read it over before it before setting it down on the table.

I turned to Emi, Kina, and Yuko. "All of you are to say 'three, two, one, and... ACTION!' Got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" Emi and Yuko shouted, with Kina muttering simultaneously, "Got it."

"Let's start then. Emi, Kina, Yuko, start whenever you're ready," Ryuu said.

"Three, two, one, and... ACTION!"

"Hello everyone, my name is Shizuko, while his-" I pointed at Ryuu. "-is Ryuu. Today we are going to perform a comedy act. This act will be called 'Hopes and Dreams.'"

"Shizuko here will be performing as a mute person... Well then, without further ado, let's begin!" Ryuu exclaimed. He turned to me. "What do you want to be when you grow up, Shizuko?"

I did my best impression of a girl holding a microphone and singing. Ryuu just scratched his head. I must've looked really funny, because he asked, "What is that supposed to be? A comedian?"

I shook my head. I took two hairbands and tied my hair up into two pigtails, just like how Utau's hair looks like, and grabbed a hairbrush, pretending to sing again. "Ooohhhh... I get it. It's a singer!" Ryuu exclaimed.

I smiled and nodded vigorously.

"Anything else you wanna be when you grow up, Shizuko?" Ryuu asked.

I nodded, than pretended to use a paintbrush and paint something. Ryuu cocked his head. I must've looked like I was whipping a lion or something, because he guessed, "A circus trainer?"

I shook my head. I took a pencil and pretended to draw something. "IT'S AN ARTIST, ISN'T IT!" Ryuu shouted, finally getting it.

I smiled and nodded again. This was just like a game. It was starting to get fun. It was like a game of Shrades.

"Anything else?" he asked.

I nodded. I made a bunch of funny faces, and was just about to pretend to laugh when Emi interrupted me.

"SHIZUKOOOOO!" Emi shouted.

I turned around. "What is it?" I asked.

Emi pointed at my bag. Something was glowing from the inside. Cautiously, I opened my bag, and noticed that the source of the light was my lunchbox. I opened it, and two shugo charas flew out.

The first one had blonde hair, tied back into two long pigtails with two black hairbands with a large musical note on it. She wore a tiny little microphone, just like the ones singers would wear in their performances. She wore a sky blue spaghetti strapped dress, with a white rose on it. Now that I think about it, she looks a LOT like Hoshina Utau.

The second one had dark blue hair, tied into a loose braid with a hot pink bow, which favored her left side. She wore a loose light blue hat, sort of like the ones artists would wear. She wore a navy blue smock that was plastere with a variety of colors, making her look very messy.

The first one came flying towards me, and sang, "~Hellooo!~ ~My name is Kazu!~"

The second one hid shyly behind my bag. Seeing Kazu's encouraging grin, she slowly flew in front of me. "Aya," she whispered quietly, then took out her hand.

I smiled, and shook it. "I'm Shizuko. Nice to meet you, Aya." I turned to Kazu. "Kazu as well."

She beamed. "~Let's all be a happy family!~ ~Together forever!~" she sang happily.

**_CLICK._**

My eyes widened. "Shoot." I turned to Ryuu and he others. "You guys, hide in the closet," I said, pointing to the large, wooden, unused closet next to my bed. "The maid is home," I whispered, making it sound like a death sentence. It was, technically, a death sentence if my parents found out about me hanging out with friends instead of studying.

Kazu glanced at me curiously. "The maid?"

"I'll explain later. Just get into the closet. Don't make a noise," I whispered urgently.

"Actually, it would be better if we helped you. Aya, let's chara change with Shizuko!" Kazu said.

Aya nodded. Together, they whispered, "Chara change!"

Suddenly, I began singing loudly. I plopped myself onto my chair and grabbed a pencil and paper, and started doodling.

~Now to no one's POV...~

"Hurry now, while Shizuko is covering for us!" Emi whispered. She quickly flew in the closet. Ryuu followed her, while the rest just stared at Emi. "Hurry! Come on, hide here!" Kina rolled her eyes and was about to say something, but Emi cut her off. "Come on already! She's coming up the stairs!" they flew in, deciding to break it to her  
later, and closet the closet door behind them.

"You know, Emi-" Kina started.

"SHHHH!" Emi hushed her.

"Let me finish, you idiot," she hissed.

"Who's the idiot here? If we get caught, then we'll get Shizuko in BIG trouble," Emi retorted.

Kina seethed. "I'm sorry to break it to a certain idiot, but normal people who don't have a shugo chara can't see or hear us, you idiot."

Emi blinked. "Really?"

"Yes really. You're making a complete idiot of yourself. Idiot."

"Shut up."

Kina smirked, sensing her win. "Thought so... Idiot."

Emi humphed, but didn't make a comeback. She had really lost to Kina the pain in the you-know-what.

Ryuu slumped on the closet. He had jammed himself in the most uncomfortable position, and fought the urge to fix his position. He was scared that if he moved, the maid would hear him, and he would get caught, thus getting Shizuko in trouble. He had no intention of getting to Shizuko's bad side.

Aya placed her pointed finger between her lips, signaling them to be quiet and listen. The shugo charas inched closer to the door opening, while Ryuu streched his ears.

"What the hell is going on, Shizuko?! Why the hell are you drawing this piece of... Junk?" an old lady with a mountain of white hair laying on top of her head exclaimed, with a taste of disgust when she said 'junk,' as if she had been dipped in pee and then been forced to eat dog poop. She held the piece of paper Shizuko was drawing on on the  
tips of her fingers, as if it was filled with the venom that was in her own voice.

"I-I'm sorry, miss."

"I will report this to your mother. She will be very disappointed in you. You're supposed to do HOMEWORK. Not playing around all day, singing and doodling without giving a care in the world. And for the record, your singing and drawings are HORRIBLE."

Shizuko's eyes widened, showing that the remark affected her a lot. She had greatly damaged her pride, and now she was on the verge of tears.

Emi glanced over at Kazu and Aya, and her eyes widened. In the place where they were, there were two eggs instead, one whose background was white and was decorated with musical notes, and the other one with a rainbow background.

"Kazu! Aya!" she whispered, eyes wide in horror. "They're... Returning to their original state... At this rate, they'll disappear..."

Kina stood there, clenching her fists. "No one... Ever... Insults... MY Shizuko. EVER," she muttered angrily, seething. Her eyes seemed to be glowing blood red, and steak was pouring out of her ears. "Stand up for yourself, Shizuko! Chara change!"

"So what? At least MY drawings are better than yours. At least MY singing isn't some ugly old hag croaking like a crow. No, not even. Your voice sounds even more horrible. It would be an INSULT to the poor crow," Shizuko retorted. When she regained control of her body, she clasped her hands over her mouth. The maid was seething, and she looked like she could explode.

"S-Sorry..." Shizuko muttered. _Now I'm gonna die for sure. Now I'm __gonna die for sure. Now I'm gonna die for sure,_ Shizuko repeated in her head. _Gee, thanks, Emi, Kina, Kazu, and Aya. That sure helped,_ she thought sarcastically._ I don't even need you idiot's stupid help! Stop __worsening the situation!_

Yuko gasped when he saw Emi and Kina, laying on the ground with pain on their faces. He quickly flew over. "What happened?" he asked frantically.

"Shizuko..." Emi whispered.

"She's not... She's not believing in us anymore..." Kina continued.

"We're gonna disappear..." Emi finished off. She smiled. "This is the end, I guess."

Yuko shook his head, tears threatening to pour out. "NO!" he shouted. "THIS IS NOT THE END!" He rocketed out of h dose and shouted at the maid, forgetting that she couldn't see him. "LISTEN YOU UGLY OLD HAG! JUST SHUT UP RIGHT THIS INSTANT! DO YOU EVEN KNOW ANY OF THE PAIN SHIZUKO IS FEELING RIGHT NOW, YOU BIG FAT JERK?! JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!"

The maid looked right past Yuko and looked at Ryuu. "Who... Is that boy?" she asked, angry to the full extent now. "Who... Is that boy?" she repeated. "WHO IN THE HEAVEN'S NAME IS THIS BOY?! WHY THE HELL IS HE IN YOUR CLOSET?! YOU ARE GROUNDED, YOU HEAR?! GROUNDED FOR A YEAR! I AM GOING TO GET YOU HOMESCHOOLED FROM NOW ON, YOU HEAR ME?! THIS WILL BE REPORTED TO YOUR PARENTS, AND IT WILL BE THEIR DECISION FOR A REAL PUNISHMENT FOR YOU! GOT IT, YOU IDIOTIC STUPID SNEAKING TEENAGER?!"

Shizuko shrunk back. She felt horrible. In her gut, she knew. She know that she sucked that singing and drawing. She knew that no one would accept her for who she was on the inside. No one wanted to be with some silly little rebellious asshole. No one wanted to be around a way-too-energetic girl. She knew all of that. She knew all of that from the start. When she had tried to shine, people would just call her a wierdo. No one would accept who she was on the inside, so why bother trying? She had enough. There was no need to try.

"Ryuu!" Yuko shouted, tears spilling out. "Everyone... Everyone's gone."

Ryuu glanced to his left, where Emi, Kina, Kazu, and Aya were a moment ago. He watched in horror as the four eggs slowly turned into a shade of dark purple, and a big, fat X marked them all.

**HELL YES! FINALLY SOME _REAL_ ACTION!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Ok, so first off, I am so sorry for leaving as a cliff hanger.. i just really didnt have enough time. heres chapter 11 for u guys.**

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT TWO ONES ARE VIOLENT! (NOT REALLY, BUT THERES BLOOD... JUST WARNING!)**_

**Chapter 11**

The X eggs floated above Ryuu, and together they chanted, "Muri, muri, muri."

Shizuko fell to the floor, unconsious. The maid looked at her incredulously and hissed, "I know that you stupid idiot of a girl is just playing dead. You have no health problems whatsoever so there's no reason for you to just faint like that. Anyways, your act is way too fake. Only an idiot would believe that you fainted."

Ryuu walked out of the closet slowly, and lightly touched her forehead. Caretaker-san had taught him what to do if someone was unconsious like she was. His hand traveled down to her wrist, checking her pulse. It was slower than it should've been. "Clearly this is not a fake," he announced, looking right into the maid's eyes. "If this was a fake, then her head temperature would be a few degrees lower and her pulse would be faster... She had dropped out cold."

The maid narrowed her eyes at him. "How long have you known her?"

"For a month or so."

"Well then let me tell you somehing: you know nothing about Shizuko. She is perfectly fine and that's that. If I were you, I'd stay far, far away from her."

"But you're not me. Anyways, you don't know Shizuko the slightest bit. Have you ever thought about the pain that she bottled up inside of her? No, I didn't think so. It's YOU who doesn't know anything about Shizuko, not m-"

"Ryuu!" Yuko shouted. "Look!"

Ryuu turned around, just in time to see the X eggs hatch. Out came Emi, Kina, Kazu, and Aya. "They're back."

Yuko shook his head. "No, it's not them! Their presence is similar, but not quite right! There's a dark and negative energy comic from them!"

Ryuu squinted at them, paying closer attention to the shugo charas.

Ryuu saw that Yuko was correct. They were slightly different. Emi's shirt, instead of a smiley face, there was a sad face instead. There was a big, fat X on it. Her wings were drooping, and the familiar glow of merriness was gone. Her eyes formed tears, and she had a frown in her face. Kina looked just about the same, except for the makeup on her face, with mascara all over her eyes, making her look creepy. On her shirt there was another X. Kazu and Aya looked the same, except do the X marked on their outfits. They all seemed to have lost their life, as well as their conciousness. Their eyes didn't have a shine, and it looked as if they were being manipulated.

They all turned to Shizuko. "You promised," X Emi whispered, tears spilling out. "And you lied. No one would ever believe you now. Everyone you have come to love the most will hate you."

"You never believed in us in the first place. Our suffering is yours. You might as well die in hell," X Kina hissed, mascara becoming even more ruined.

"We only just met. Yet you let go of us like that. Have you got no shame? No wonder why you have so little friends. We will torture you, as you deserve it," X Kazu and X Aya chanted simultaneously.

Shizuko's face appeared above them all, and it wasn't a pleasant one. Her face was plastered with pain all over, and her hands clamped her ears, shaking her head." I deserve it. I deserve to die and burn in the flames of hell!" then her face faded away.

X Emi flew up. "Shizuko no kokoro: Unlock," she said in a sad, mourning voice. Ryuu watched in astonishment as Shizuko's limp body flew up, and glowed a dark purple. When the light faded, he saw that Shizuko looked completely different. Her hair was pulled back into two high ponytails using two sad face hairbands. She wore a purple t-shirt with a blue sad face with an X on it. She also wore a purple skirt, followed with matching purple knee-length socks, with purple flats. She also had a small pair of gray wings, which were drooping. "Chara Nari: X Angel."

"Arrow of Sadness," X Emi ordered, and immediately, a bow appeared in Shizuko's hand. The arrow, which was placed neatly on the bow, was a bit different than normal bows. Where he point should've been was a sad face. "Fire the arrow, Shizuko. Fire it at the petty maid. She deserves to understand your sadness."

Shizuko, whose body was still limp and lifeless, aimed the bow at the maid. "Painful Shot," X Emi muttered, as Shizuko released the arrow.

The maid, who was frozen in horror, got hit. With a gasp, she landed on the floor with a thump. She was twitching in pain, and tears poured out of her eyes. But these were not normal tears.

_Those are tears of blood!_ Ryuu realized in horror. _Holy mother of Jesus..._ "Yuko!" he shouted. "Get the maid outta here. I'll cover for you!"

"See, Shizuko?" X Emi said smugly. "Ryuu knows. He knows you lied. He hates you now. That's why he's covering for the damned maid, who caused you so much pain... Attack, Shizuko. Don't let the maid escape."

Shizuko's face appeared again, with the same expression. "Ryuu hates me. My only friends hate me. I might as well die!"

"That's not true!" Ryuu shouted. Shizuko looked taken aback. "Do you not see the maid!? Yes, I know she did horrible things to you, but she didn't deserve to be spilling tears of her own blood!"

"That's right..." Shizuko's face softened. Her limp body fell down, and her little transformation was undone.

"Damn you," X Emi growled. "I was able to control Shizuko perfectly fine a second ago... Nevermind that. I won't let that stupid old hag escape. I'm not wasting any more precious time. Death Ribbon." A dark purple ribbon appeared in her hand. She threw it, and it wrapped itself tighty around the maid, squeezing her. Veins popped out of her forehead, as Ryuu stared at her in disgust.

"STOP! If you're gonna hurt someone, hurt me."

X Emi rolled her eyes. "Fine then. Kina, your turn to play. Have fun! Me, Kazu, and Aya will take care of the maid... Just pay attention to Ryuu over here."

X Kina smirked. "This is gonna be fun," she muttered. She turned to Ryuu and chuckled. "Kukuku... You'll LOVE what I have in store for you... X Dagger!" A sharp, purple dagger appeared in her hand, and on the hilt was an X mark. "Death Cut," Kina announced, charging at Ryuu. She tried stabbing him, but Ryuu dodged it just in time. As penalty, though, he fell to the ground, stumbling down the stairs.

The impact killed his back. He whimpered in pain.. It seems as if he broke his backbone. X Kina flew down, ready to stab him. As her dagger rushed down on him, he rolled away, in attempt to dodge the hit again. But, his pain worsened, making his reflexs slower. She managed to get his shoulder. He roared in pain.

"Kukuku... This time, I'll make sure that I won't miss. Death Cut." X Kina slowly moved the dagger upwards, ready to stab him.

Ryuu clamped his eyes shut. "This is the end, I guess," he muttered weakly. "It was nice meeting you, Shizuko, Emi, Kina, Kazu, and Aya. Even if you're the last few people I'll ever see, even if you all are the reason behind my death, I just want to say... You've made my life a lot more interesting than it used to be... Thank you."


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Ryuu waited for the unbearable pain, for Kina to stab and pierce his heart. When he heard nothing but silence, he slowly opened his eyes, only to be greeted but a dumbstruck X Kina.

She hardened. "I don't know what the hell you just did to me and made me paralyzed, but I'm not gonna let you do it again." she raised the dagger, ready to swipe the dagger across his neck. Ryuu clamped his eyes shut, ready for the impact.

"STOP!" Yuko shouted. "Kina, please don't do this! Please!" Kina slowly turned to look at him, while Ryuu opened his eyes and glanced over at Yuko. Tears were spillig out of him, and he pleaded, "Kina, I've already lost you, Emi, Kazu, Aya, and Shizuko. Please don't make me loose Ryuu. Please."

X Kina hardened. "Ha! As if I cared about YOUR petty little feelings!" She turned to Ryuu, narrowing her eyes coldly at him.. "Die." she swiped the dagger. He quickly rolled out of the way, but she managed to hit his arm.

"RYUU!" Yuko shouted, tears flowing freely. "STAY STRONG! FOR ME! PLEASE!"

Ryuu gasped. He had used up all of his energy. Now he was really gonna die. X Kina slowly raised her hand, ready to kill him off.

BANG!

X Kina jumped and whirled around, startled. Standing on the enterance was none other than Hinamori Amu, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Hoshina Utau, Mashiro Rima, and Yuiki Yaya. Flying next to them was an army of shugo charas. (Well, technically there were only nine, but it did seem like a lot.)

Amu's eyes widened at the sight of Kina and Ryuu. Yuko flew up in front of her. "Please, save Ryuu!" he begged.

She nodded. "Leave it to us. Guys, let's go," she ordered. "Ran!" she cried out.

A shugo chara covered in pink flew out. She wore a cheerleader's outfit, and held two pink pom-poms, which could've been mistaken for cotton candy. Her pink hair was tied into a high ponytail, and she was wearing a white cap with a heart on it. "On it!" she cheered.

"Watashi no kokoro:" she formed a rectangle around a lock, which hung loosely on her neck. "Unlock!" she cheerful voice. In the background, you could hear a ching ching sound, the sound of unlocking a door or something. She glowed brightly, and when the light disappeared, Amu struck a pose, and shouted, "Chara Nari: Amulet Heart!" She wore a pink cheerleader's outfit, and looked very sporty. She also wore a cap, with a heart on it. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail.

"Yoru!" Ikuto called out.

A shugo chara covered in blue flew out. He looked like a cat, with cat ears, cat paws, and a cat tail. His yellow eyes gleamed mischieviously.  
"Let's go, ~nya!~"

Ikuto followed Amu's lead, saying in a calm voice, "Watashi no kokoro: Unlock." He glowed for a second, and when the light subsided, he struck a pose. "Chara Nari: Black Lynx." He wore a tight dark blue shirt, which showed his belly, as well as a matching pair of pants. He also wore a silver cross necklace, with a long cape. He grew cat ears and a cat tail, and on his right glove, he grew sharp claws.

Rima shouted, "Kusukusu!"

A clown-like shugo chara flew out. She had straight blonde hair, and two tiny green marks just below her eyes. She wore a clown hat, followed with a mathing clown outfit. "Kusukusu..." she chuckled.

"Watashi no kokoro: Unlock," Rima said calmly. She glowed for a second, then the light subsided. She struck a pose. "Chara Nari: Clown Drop!" She, (no offense), looked ridiculous, as you would expect from a clown. The clown outfit she wore made her look even shorter, as if she wasn't short enough.

"Pepe!" Yaya cried out.

A baby-like shugo chara flew out. "Let's go, ~dechu!~"

"Yaya no kokoro: Unlock!" Yaya shouted in a babyish voice. She glowed, the light subsided, and she struck a pose. "Chara Nari: Dear Baby!" She wore a cute pink bunny outfit.

Amu turned to Utau. "Hurry up and chara nari already!"

Utau looked back a her. "Which one should I choose? Il-" she pointed at a devil-like shugo chara. "-or El?" she pointed at an angel-like shugo chara.

Amu sighed. "Since we're doing X Character exterminating, we should go with El."

"What?!" Il asked furiously. "Whose side are you on?!"

Utau rolled her eyes. "Il, she's obviously on El's side."

Il humphed. She charged at El, side kicking her. Amu rolled her eyes. "And there she goes again..." she muttered, then turned to Utau. "Now that that's settled, hurry up and chara nari already!"

Utau nodded. "Watashi no kokoro: Unlock," she said in a calm yet powerful voice. She glowed, the light subsided, and she struck a pose. "Chara Nari: Seraphic Charm!" If there were angels in this world, then Utau would be the angel queen. She shined brightly, as if she was a goddess. She wore a pink tutu, and her two pigtails were held back using a pair of wing-like hairbands. She had a pair of sophisticated angel-like wings, which were big enough to cover her entire body.

"Ok, here's the plan: Ikuto-kin and I will first save the boy. Yaya and Rima will try distracting them. Utau, try to either purify them of gather them up in one place so that I can purify them... Got it?"

"Got it!" everyone cheered.

"Go go little duckies!" Yaya cheered, and an army of ducks charged at X Kina.

Ryuu's eyes widened. "DON'T HURT HER!" he cried out.

Rima glanced at him. Sensing the urgency in his voice, she called out in a calm yet powerful voice, "Tightrope Dancer." A series of ropes flew out, and charged at X Kina.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT HER!" Ryuu cried out again.

The ropes wrapped around the ducks, preventing them from attacking X Kina. "Yaya," Rima called out. "Amu told us to distract them, not get rid of them."

"Got it, Rima!" Yaya shouted. "This time let's work together!"

Rime nodded. "Got it. Tightrope Dancer."

"Go go little duckies!" Yaya shouted. The ducks held onto Rima's ropes with their beaks and guided the ropes toward X Kina. They wrapped the ropes around her, making her unable to move.

Shizuko's horrified face appeared again, on top of X Kina. "T-The Embryo Hunters?!"

Kazu smirked smugly. "Of course," she answered. "You're such a huge fan of them, yet they're attacking agains you. It's just like I said: no one would ever want to be YOUR friend."

Tears poured out. "I-I'll never be accepted for who I am..." she muttered. "NO ONE WILL EVER WANT TO BE MY FRIEND!" she screamed, clamping her ears with her hands.

"Kukuku... I can feel that negative energy rushing within my body..." X Kina muttered coldly.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Ryuu shouted. "I WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND!"

Shizuko looked taken aback, but then her face hardened. "Liar. Then why would you defend that stupid maid?!"

"Maid?" Amu asked.

"This person!" Yuko announced, pointing at the shivering old lady, who was crying tears of blood and was being squeezed to death. She looked horrible.

Amu clenched her fists. "Are you stupid?" she asked angrily.

"Yes, according to the maid and my parents," Shizuko answered.

"I don't what she did to you, but she certainly didn't kill you!" Amu shouted, ignoring Shizuko's smug remark.

She hardened. "But she caused enough pain to kill me on the inside," she muttered coldly.

"Well then, listen! She's a human being too!"

"No she's not," she said. "She's a monster. Clearly you are blind."

"YOU'RE THE BLINE ONE!" Ryuu shouted. Why... Why would you think that I don't want to be your friend? If I didn't want to be your friend, then why the hell would I even hang out with you?!"

"Kukukuku... Enough of this stupid wasting of time... I'll kill you off first!" X Kina shouted, and Shizuko's face faded away. Dagger in her hand, X Kina cut through Rima's ropes that had imprisoned her and got ready to stab him.

Everyone's eyes widened. "Shoot!" they shouted.

"Was this the end for the poor guy? Will he die? Find out in a few seconds!" Il shouted mischieviously.

Utau glared at Il. "Il! This is NOT the time for jokes!" she scolded.

An image of El appeared next to Utau. "That's right! This really could be the end for the poor guy, so don't say such horrible things!"

Il smirked. "I know that. I already know the outcome of this battle. One of us have to get hurt in this stinkin' battle."

As the dagger came rushing down, Ryuu clamped his eyes shut.

A second later, he felt that he was flying. _I must be flying off to heaven,_ Ryuu thought. _I might as well see how beautiful heaven looks like..._

He opened his eyes, and saw that he was not flying to heaven, but Ikuto had saved him... Barely. His shoulder was bleeding, but he stayed strong.

"Kiskikiskiskiski!" Il chuckled. "See, I told you!"

"Ikuto-kun!" Amu shouted, worried about his bleeding gash. "Are you ok?!"

Ikuto landed safely next to Amu. "I'm fine. We should be worrying about the boy, though."

X Emi growled. "I'm not letif you go that easily!" she shouted. "Arrow of Sadness!" she called out. A bow appeared in her hands, and she readied it. "Painful Shot!" she shouted as she released the arrow.

"Don't get hut by those!" Ryuu shouted.

"Heart Rod!" Amu called out. A pink rod appeared in her hand, with a heart for both tips. "Spiral Heart!" she threw the rod, and it tried to block the arrow's way, but it just maneuvered out of its way.

"Juggling Party!" Rima called out. A bunch of pins flew around her, and then pursued the arrow.

"Kina!" X Emi shouted.

X Kina nodded. "X Boomerang!" she called out. A purple boomerang, which formed an X, appeared in X Kina's hand. "Death Throw!" she shouted, throwing the boomerang, and it hit all the pins with a bone-shattering crash.

"Go go little duckies!" Yaya shouted. The ducks flew in front of the arrow.

"Kina! Together, let's go!" X Emi shouted.

X Kina nodded, and together, they shouted, "X Heart!" A bunch of purple hearts, all marked with an X, appeared, and attached themselves to the ducks. They started turning purple, and an X mark appeared on their foreheads. They skidded to a stop, and then went the opposite way: to Rima and Yaya.

"Juggling Party!" she said again, summoning more pins. The pins defeated all the ducks, making them fade into ashes.

"WAHHHHH!" Yaya cried, tears forming a river. "That was so scary!"

The arrow headed towards Amu. She dodged it, only to realize that it wasn't aiming for her.

The arrow hit Ryuu, and he gasped a the unbearable pain. Tears of blood formed, spilling out freely. "This is the pain we feel," Emi, Kina, Kazu, and Aya chanted, their voices ringing through my mind. He felt like be couldn't breathe. If he did, it would send burning fires throughout his body. He was too weak to open his eyes, and more tears flowed out. "We were betrayed by Shizuko. She's our owner, yet she let go of us so easily. We're now cursed, filled with pain and agony."

That's not true, Ryuu throught. You... You can change. I know.. I know you probably feel really, really, really betrayed right now, but please, forgive Shizuko. Everyone gets depressed sometimes... It's human nature. So please, don't let out your anger anymore. Please.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

X Emi's eyes widened in surprise. Ryuu's pain subsided, and he opened his eyes.

X Kina growled. "Pesky idiodic people!"

X Emi shook herself. "I don't know how the hell you made me paralyzed and all, but I'm not letting you do it again! Kazu! Aya!"

"Humph. We'll just finish you off using OUR powers, then!" Kazu announced. "Aya, let's go!" she ordered. "X Guitar!" A purple guitar appeared in her hand, which was marked with an X.

Aya nodded. "X Brush," she called. A matching purple paintbrush appeared in her hand, also marked with an X. "Nightmare Canvas," she annouced, as she waved it. Waves of black and purple came crashing down on Amu, Ikuto, and Ryuu.

A shugo chara covered in blue flew out. She looked a bit tom-boyish, with short blue hair and a baggy hat with a spade on it. She wore a t-shirt and shorts, with a little messenger bag. She pouted. "You copycat!" she shouted angrily. She turned to Amu. "Amu, let's chara nari!"

Amu nodded. "Ok, Miki!" she shouted. She glowed from pink to blue, and when the light subsided, she struck a pose. "Chara Nari: Amulet Spade!" She was covered in blue. A loose hat that had a spade in it covered most of her hair, leaving only a bit of her hair hanging loosely. She held onto a huge paintbrush, one that was even bigger than Amu herself.

"Colorful Canvas!" she shouted out cheerfully, waving the brush. A rainbow of colors appeared out of her brush, and it overcame the dark waves.

"Aya!" X Kazu cried out, worried. "Death Tune!" she struck the guitar, which emitted waves similar to Aya's, although Kazu's contained tiny  
little musical notes on it. The dark waves clashed into Amu's rainbow-like waves, proving that their powers were equal as they both dissipated.

"Tightrope Dancer!" Rima shouted. The ropes charged towards Aya. She tried defending herself with her Nightmare Canvas, but the waves didn't work against the ropes.

"Aya!" X Kazu shouted yet again. She charged at her, managing to push her out of the way just in time. Her guitar, however, was gulped down by the large mass of ropes. "Do you think that that measly steal would affect me?! Well then, you're wrong!" she exclaimed, clearly having something up her sleeve. "X Microphone," she called out, and a purple microphone marked with an X appeared in her hand.

"Ha! How the hell is that supposed to attack someone?!" Il taunted.

Aya smiled mischievously. "You'll see."

"Kukuku... X... SONG!" Kazu shouted. Next was the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Open your shiny eyes in the silent night, **(Sound familiar? It's Meikyuu Butterfly by Hoshina Utau! Anyways, I'm gonna put English translations here...)**  
Fushigi na yoru mariorita. **(On a mysterious night, I landed.)**  
Ashioto tatezu shunobiyoru, **(Without my footsteps making a sound, I ****creep up to you,)**  
Naya mashi ge na kuro neko no poozu. **(In the pose of an alluring black ****cat.)**

Tsuki akai o se ni ukabu shiruetto. **(With the moonlight to my back, a ****silhoutte appears.)**  
Kocchi e oi de to hohoende temaneki.** ("Come over here," it smiles and ****beckons.)**

Yokubou no kage ugomeku machi, **(The shadow of desire wanders in a ****stirring town,)**  
Tenshi no furi de samayoi. **(In the guise of an angel.)**  
Taisetsu sou ni kakaeteru, **(Carefully holding,)**  
Ikiba no nai ai no kakera.** (Pieces of love that have nowhere to go.)**

Nemuri ni tsuku koro anata mo dokoka de, **(When I fall asleep, are you ****also,)**  
Shiawase na yume o mite iru no? **(Having a blissful dream somewhere?)**  
Hoshizora ni kisu o shite ii ko wa mou oyasumi. **(Kissing the starry ****sky, the good kids are off to bed.)**

Mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide, **(Don't stare at, don't catch,)**  
Mayoikon da batafurai. **(The butterfly that got lost.)**  
Jiyuu utau dare ni mo mienai hane- **(Wings that sing of freedom and no ****one can see-)**  
Kakushiteru no anata no mine no oku. **(You're hiding them deep in your ****chest.)**

Kagami no naka no omokage wa, **(The visage in the mirror,)**  
Nakimushi datta ano koro. **(Is from back when I was a crybaby.)**  
Dakeredo mou kodomo ja nai, **(But I'm not a kid anymore,)**  
Nobashita kami o hodoita. **(I untied my hair that grew out.)**

Mune o shitmetsukeru amai fureguransu, **(A sweet fragrance tightly ****squeezes my chest,)**  
Yuuwaku shiteru kizuite iru. **(Luring me, noticing me.)**  
Kotoba o nakushita kuchibiru ni mahou kaketa no. **(It cast magic on lips ****that had lost their words.)**

Mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide, **(Don't stare at, don't catch,)**  
Mayoikon da batafurai. **(The butterfly that got lost.)**  
Itoshi sugite taisetsu sugite, **(It's too beloved, it's too precious,)**  
Kosarete shimau watashi no mune no kagu. **(So the key to my heart has ****broke.)**

Saga tsuzukeru jibun no sutoorii, **(I'll keep on searching for my own ****story,)**  
Unmei ni mekakushi sarete mo. **(Even if I'm blindfolded from fate.)**  
Kono kumo o tsukinuke haruka na asu e to habataku. **(I'll pierce through ****these clouds and fly to the distant tomorrow.)**

Mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide, **(Don't stare at, don't catch,)**  
Mayoikon da batafurai. **(The butterfly that got lost.)**  
Negai matoi tobitatsu mienai hane- **(Invisible wings that are clad in ****wishes and take off-)**  
Kakushiteru no anata no mune oku. **(You're hiding them deep in your ****chest.)**

As Kazu finished singing, everyone realized that they had been utterly focused in the beautiful song.

"Hey you stupid copycat! That's Utau-chan's song!" Il shored angrily.

Utau clenched her fists. She honestly didn't want to be reminded of her horrible times with Easter. "Guys, new plan: Amu and I will try to purify them, and the rest of you guys try to gather them up in one place or distract them or something."

"Kukuku... I'm not done yet! Let's clap our hands for another round of... X... SONG!" Kazu shouted.

"Ichiban no negaigoto oshiete. **(Tell me, the object of your greatest ****desire.)**  
Anata no hoshii mono. **(The thing you want the most.)**  
Boryuumu furikireru hodo tsuyoku,** (Let's try to shout out its name,)**  
Ooki na kor sakende mite. **(With a voice so loud it'll break maximum ****volume.)**

Taiyou ga mezamenu ichihara ni. **(So let's begin before he sun comes ****out.)**  
Hajimeyou sekai wa, **(The world dances with,)**  
Hikari ni tsukimatou kage to odoru. **(The shadow that accompanies the ****bright light.)**  
Sou kimi no te wo totte. **(I shall take your hand.)**

Saa nani ga hoshii no? Nani wo motomeru no? **(So what is it that you ****want? What is it that you seek?)**  
Atsumeta kagayaki sono te no hira ni, **(Those hands that have been ****gathering some glitter,)**  
Subete sukui toru yogoreta yozora ni.** (They were scraping everything ****from the tarnished sky.)**  
Kuroi daiyamondo burakku daiyamondo. **(Oh diamond, black diamond.)**

Furueru te do inori wo sasagete.** (Now say your prayers with your shaky ****hands.)**  
Anata no hoshii mono.** (The thing that you want the most.)**  
Ishi no nai ningyou no you jane? **(You're like a worthless doll, aren't ****you?)**  
Namida datte nagasenai. **(You don't even shed tears.)**

Kizutsuite mo uso darake demo, **(No matter how much you are hurt or be ****lied to,)**  
Kesshite kusshinai. **(Don't you ever give in.)**  
Honmono dake ga kagayaiteru, **(Only the original shall eventually come ****to shine,)**  
Mienai chukar ni sakaratte. **(Repelling the unseen energy.)**

Saa nani wo utau no? Nani wo shinjiru no? **(So what are you going to ****sing? What is it you seek?)**  
Mayotteiru dake ja garakura ni naru. **(Hesitation will turn you into ****garbage.)**  
Subete furikitte yugande yozara ni. **(So shake free from everything else ****in the disorted night sky.)**  
Kuroi diayamondo, burakku diayamondo. **(Oh diamond, black diamond.)**

Saa nani ga hoshii no? Nani wo motomeru no?** (So what is it that you ****want? What is it that you seek?)**  
Atsumeta kagayaki sono te no hira ni.** (Those hands that have been ****gathering some glitter.)**  
Subete sukui toru nejireru yozora ni. **(They were scraping everything ****from this twisted night sky.)**  
Kuroi daiyamondo burakku diayamondo. **(Oh diamond, black diamond.)**"

Utau clenched her fists. "JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" she shouted. **(btw, ****that song was called Black Diamond, also sang by Hoshina Utau.)** "Let's go, guys!" When she was only greeted with cold silence, she turned around, only to find out that the others were laying down on the floor, murmuring that they were too tired and they didn't want to fight anymore.

Aya smirked. "They're under X Kazu's X spell. The second they think that her song is beautiful, they end up in their current stage. I don't know why you don't think it's a lovely song, but one against four... Hmmm... Odds aren't so good for you..."

"Humph! We'll see about that! This is REAL music!" Utau flew up. "Angel's Cradle!" A beautiful melody drifted through the ears of X Kazu and X Aya, and they sighed peacefully as they returned to their X eggs, then to their original state. The eggs flew around Utau, chanting "Thank you." The they returned inside of Shizuko. It seemed as if half of her pain was gone.

X Emi growled and declared, "You're not gonna purify us!"

Utau turned around, hoping that the spell had worn off, now that Kazu had been purified.

No such luck. They were still out cold.

Suddenly it came to her. Black Diamond was a song whose sole purpose was to draw out someone's egg and turn them into X eggs. Maybe... If she uses Angel's Cradle on them, they'll wake up!

"Angel's Cradle!" Another round of the soothing melody was heard.

Slowly, the eyed of each and every person opened. "Il!" Utau shouted. "Chara nari, let's go!" Utau's transformation became undone as El flew out of Utau.

"Hell yeah!" Il shouted, excited. "Let's kick some X Chara ass!"

"Watashi no kokoro: Unlock." Utau glowed, and when the light faded, she struck a pose. "Chara Nari: Lunatic Charm!" She looked like the exact opposite of her angel transformation. She wore a red dress, as well as a matching pair of red knee-high boots. She has a pair of black devil wings.

"Dia!" Amu shouted. "Let's just finish this stupid battle already!" A shugo chara covered in yellow flew up. Her shining hair was tied into two pigtails, and she wore a headband with a diamond on it.

Amu glowed from blue to yellow, and when the light subsided, she struck a pose. "Chara Nari: Amulet Dia!" She shined brightly, and wore a dress and a hairband that had a yellow diamond on it. She held onto a glowing wand-like thing, with shining white ball on it.

"Nightmare Lorelei!" Utau shouted, and a dark wave of energy headed towards X Emi and X Kina, which they dodged just in time.

"Shooting Star Shower!" Amu shouted. A road of stars appeared, charging at X Emi and X Kina, as they frantically tried to escape the huge mass of stars. They were trapped inside Utau's Nightmare Lorelei, while Amu's Shooting Star Shower charged at them. They fell down to the floor as Amu's Shooting Star Shower rushed past them, and Amu pointed at them. "Negative Heart: Lock On!" A yellow hear appeared around them, and Amu formed a heart with her hands, right where her key necklace was. "Open Heart!" Yellow hearts appeared from Amu's hands, and they wrapped around X Emi and X Kina. The X's on their shirts faded away.

Emi smiled. "Thank you," she said, flying around Amu.

Kina humphed, and turned away. Looking at Amu and the others, she muttered a "Thank You" under her breath, which was barely audible.

Emi looked worriedly at the unconcious Shizuko. "Will she be ok?"

Amu smiled, and nodded. "She'll be fine. We just need a nice gentleman to carry her..." she turned around.

"I'll do it," Ryuu offered.

Amu stared at him. "I meant Ikuto, and right now, you're in bad shape."

"I'll do it," Ryuu insisted.

She nodded. "Whatever you say. Just don't push yourself too hard."

"Let's get outta this creepy place then! Off to home we go!" Yaya cheered.

"Wait! We still need to clean this mess up! Amu-chan!" a shugo chara covered in green insisted. She wore a baker's dress, as well as a matching hat with a green clover on it.

Amu nodded. "Ok!" She glowed from yellow to green, and when the light subsided, she shouted, "Chara Nari: Amulet Clover!" She was covered in green, and wore a baker's outift. Her hair was tied into two pigtails, and she wore a hat with a clover on it. She held onto a batter.

"Let me fix everything up," Amu said calmly, pulling te batter close to her mouth. "Remake Honey!" She waved the batter downwards, and a pure substance came from it, washing over the whole house. Everything was cleaned up: even the unconscious maid wore a smile on her face.

"Let's leave her to be," Ryuu humphed, wobbling towards Shizuko and carry her, princess-style. She looked like a sleeping angel, one with undeniable beauty.

Ikuto came up to Amu and whispered in her ear: "Those two make the perfect couple.

Amu smiled, and nodded. "They'd be perfect."


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"I'm so sorry, Ryuu!" Emi cried out. "I'm so, so, so, very sorry!"

Kina looked worriedly at Ryuu's wounds, which were now cleaned and bandaged, thanks to Utau. "Sorry," she muttered, looking away.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it." He glanced at the cuts. "They'll heal."

"Humph. In that case..." Kina sighed. "Hope they heal sooner."

"So Kina the pain in the you-know-what actually has a heart..." Emi muttered.

"Excuse me?!" Kina shouted, turning into her usual self. "What about you, huh!? You don't look so, so, so, very sorry!" she imitated Emi's voice when she said "so, so, very sorry."

"What did you say?! Of course I'm sorry, unlike you!" Emi shouted.

"Hey, can you two be a little quieter, please?" El hushed. "Utau-chan is trying to work here!" She pointed at Utau, who was currently tryin to clean up Ikuto's cuts.

"El!" Il shouted, side-kicking El. "Don't speak someanly to Kina-san!"

Yuko cocked his head. "Kina... san?" **(-San is basically a respectful way of addressing someone...)**

Emi pouted angrily. "Oh, so now you're on Kina's side now?!"

"I always was and I'll always be." Il struck out her tongue. "So what if I am?"

"Pl-Please stop fighting! Utau-chan is trying to concentrate here!" El hushed.

They all turned to her. Together, they asked, "Whose side are you on!?"

"M-Me?! I-I'm neutral..." El stammered.

"Humph. So does that mean that you're not on our side then?!" Il leered.

"Nonononono! Not at all! I-I just don't like fighting and war, that's all..." El defended herself.

"Will you idiots quiet down?! I'm trying to work here!" Utau scolded. "I don't care if you guys are guests, I can still kick you out!"

"Yeah!" El shouted. "I told you guys to be quiet, but you wouldn't listen!"

"And I also don't care if you're my shugo chara, I can still kick you out! Now shut up, all of you!" Utau yelled. Then, under her breath, she muttered, "Sheesh. This is my first time treating a patient alone, and you guy aren't helping at all..."

"Kiskiskiski..." Il chuckled. "El, don't mess with Utau-chan. She's in a bad mood because of... You know..." She leaned closer to the shugo charas, so that Utau couldn't hear what she was about to say. "The songs. She hates them because it's connected to her dark past... She wants to forget everything that happened before, and that X Character didn't exactly help..."

_**BANG!**_

"Hahahaha! Hey there, Utau-chan! Did you have a good day?" Souma Kukai barged into the room, a huge grin plastered on his face. Next to him was another shugo chara, with spiky green hair that had a star pin on it. He held a soccerball, and, like Kukai, looked vey sporty.

Utau narrowed her eyes. "Kukai, I'm not in the mood today," she warned. "Where's Nagihiko-sempai?"

"You called?" Fujisaki Nagihiko appeared behind Kukai. Being the older one, Kukai was naturally taller than Nagihiko. He looked at Ryuu. "Ah, so you're the guy everyone was talking about... I'm guessing you need help, Utau?"

Utau rolled her eyes. "Well, duh."

"Temari!" he called out. A shugo chara appeared. Shelooked very girly, wearing a kimono with flower designs and had a hair pin with similar flower designs. "Help Utau clean up Ikuto's wounds," he ordered.

Temari winked. "Ok!"

"Rhythm!" he called out. A cool-looking shugo chara flew out. He wore a white hat with thin stripes on it. Hung around his neck was a pair of headphones. "You come with me to get some supplies."

Rhythm nodded. "Got it."

"Kukai! Daichi!" he called out.

"Hahahaha, what is it, buddy?" Kukai laughed.

Daichi flew over to Nagihiko. "Anyhing you want?"

"Just stay here and make them feel... Happier or something. Make them enjoy themselves."

"Hahahaha, sure, why not?"

"Don't make them feel uncomfortable."

"Hahahaha, why would I do that? Hahahaha!"

Nagihiko smiled, them left the room with Rhythm, who smiled, winked, and waved at the ladies, and Kina looked like she melted from happiness. The others, however, muttered, "What a flirt."

Kukai nudged Ryuu. "Hahaha, so, how's it going? You feeling ok?"

He nodded. "Yep. It would've been worse if they didn't come at all... I don't even have those special powers."

Kukai cocked his head. "Special powers?"

"The one when you go something like: Chara Nari!"

"Oooh... That. That's called a chara nari. A character transformation, basically. If you don't know how to do it, then..."

"You're in big trouble," Daichi finished.

"So, you're going to recieve special training. It's called..."

"Kukai's Special Training!" Daichi announced in a dramatic voice.

_Very... Original,_ Ryuu thought.

"Hahahaha, come with me!" Grabbing Ryuu's hand, Kukai rocketed out of the room. Daichi, Yuko, and Emi followed. They ran across the long hallway, then down three spiral staircases.

"Please... Slow... Down..." Ryuu managed to say.

"Hahaha, this is how you get stronger, kid!" Kukai replied. "We're almost there anyways!" He skidded to a halt. "... And we're here!"

Ryuu, who was now barely able to stand because of exhaustion, stammered, "F-Finally..."

Kukai smiled. "This'll make you feel better!" He took a huge bucket of water, and poured it on Ryuu's head.

Ryuu clenched his fists, ready to let out his anger on Kukai. "R-Ryuu, d-don't get angry..." Yuko panted, tired from flying so fast.

Ryuu softened, although he still had an angry look on his face. "I'm still soaking wet."

"Hahahaha, that's ok!" Kukai laughed. "This'll help you chara nari!"

"How the hell does that help?!"

"Hahahaha, because when your body senses danger, it boosts up the chance to make you chara nari for the first time... After the first time, your chara naris come a bit more naturally. You know, on instinct," Kukai explained.

Daichi nodded. "This'll make it easier to chara nari."

Kukai turned to Emi. "You!" he called out.

"Yes?" she answered.

"What's your name?"

"Emi... Is there something you want me to help you with?"

"Hahahaha, Emi! That's a cute name!" Kukai laughed. "Well, your bearer is that unconsious girl... Right?"

Emi nodded. "Yes, why?"

"Well then make sure to listen carefully! This'll prove to help her!  
Hahaha!"

Daichi started explaining. "Try saying 'Boku no kokoro: Unlock!' and then do this:" he made an 'L' using his pointer finger and his thumb, and then made it so that it formed a rectangle. He then swithed the positions of his fingers, making a smiliar-looking rectangle.

Kukai nodded. "That's right. Lemme demonstrate for you, hahahaha!" He laughed. "Boku no kokoro: Unlock!" He shouted, forming the rectangle thingie with his fingers. A blue light surrounded him, and he stood on an orange flying board with a star on it, and Daichi flew next to him. His board left a white mist, and he used it to form a star. When he was finished forming the star, it glowed yellow, and his outfit was different. He wore misty green, and he sorta looked like a pilot. He struck a pose, where one fist was in the air while the other one was bent. "Chara Nari: Sky Jack!" He looked at Ryuu. "Try it, kiddo!"

Ryuu nodded. "B-Boku no kokoro: U-Unlock..." he muttered.

Nothing happened.

Kukai shook his head. "Hahahaha, kiddo, that's not how you do it. You need to speak without hesitation, and speak louder too, while you're at it. You need to make your heart hear you!"

"G-Got it..." he muttered.

"See? That's what I mean! Get rid of that habit! No hesitation, no doubts, no nothin'. Also, you have to speak..." he took his two hands and cupped them around his mouth, like he was about to shout out something. "LOUDER! THIS LOUD IS FINE! JUST SPEAK LOUDER!" Kukai shouted.

Ryuu winced. "Seriously, you're gonna make me deaf..."

Kukai smiled. "See? Even that's better! Hahaha, try to chara nari again!"

He nodded. "Boku no kokoro: Unlock!" he raised his voice a little, and did the rectangle thing. The area around him glowed white. He smiled, and waved. Yuko stuck hid thumb up, then returned to his egg, which was a warm blue-green egg with a smiley face on it. The egg then went inside Ryuu's chest, and he spread his arms out, wide. His body  
glowed a merry blue, and wings sprouted from his back. No, not those cute, girly wings. I'm talking about REAL angel wings. Sophisticated ones. The types of wings that Utau has... But his wings were slightly bigger that his own size. Then his body no longer glowed, and he wore a different outfit. He wore a white t-shirt, one where there was a smiley face on it, as well as a pair of navy blue shorts. He struck a pose, one where he held out his hand and winked. "Chara Nari: Friendly Angel!"

Kukai clapped. "Hahahaha, there we go! Emi, did you getthat?" he asked, glancing at the busy shugo chara, who was currently trying to take as many notes as possible. "Next up, kiddo, is your attack. I'm sure you saw Utau-chan's Angel's Cradle and NightmareLorelei, Amu's Spiral Heart, Colorful Canvas, Remake Honey, and Shooting Star Shower, Rima's Juggling Party and Tightrope Dancer, and Yaya's Go Go Little Duckies... Right?"

Ryuu nodded. "Yep. Sure did."

"Well, those are their individual powers. Everyone's powers are different. For example, mine would be..." Using is board, he flew over a dummy, and he stopped when he was about three yards away from it. "Golden..." a golden ball appeared near his foot. "Victory..." he picked up his foot, ready to kick the ball. "SHOOT!" he shouted, kicking the ball. It rocketed intothe dummy, leaving steams where the ball had hit it... Poor dummy...

"Woah... I wanna do that with Shizuko-chan!" Emi said in awe.

"Hahahaha, that's how you do it! The words should just come to you... Try it!" Kukai ordered.

Ryuu nodded. "Got it..." Ok, come on words, come to me, come to me, come to me... he thought repeatedly.

"Hahahaha, just relax. Open your mouth and say the first words that come up to your mind."

He nodded. "O-Oh..." he opened his mouth, and then shouted, "Chocolate Dumplings!"**(Lol, that was the first thing that came up to my mind... Idk if those actually taste good, I've never tried chocolate dumplings... And this is to no offense for chocolate dumpling lover out there... Anyways, back to the story.)**

Kukai burst out laughing. "Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" He laughed so hard tears formed in his eyes. When his laughter finally subsided, he said, "Hahahaha, you're a funny kiddo! If that doesn't work, then try asking your shugo chara."

Ryuu face-palmed himself, digging his face in his hand. "You couldn't have told me sooner..." he muttered, glaring at Kukai.

"Hahaha, sorry, sorry. It's just that that's how I first got my powers: it just came to me."

Ryuu rolled his eyes. "Whatever."_Yuko, do you know what the hell is the name of my power?_ Ryuu asked in his mind.

Entering his mind was uncontrolable laughter._Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, chocolate dumplings... Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"_

_Shut up!_ he thought angrily._Just tell me what's the move._

_Hahahaha... Ha, ha..._ Yuko's laugh subsided._Eh... Try... Joyful Gifts._

_... Seriously? You'd better not be lying to me..._

_Hey, it's better than chocolate dumplings..._ Yuko burst out laughing again.

_Shut up, he ordered._

"Yo. Did you find out what your power is, kiddo?" Kukai asked.

Ryuu nodded. "Yep."_Here goes nothing... Hope this actually works... I don't wanna embarrass myself again..._ "Joyful..." he spread out his arms. "GIFTS!" Things of all sorts started pouring out of his chest.

Yuko appeared next to Ryuu. His shimmery arms were spread out, and he announced, "Everyone, take present! Feel happier! Yay!"

Kukai popped out of the loads of items. "Next time... Aim... At the... Dummy..." he gasped, as if he was drowning. Well, technically, he is... drowning from gifts. He dived back into the pile.

"Kukai!" Ryuu shouted, diving into the pile to save him.

"Hahahaha, this will be for Utau-chan..." Kukai picked up a box of chocolates.

"Oh la la!~" Yuko said, making Kukai jump, startled.

"N-No, it's n-not what you think!" he shouted out, his cheeks flushed pure red. "A-Anyways, let's check out what other moves you have," he said, regaining his composure. "Let's get outta this mountain of goodies." Together, Kukai and Ryuu flew out of the pile.

Kukai flew gracefully around Ryuu. "Hahaha, this time I won't get caught by your attacks!"

_What's the next attack we have?_

_Try Angel's Hug._

Ryuu rolled his eyes._As__ if Joyful Gifts wasn't enough... Oh well._ He sighed. Better get starting. "Angel's..." He spread his arms out, and his wings unfolded. "HUG!" The wings wrapped around the nearest object, pulling it close to Ryuu. What was that object? Kukai.

Kukai spat out a mouthful of feathers. "Well that's lovely. I didn't know you loved me this much."

Yuko appeared next to Ryuu again. "Don't you wish that Utau would do that to you!" he teased.

"Haha..." he fake laughed. "Shuddup. Not funny. Anyways, any other moves?"

Ryuu turned to Yuko. "Well?"

He nodded. "Last but not least... I present to you... Heavenly Light."

Kukai flew far away from Ryuu. "Hahaha, let's see how you can attack me from here!"

"Heavenly..." His wings grew larger. "LIGHT!" Blinding light camefrom his wings, and a nice, soothing melody came up. It looked truly beautiful, as if heaven was here instead of in the sky.

_Ryuu, now here's the best part: say 'Visions of Joy!'_

He nodded._Got it,_ he thought. "Visions of... JOY!" The floor turned into clouds, and eight things appeared: Shizuko, Emi, Kina, Kazu, Aya, Utau, El, and Il. "Shizuko! You're ok!" Ryuu shouted, relieved.

She smiled, and nodded. "Feeling better than ever."

"HEY!" Emi shouted, pointing at the look-alike that was with Shizuko and the others. "YOU'RE A FAKE!" She shouted angrily, swiping at her. For a second, her image wavered, then disappeared.

"What the hell?" Ryuu stared at the place where 'Emi' once was.

Yuko appeared next to him. "Lemme explain. This is a set of illusions... An illusion that is designed and created by something that would make the person nearby extremely happy. Remember your attack? Visions of Joy? Well, this is it," Yuko explained. "Let's watch the show," he said mischieviously, pointing at Kukai.

"U-Utau-chan?!" Kukai stared at her dreamily.

"I've been waiting for you, dear. I just wanna say... That I love you," she blushed, and looked at the floor shyly.

"U-Utau-chan!" he shouted, charging at her, ready to give her a hug. As he made contact with the illusion, it faded away, leaving him to fall face-flat on the floor. "Utau-chan?"

Yuko burst out laughing. "Hahaha! That was our move, which was called Visions of Joy! Now we really know the truth!"

Kukai's face washed with red. "L-Lies. Anyways, let's rest for now."

_**~Meanwhile...~**_

"... Where is Kukai and the other boy?" Nagihiko asked.

Utau shrugged. "Dunno. Too busy working to notice that they were gone."

"Went off to do his special little training," Ikuto muttered.

Nagihiko dug his face into the palm of his hand. "I thought I told him to stay put and make them feel comfortable..."

Utau smirked. "Never trust a Kukai," she advised.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Shizuko... I don't know when you're gonna wake up, but I hope you feel better..." someone said. Who was this person? His voice sounds... familiar. "I... wish you could wake up now."

I groaned. Slowly, I opened my eyes. Sitting next to my bed was a very worried-looking Ryuu, with Emi, Kina, Yuko, and four other shugo charas flying next to him, three girls, one guy. The first girl was devil-like, with dark purple hair and a red outfit that revealed a bit too much. The second one was he exact opposite, since it was angel-like instead, with blond hair and wierd-looking eyes. The third one was really girly, with purple hair, while the guy, (who looked very similar,) looked really cool, with the same colored hair. _Huh,_I thought._Both of them reminds me of Nagihiko._

"Shizuko!" Emi shouted, tackle-hugging me.

Kina turned away. "Glad you've finally woken up."

"Sh-Shizuko..." Ryuu muttered. Tears formed in his eyes.

"Wh-What is it, Ryuu? What happened?" I asked.

Ryuu bit his lip. "N-Nothing."

"At times like this, it's my chance to shine! Chara change!" Yuko shouted.

Tears flowed out of Ryuu's eyes. "I was so, so, very worried!"

"W-What happened?"

"You fainted, and you didn't wake up after that. It's already been two days!"

I stared at him incredulously, and then looked at Emi and Kina. "Is this true?"

Kina nodded solemnly. "Yep. You've been unconcious for two days!" Emi exclaimed.

The devil-like shugo chara flew up. "Kishikishikishikishi... So the sleeping beauty has finally woken up."

"So you've finally woken up. Did you have nice dreams?" a girl popped up from a door. She had long, blonde hair, which was tied into two pigtails. She wore a cute nurse's outfit, and looked very... familiar. Wait a second! She looks a lot like... Hoshina Utau! No no no, wait a second... She IS Hoshina Utau!

On the inside, I screamed my head off, feeling so uncontrolablly happy and lucky, but on the outside, I stared at her. "H-Hoshina Utau?!"

"Kishikishikishikishi... Of course it's Hoshina Utau! The one and only!" the devil-like shugo chara chuckled.

I turned to the shugo charas who I didn't know. "Who are you guys? Who's your bearer?"

"Il andEl my shugo charas," Utau explained. The devil-like and the angel-like shugo chara flew up. Utau pointed at the devil-like one. "Here's Il..." she pointed at the angel-like one. "... And here's El."

The girly shugo chara and the cool-looking shugo chara flew up. The girly one winked. "I'm Temari, and this is Rhythm." she pointed at the cool-looking one.

Rhythm winked at me. "Yo!"

"And they're my shugo chara!" a head popped out behind Utau.

"F-Fujisaki Nagihiko?!" I stared at him, dumbstruck. Who else would have those long purple hair?

"You don't need to be so formal. Just call me Nagihiko. Nagi for short."

I nodded calmly, but in the inside, I screamed._I GOT PERMISSION FROM FUJISAKI NAGIHIKO TO CALL HIM NAGI!_ "Is the rest of the group here?"

"Kishikishikishi... Of course!" Il chuckled.

"This is the Embryo Hunter's Headquarters!" Rhythm exclaimed.

"I guess you could call it that... But it's more like our house," Nagi explained.

Utau shrugged. "Huh. More like a huge mansion designed for all of us."

"C-Can I go meet them right now?!" I asked excitedly, beaming. I probably looked like a chara changed with Emi or something.

"Let's just meet up with them at lunch. You really don't know where everyone is in this place," Nagi suggested.

I nodded. "Ok!"

"Hahahaha, in the meantime, it's time for Kukai's Special Training!" Souma Kukai barged into the room.

My eyes widened. Oh no, I thought. Kukai's Special Training was very, very, VERY strict and energy-consuming.

_**GROWL.**_

I looked around. "W-What was that?!"

"Hahaha, this kid's hilarious!" Kukai laughed.

A shugo chara flew up. He had green spiky hair and wore a headband with a star on it. His clothes looked very sporty, and he looked a bit like Kukai. "That was your stomach."

"Eh? And who are you?" I asked.

"Daichi. Kukai's shugo chara," he explained. "Nice to meetcha!" he held out his tiny little hand, and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Hahaha, alright! It's almost time for lunch, so let's just call the others!" Kukai suggested.

"Alright! Let's go! I'm starvin'!" Rhythm shouted.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Hahaha, here we are: the dining room!" Kukai announced.

"You must be the girl everyone's talking about!" a blonde-haired man said.

"P-Pierre de Moreau?! A-Aren't you a famous chef?! Why are you here?!" I asked.

"Don't forget: I'm also Lulu's father. Most people don't know that though. I'm this place's chef!"

"L-Lulu de Morcerf's father?!" I cried out. This place is like heaven, with all the Embryo Hunters here. "I feel like I'm gonna faint from happiness!"

"Hahahaha," Kukai laughed. "Don't faint again! You just recovered from fainting!"

"Did someone call for lunch?!" a babyish voice came out. Her orange hair was tied into two pigtails with two large bows.

"Y-Yuiki Yaya!" My eyes widened.

"Hey, there's more of us," a pink-haired girl walked in casually, followed with a bunch of other people.

"H-Hinamori Amu!" My eyes probably bulged out at this point.

Kukai hung his arm around me. "Hahaha, before you shout out everyone's names, let's intoduce ourselves!" He walked to the others, with Utau and Nagi following him.

They hurriedly scuttled around. When they finally stopped moving around, I realized that they were in the same positions as they were in my poster.

"I'm Hinamori Amu," she muttered, looking away. Huh, I thought. She reminds me of Kina... a LOT. How did I not notice it before?! "Ran, Miki, Su, Dia!" she called out. Four shugo charas flew up. "Ran," she pointed at a cheerful-looking shugo chara covered in pink. She looked like a cheerleader, making her look athletic. She wore a white cap with a heart on it, and her pink hair was tied into a high ponytail. Somehow, she reminds me of Emi. I'm sure they two would get along pretty well. "Miki," she pointed at a tom-boyish shugo chara covered in blue. She wore a large, loose hat with a spade in it to cover most of her short hair. I'm sure Aya would get along with her. "Su," she pointed at a maid-like shugo chara covered in green. She wore a maid-like white hat with a clover on it, covering her blond hair. "Dia," she pointed at a confident-looking shugo chara covered in yellow. She had shiny, orange hair tied into two high pigtails, with a  
white headband with a diamond on it.

"I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Amu-chan's boyfriend." I squealed in the inside. Personally, I was an Ikuto fan.**(DON'T kill me, readers who are not Ikuto fans. Lol, sorry, AquaBluey.)** A cat-like shugo chara covered with dark blue flew up. "And this is Yoru."

"Hoshina Utau. You already know Il and El, so it doesn't really matter," she humphed.

"I'm Tadase Hotori," a blond-haired boy announced. He, to be honest, looked very cute.**(Happy now, AquaBluey?)** "This is Kiseki," he pointed at a similar-looking shugo chara, but thus one had purple hair and a prince's outfit.

"The oh-so-mighty, famous, prince!" Kukai shouted.

Suddenly Tadase changed. On top of his head lay a tiny prince's crown. "Did you just say... Prince?" he asked, head down, as fire appeared to be the background around him. He looked up, eyes looking malicious. "HAHAHAHA!" he laughed evilly. "I am no mere prince, I am a king! King of the world! BWAHAHAHA!"

A blond-haired girl, who was clutching onto him very tightly, chuckled. "Oh dear- he chara changed again. Oh well... Anyways, I'm Lu-"

"HEY! Stop stealing my spotlight! Give some respect to the king, you commoner!"

The girl smiled sweetly. "Ok, one second dear, after I'm done with the introductions. Anyways, I'm Lulu. Lulu de Morcerf. Tadase-kun's lovely and beautiful girlfriend. This is Nana." she pointed at a fancy-looking shugo chara. She was covered in a darkish red/violet. She wore an elegant hat, protecting her curly hair. She also had on a matching dress, with different types of jewels on the rim.

"AND I'M YUIKI YAYA!" she shouted in a babyish voice. "BUT YOU CAN CALL ME YAYA!" she pointed at a baby-like shuto chara. "THIS IS PEPE!"

"I'm Mashiro Rima," she muttered. "This is Kusukusu." she pointed at a clown-like shugo chara.

"Hahaha! Of course! Bala-Balance!~" I shouted, trying to make the bala-balance pose, and failing miserably when I fell down.

"That's all wrong! The angle, the balance, everything!" she muttered coldly.

"S-Sorry... I was just joking..." I apologized.

She looked up, glaring at me. "Comedy is no laughing matter! It's serious!"

Kusukusu flew up. "Chara change!"

Two tiny little, barely noticable green marks appeared below Rima's eyes. One was a star, while the other one was a raindrop. "Bala-Balance!" she shouted and stuck a pose, with Kusukusu, Yaya, and Pepe following along.

"Hahaha, you already know me, Daichi, Nagi, Temari, and Rhythm, so just skip us," Kukai said.

"Sanjou Kairi," a green-haired guy announced, fixing his glasses. "Musashi." he gestured towards a similar-looking shugo chara, except this one wore a traditional Japanese outfit, with his long green hair tied into a high ponytail. He motioned over at two other people: one lady, one man. The lady had reddish brown hair and wore a pair of glasses, making her look very organized. The man looked the complete opposite, with orange messy hair and glasses. He looked very clumsy.  
"And my assistants: Sanjou Yukari, my older sister, and Nikaidou Yuu, her husband." A devilish-looking girl about me and Ryuu's age popped up from behind them. She looked like a mix between Yukari and Yuu, with Yuu's messy hairstyle and Yukari's hair color. A witch-like shugo chara with short dark purple hair and a blood red streak of hair flew next to  
her. She wore a witch's hat and a large, boiling pot floating in front of her. She held onto a wooden spoon, and constantly mixed the mysterious contents in there.

"Who's her?" I pointed at the girl. "She's not in the show."

"Of course not. We have our own little privacy too, you know. Fans don't need to know every tiny little secret we hold," the girl sneered. The shugo chara next to her humphed.

Yukari nudged her. "Akumu, no need to act this rude," she scolded. "Introduce yourself."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said a tortured voice. "I'm Nikaidou Akumu, and my shugo chara is Majyo." she humphed and looked away, with Majyo mirroring her movements. "Nikaidou Yuu's and Sanjou Yukari's daughter."

Pierre whispered in my ear: "You're next after your friend over there." he nodded at Ryuu, then walked over to the dining table, where he set up the dishes.

"I'm Ryuu, and this is Yuko," he announced, and pointed at Yuko at the same time. "Nice to meetcha!"

I took a deep breath, and then announced, "I'm Shizuko. This is Emi," I pointed at Emi. "And this is Kina." I pointed at Kina.

"I realized that they didn't announce their first names... Only their stinkin' first names. I mean, each and every one of us wasted our breath telling them our full names, and they can't even introduce us properly," Akumu blabbed out.

Ryuu looked down. It was as if a raincloud flew above his head. He looked sad and depressed, with a tiny bit of longing. "I don't know my last name... My parents left me so long ago."

Yukari nudged Akumu, this time even harder. "Akumu! Be nice!" she scolded.

Akumu smugly crossed her arms, looking down at me. "What about you?"

I rolled my eyes. "I barely even know my parents. I've seen them... What? Once every five years? Not even. Why should I bother being addressed with THEIR stupid name?!" I probably sounded like I chara changed with Kina and a thundercloud.

"AKUMU!" Yukari hissed loudly. "Shut your trap this instant!"

She smirked, satisfied at my anger. It was as if she wanted me to explode. I clenched my fists._If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get,_ I thought angrily.

Chara change! Emi's cheerful voice entered my mind.

I smiled. "Hahaha, it's ok, don't worry about it," I said calmly. "I mean, there's nothing you guys could've done, right?"

Akumu looked taken aback, but just for a second. She rolled her eyes and humphed, then stomped away. "Not hungry," she muttered.

Yuu rushed over to me, tripped and falling in the process. "S-So sorry about Akumu... She doesn't normally act like this... She just... Sorta... Doesn't get along with other people that well... Especially about the show. She doesn't like the fact that she's not allowed to act with us. Anyways, I'm so so very sorry."

I smiled. "Hahaha, don't worry about it."

"LUNCHTIME!" Pierre shouted. "I'M SURE YOU GUYS ARE ALL STARVIN'!"

"Hahaha, let's go eat!" I laughed.

"Yay! More sweets!" Yaya shouted.

"Yay! ~Dechu!~" Pepe cheered.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The dining table was beautiful. There were all sorts of food there, starting from fancy foods for people like Lulu, to plain normal food such as sandwiches and such for Kukai. Dessert was already set up, with cupcakes and ice cream, for Yaya. Everyone dived right in.

"Please help yourself to whatever foods you like," Pierre said. "I'll just be eating too." he sat next to Lulu, and then pointed at two chairs: one next to Amu, and the other one next to Yuu.

I looked over at Ryuu, and saw that he was staring at the food, and Yuko was drooling. They quickly rushed to the seat next to Yuu, and started gobbling up anything they could get their hands on.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Emi shouted, flying over to the seat next to Amu.

I sighed, glancing at Kina. "Wanna go?"

She shrugged. "Sure," she muttered, and followed me as I approached the seat next to Amu.

I scanned the table, realizing that I didn't recognize most of the food. Holding a silver spoon in one hand, I hastily took something that looked like a dumpling, but there was some unknown brown substance covering it. I took a tiny bite in it, and a delicious flavor entered my senses. "Mmm! This is good!" I exclaimed. "What is it?"

"Chocolate dumplings. The other day, Kukai suggested it," Pierre replied. He shrugged. "I don't know why, but it actually tastes ok."

Yuko burst out laughing. "Hahaha, chocolate dumplings! Hahahaha!"

Ryuu nudged Yuko. "Please be quiet, you're disturbing some people."

"Hahaha, don't worry! You won't disturb anyone in here," Kukai laughed.

"Well, it certainly will disturb me," Ryuu argued.

Yuko opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment every shugo chara perched. Yuko cocked his head. "What's this negative feeling?" he asked.

Ran flew up to Amu. "Amu-chan! X egg alert!"

Dia turned to the confused-looking me, Emi, Kina, Ryuu, and Yuko, and smiled. "Don't we'll explain everything later. Right now, we need to work."

"Hey guys!" Kukai shouted, flinging his arm around Ryuu. "This'll be the perfect training for this kiddo!"

"W-What do you mean?" Ryuu asked.

"Remember my special training with you chara nariing and using your powers? Well then just shout out whatever attacks, and try to defeat the X egg! Just don't destroy it... All you have to do is make it stop struggling so that Amu can purify it. We'll explain later what the heck is going on."

"You'd better," Ryuu muttered.

I just stare at them blankly. "Chara nariing? Powers? What the heck are you guys talking about?!"

"We'll explain later," Kukai said. "Ryuu, hurry up and chara nari already!"

He nodded. "Ok!" He did a strange motion with his fingers, making a rectangle out of them. "Boku no kokoro: Unlock!" The area around him glowed white, and he completely transformed. He had a pair of sophisticated angel wings, and he wore a white t-shirt, with navy blue shorts. He struck a pose, where he held out a welcoming hand and winked. He looked much, much, much, MUCH less intimidating, with his hair not covering half of his face, as it used to. He, to be honest, actually looked pretty hot like this. Only because his face was a bit cute. Nothing else. No, I do not like him. Nope. Never in my life. He's just a friend, just a friend... "Chara Nari: Friendly Angel!" Ryuu shouted.

"Ran! Are there a lot of them?" Amu asked.

Ran shook her head. "Only one."

"Guys! Kukai's right: Ryuu needs training, and this would be the perfect material. Ryuu, Kukai, Ikuto, and Utau can go, and Shizuko can watch. Ikuto will carry her. Since its only one X egg, I think that Ryuu can handle it. Kukai is their instructer, so he needs to go. Amu needs to purify the egg, and Shizuko will just watch and learn. Ikuto and Utau served as backup. The rest of us will just sit here and wait," Nagi ordered.

Amu nodded. "Watashi no kokoro: Unlock!" she shouted, with Kukai, Ikuto, and Utau following her lead. A glow went around all of them, and whengthe glow subsided, they all looked different. "Chara Nari: Amulet Heart!" Amu shouted. She wore a pink cheerleader's outfit, making her look very athletic. Her pink hair was tied into a high ponytail, and  
she wore a topless cap with a large heart on it.

"Chara Nari: Sky Jack!" Kukai shouted. He wore mostly green, and also aviator-like goggles strapped around his head. On it as a star. He was on a flying blue board, with a star on the middle of it.

"Chara Nari: Black Lynx," Ikuto said calmly. In the inside, I squealed my head off. He wore a dark blue outfit, and his shirt revealed his stomach. He wore a long cape, and on his gloves, he grew claws. He also ha a pair of car ears as well as a cat tail.

"Chara Nari: Seraphic Charm!" Utau shouted. She had apair of angel-like wings, similar to the ones Ryuu has. She wore a pink tutu, and looked beautiful.

Ikuto jumped to my side and carried me, princess style. I squealed my head off again. "Let's go get that X Egg, Amu-chan!"

Amu nodded. "Heart Speeders!" she called out. A pair of shining pink rollerskates appeared on her foot. "Everyone! Follow my lead!" she shouted, and flew off.

Ikuto, Kukai, Utau, and Ryuu quickly followed Amu, all of them flying. A few times, I would catch Ryuu glancing uncomfortably at me and Ikuto, as if he didn't like the fact that Ikuto was carrying me. Not surprising. Many guys, for some reason, are really cautious about him.

"There it is!" Amu shouted, pointing a a purple egg marked with an X. "Ryuu, go and try to catch it!"

Ryuu nodded. "Heavenly..." His wings grew larger. "LIGHT!" Blinding light came from his wings, and a nice, soothing melody came up. It looked truly beautiful, as if heaven was here instead of in the sky where it should be. "Visions of... JOY!" The floor turned into clouds, and a few things came up.

One was Amu and Ikuto marrying and having ten children.**(Yes, I had to do it, AquaBluey.)** Another was Kukai and Utau holding hands. Another Utau was onstage, with flashy lights all over her, and also people cheering from below. There was also one where Ryuu sidekicked Ikuto, and he carried me himself._Huh. Wonder what the heck is going on..._ I thought.

"Who's that?" Emi asked, pointing to the cheerful-looking girl smiling and waving at me. My eyes widened at the sight of her. "She looks a lot like me."

Maybe because... Emi was born from the feeligs of wantin to be like her...

_~Flashback~_

_She was the average teenage girl, except for the fact that she was from America. She had blond hair, and she always smiled._

_Sabrina._

_To this day, I remember everything clearly. Me moving to school, Sensei introducing me to the class, and her all-smiley face while she cheerfully said, "I'll give her a tour!"_

_Sensei had assigned my seat right next to Sabrina, and she would always chatter about. "Hello, my name is Sabrina, nice to meet you!" "Wanna play after school today?" "Hey, can we be project partners?" "How about we hang out at my house tomorrow?"_

_Although I didn't really consider her my friend back then, we got along pretty well. It wasn't until I lost her when I realized how important she was to me._

_That day was horrible. I remember the bullies getting all fired up about bullying us, and then stealing her bag. Inside was some sorta egg. Now that I think about it, it must've been her shugo chara's egg. The bullies, seeing how precious it was to Sabrina, "dropped" it; making it smash into little pieces. Suddenly she no longer seemed to be he normal self. She drooped, and muttered, "It's all useless. Everything. Every last bit."_

_After that, she ran home, and I tried to follow her... But the bullies stopped me, saying that they were not done with me yet, and pushed me around a bit until they all got bored, and released me. I ran to her house to find her, but she wasn't there._

_The next day, Sensei announced that Sabrina had died, apparently commiting suicide by jumping into a river. Her body was found at midnight by a bunch of fishermen._

_~Flashback over~_

"... Shizuko? Are you ok?" Emi asked.

I looked at her, then looked away._She looks too much like Sabrina,_ I thought._It's too painful for me to look at her._

"Shizukooooooo! Come on, let's play, let's play!"

I whirled around. My eyes widened. "Sabrina!" I shouted, running over to her side.

She smiled. "Did you miss me?"

I nodded. "Of course! Of course! I missed you so much!" I shouted, reaching out to hug her.

Then she faded away. "S-Sabrina?" I called out. "Where are you?"

"Lemme explain. That was an illusion, created by Ryuu's Visions of Joy," Emi explained.

I nodded, without turning around. My head hung down, so that no one could see me crying.

"Angel's Hug!" I heard Ryuu shout.

"Nice job!" Amu shouted. "Negative Heart: Lock on! Open Heart!"

"Sh-Shizuko? What's wrong?" Emi asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing. Don't worry about it," I said.

"Hey. What happened here?" I heard Ikuto ask.

"I don't know. There was an image of this girl that looked like me, and she looked really happy at first, but when the image faded away, she ended up like this," Emi said.

"Shizuko? Is there something wrong?" Ryuu asked.

I looked up, only to be met with a pair of beautiful eyes. Guess whose? Nope, not Amu's, nor Kukai's, nor Utau's... It was Ikuto's. "It's ok to tell us," he muttered.

Mermerized, I muttered, "It's the image. My best friend died last year, and when I thought that she was alive..." more tears spilled out. "She's gone... Again."

Amu clenched her fists. "Are you stupid?"

"Stop reliving your past," Utau interrupted. "We all have had horrible pasts. For example, Amu's fourth shugo chara, Dia, turned into an X egg. Yuu, Yukari, Kairi, Lulu, Ikuto and I all used to work for the dark side."

"Nagi kept the fact that he was really Nadeshiko, a former best friend of mine who was a 'girl,'" Amu continued on. "Rima was almost kidnapped. Tadase lived on believing that his 'older brother' Ikuto had betrayed him, and ended up hurting him a lot."

"Even Akumu-" Utau spat out. "She wanted to be in the show, but her parents viciously rejected, making her hate everyone who dares even MENTION the show."

"All those people-" Amu said. "All those people were strong enough to live through these stupid facts, so just stinkin' get over it already!" she shouted.

Ikuto nodded. "Amu-chan and Utau are right. Everyone has horrible pasts. Don't relive them."

"E-Even me..." Ryuu muttered. "I-I have regrets too, you know. My parents... They left me at a young age, and I took them for granted. I know I told you that they abandoned me, but in reality... They disappeared. I don't know where the hell they went. Ever since then, I didn't want to get close to anyone... I was a coward. I didn't want to get hurt again, so I dressed up all badass so that people could stay away from me... Until you came. You made me want to have friends all my life... You showed me what happiness was." he smiled at me.

_H-He's so cute..._ I thought, blushing._Wait a second... What the hell Ami thinking?! He's just a friend!_

Ikuto smirked. "Same thing happened between me and Amu-chan... And then I became her beloved boyfriend."

Ryuu blushed. "B-But there's nothing between us! We're just friends!"

"That's what I thought too," Amu said, eyes gleaming mischieviously.

"B-But that's you and Ikuto. We're Shizuko and Ryuu," I said.

"Sounds like a couple name to me," Amu said.

"Ryuuko seems like a nice name," Ikuto muttered, smirking. "Or maybe Shizuu?"

Amu nodded. "I think Ryuuko sounds good."

"H-Hey! Shut up already!" Ryuu shouted, his face flushed with red.

"Hahahaha, loosen up! They're just trying to make you guys feel better!" Kukai laughed.

"It's not funny!" Ryuu protested.

"Ryuuko, loosen up!" Utau shouted. "You too, Shizuu!"

"H-Hey! That's not funny!" Ryuu protested again.

I burst out laughing. "Hahaha!"

They all stared at me. Finally, Ikuto asked, "Why are you laughing? The joke's on you."

"Because... I've never had such a lively argument in my life. It's so... Relieving."

They all stare at me.

"I know it might be hard for you guys to understand, but... All my life I've ever done was sit in the darkness and being quiet... It's fun to argue."

Kukai blinked, then laughed. "Hahaha, this kid's funny! Alrighty then, let's go back to the dining room! I don't know about you guys, but I certainly didn't finish eating! Last one to get there is the loser!" he laughed, and zoomed off with his flying board.

Utau pouted. "Hey, that's not fair! You got a headstart! Get back here!" she shouted, flying to catch up to Kukai.

"Ikuto!" Amu shouted. "Let's go!"

Ikuto nodded. "Ryuu, help carry Shizuko for me," he muttered, and jumped off to follow Amu.

I blinked. "What just happened in less than three seconds ago?"

Ryuu shrugged. "Dunno. But I do know that I have to carry you."

Was it just me, or did he like the fact that he had to carry me?! Whatever...

_**~Now to Ryuu's POV...~**_

"Ryuu, help carry Shizuko for me!" Ikuto shouted, and ran off.

Shizuko blinked. "What just happened in less than three seconds ago?"

I shrugged. "Dunno. But I do know that I have to carry you."On the outside, I might've seemed calm, but on the inside, my heart was beating rapidly._Thank you, Ikuto,_ I thought.

"Well, this is gonna be awkward..." Shizuko announced. "We're gonna get made fun of even more if they see us like that."

I shrugged. "Unless you suggest walking. That distance would kill your feet, though."

Shizuko rolled her eyes. "I've been walking to school everyday for two hours straight without a single break. I think I can handle such a short distance.

"But I really wanna go home and eat some more food," I whined.

"Then go."

"Well, I bet you're still hungry too. I mean, you haven't eatten in two days and now you didn't get to at least eat for one minute."

Shizuko humphed. "Fine," she muttered.

I sighed, then carried her, princess-style. I stared at those mermerized black eyes, filled with mystery. Her cheeks were tinted with a tad of pink, and she swung her arms around my neck. I heard beautiful music in the background.

"Better not drop me," Shizuko muttered, narrowing her eyes at me. The music in the background abruptly stopped.** (You know, when something romantic happens and there's a slow music going on in the background and then the irony happens and then the music stops? Yeah, that's what I'm talking about. Back to the story.)**

I nodded. "O-Of course not. I-I'll..." I looked away. "P-Protect you at all costs."

_**~Now back to the lovely Princess Shizuko's POV...~**_

My eyes widened, and I blushed._H-He sounds so much like Ikuto..._I thought._CUTE, HOT AND SEXY IKUTO!_**(Yes, AquaBluey, I had to do it... :P)**_He sounds like my Ikuto... SQUEEE! I've never encountered anyone other than Ikuto who made my heart beat so fast before!_

_Awwwwwwwwwwwz. That's so cutez,_ Emi's voice echoed in my mind.

_Shuddup,_ I thought._Don't you dare tell him._

_We'll see about that,_ Kina's voice rang. She smirked._ I__don't__ recommend trusting Emi the loudmouth._

_Excuse me?!_

I rolled my eyes. _Here we go again,_ I thought.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

I sighed. "Kukai, I told you- it's useless. I can't do it."

"There must be a way! Anything can be done with Kukai's Special Training!" Daichi shouted.

"Yeah! He worked his wonders on us, too!" Yuko shouted.

"Try one more time. Just one more. Remember: chin up, speak loudly, no hesitations, think about dangers, think about loved ones, and most importantly, believe!" Kukai shouted. "Anything can be achieved if you believe!"

I rolled my eyes. "I think I've believed enough for the last three hours," I muttered under my breath.

"Just try! One last time! I promise!" Kukai begged.

I sighed. "There's no end to it," I muttered. "Watashi no kokoro: Unlock!" I shouted, forming the wierd rectangle thingie with my fingers.

Nothing happened.

Emi sighed. "Awwww man... And I was really looking forward to it, too!"

Yuko patted her back. "Don't worry. It'll happen sometime. Soon, I betcha!"

Emi blushed. "R-Really? Well, I obviously knew that! Of course me and Shizuko-chan will chara nari soon!"

Kukai sighed. "God damn, this kid's hard to teach..." he muttered. Then he perked up. "I remember now! When I first chara nari, it was merely against my will, and by chance too."

"You had to tell me now... After trying to chara nari for three hours..." I muttered, digging my face into the palm of my hand.

"Hahaha, sorry, sorry..." Kukai laughed.

"Well then, we'll just explain to you what are X eggs," Daichi announced.

Kukai nodded. "Hahahaha, good idea, Daichi!" he shouted. "Regular eggs turn into X eggs when something is troubling them, or when they no longer believe in their dream. So it's up to us to purify them, so that they can believe again. Since shugo charas have some sorta egg radar, they can sense the X egg."

"You'll sense it once you feel a negative energy. If someone breaks the X egg, that crushes their dreams permanently, causing them to never believe," Daichi continued. "If the X egg born long enough, or when the X egg's bearer's distress is enough, the X egg hatches into an X Chara. An X Chara is a lot stronger than an X egg."

"Hahaha, that's it for your lesson today!" Kukai laughed.

"Well then, since we have nothing else to do here, let's just leave," Ryuu muttered.

Yuko's eyes widened, along with Daichi and Emi. "It's a large amount of negative energy- it's a lot of X eggs," Kina muttered.

Daichi nodded. "Yeah! Let's go, Kukai!"

He nodded. "Boku no kokoro: Unlock!" He did the transformation. "Chara Nari: Sky Jack!" He look over at Ryuu. "Ryuu, hurry up and chara nari!"

Ryuu nodded. "Boku no kokoro: Unlock!" He did the cute transformation. C_ould it possibly be...? That I'm in love with... Friendly Angel?!_ I thought, staring at him with mermerized eyes.**(Ok, I know I sorta copied Tadase with Amulet Heart but whatever...)**"Chara Nari: Friendly Angel!"

"The best I can xo for you is this: Chara change!" Emi shouted.

I straightened up. It was like I ate too much sugar, and drank too much energy drinks. I itched to move, to run. This wasn't like our normal chara changes. It felt like I was being transformed, into my chara nari form... But not quite right. I didn't really have my outfit changed, except for the smiley-face pin on my hair. "Guys! Lead the way! I'll catch up!" I shouted.

They nodded, and flew off. I jumped, screaming and shouting and causing a raucous, and ran off to follow them, close on their tails.

Ryuu glanced behind him, surprised to see me running so fast. "W-Woah! Sh-Shizuko! Do you need me to help carry you?" he asked, ready to swoop down and catch me like an eagle.

I shook my head vigorously. "No, it's fine! It's more relieving like this anyways! Don't worry about me!" I shouted._Worry about me,_ I cried out in my mind._I'm so tired... ;-;_

Ryuu nodded. "Got it!"

_**~Few minutes later...~**_

"There it is!" Kukai shouted, pointing at a bunch of X eggs.

"There's approximately... A lot of them," Emi said.

"One hundred fifty three, to be exact," Kina muttered.

Emi glared at Kina. "Shuddup."

"And why should I?"

"Because I said so."

"Well then that's an invalid reason."

"You guys! It's not the time for arguing!" I scolded.

"Shoot! With Amu and the others off to filming... It's up to us to purify them all!"

I cocked my head. "But aren't you in the film too?"

"I'm not in the next few episodes. Supposedly on vacation. Aren't you watching the show?"

"Well, I haven't watches TV since the last three days... I have been unconcious for too long."

"Oh, well then... THAT'S NOT THE POINT! Without Amu or Utau, we can't purify the eggs, meaning that..." he said dramatically. "We're screwed."

"Let's just try to gather them up! Maybe then they'll show up and purify the eggs!" Ryuu shouted. "Joyful... GIFTS!" Spreading out his arms, a bunch of things poured out of his chest.

"Muri... Muri... Muri... MURIIIIIIIII!" the X eggs chanted. They charged at Ryuu and Kukai, knocking them over and making them fall. Thirteen of the X eggs hatched. The X eggs circled around Ryuu and Kukai, while the X Charas released dark energy waves at them. "Impossible!" the X Chara chanted. "Everything's impossible!" they shouted.

"Ugh... I can't... Move..." Ryuu muttered.

"It's X energy. It's sapping away... Our strength," Kukai muttered, struggling to talk.

My eyes widened. "Ryuu! Kukai!" I shouted. I did the rectangle thingie. "Watashi no kokoro: Unlock. Watashi no kokoro: Unlock. Watashi no kokoro: Unlock! Watashi no kokoro: Unlock!" I repeated.

The X Charas attacked Ryuu and Kukai, and it looked like they were in pain.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Emi shouted. "Please please please please please... Shizuko's heart, please unlock already!" she rectangle thingie. "Please!" she begged. "Shizuko no kokoro: Unlock!"

The area around me glowed. "What the-?" I managed to shout out in surpise.

_**~Now to Ryuu's POV...~**_

I turned around, and saw that the area around Shizuko glowed white. She jumped high in the air, with a huge smile on her face. Emi fist-pumped the air, then returned to her egg, then into Shizuko's chest. Her body glowed a merry yellow, and cute angel wings sprouted from her back. These were the complete opposite of my wings. These were cute and girly wings. Her hair was pulled back, flying into the air, and then two smiley face hairbands appeared, tying her hair into two high ponytails. Her body stopped glowing, and she wore a different outfit instead. She wore a yellow shirt with a smiley face, as well as a navy blue skirt and a pair of knee-length white socks. She struck a pose, where she winked, with her hand fist-pumping the air, and one of her legs was bent so that her foot was near the height of her waist. "Chara Nari: Friendly Angel!"

I felt like I was melting._She's... so... cute!_ I thought._This is the cutes__t__ angel I've ever seen in my life!_

"Smiley Arrow!" Shizuko called out. A bow appeared in her hand, with an arrow on it. Where the point should've been was a smiley face instead. "Angel's..." she readied the bow. "SHOOT!" she shouted, releasing the bow. The arrow turned into a blinding yellow light, and hit all the X Charas. They screeched, and the X on their head cracked and smashed into pieces. Returning to their original state, they flew away.

"Come on, Ryuu! What are you waiting for?! We can move again, so let's go!" Kukai shouted.

I nodded, and flew up, flying towards Shizuko. "Hey leader. Go and tell us what to do," I said.

She turned around, surprised. "L-Leader? I'm no leader! I don't even know what to do next!"

Emi appeared next to her. "Shizuko and Kukai will gather them up in one spot. Ryuu, hug them so that they don't escape. After that, Ryuu can let go, and let Shizuko purify them."

Shizuko nodded. "Let's go!" Emi faded away. Flying towards the X eggs, she shouted, "Colorful Ribbons!" A swirl of beautiful ribbons, forming a rainbow, appeared behind Shizuko's back. "Rainbow's... BIND!" The ribbons charged at the X eggs, capturing some of them. "Ryuu, catch!"  
the ribbons flung the X eggs at me.

"Angel's..." I unfolded my wings. "HUG!" I wrapped my wings aroundthe X eggs. "Sheesh, stop struggling! It tickles!" I said, talking to the X eggs, who were wiggling about in my chest. "Shizuko! Kukai! Hurry! I can't hold them off for long!"

Shizuko nodded. "Got it! Kukai, you should help too!"

Kukai nodded. "Hahaha, leave it to me!" he laughed. "Golden..." A blazing red ball appeared near his foot. "Victory..." He picke up his foot, ready to kick it. "SHOOT!" He kicked the ball, which rocketed towards the X eggs.

Freaking out, they tried running away, but Shizuko blocked their way. "This is one-way road, guys. You can only go there," she said, pointing at a cloud.

Hurriedly, they rushed towards the cloud, so that they could dodge the flaming ball. "Surprise!" I shouted, revealing my head, which was hidden in my wings. The cloud was actually me, and my wings made it look like I was a cloud. "Angel's Hug!" I shouted, quickly unfolding my wings and then capturing the X eggs.

"Colorful Ribbons!" Shizuko called out, and the ribbons appeared. "Rainbow's... BIND!" the ribbons wrapped around the X eggs, and flung them at me.

"Angel's Hug!" I shouted, capturing the X eggs one last time.

"That's it! Ryuu, release them now, and then quickly get outta the way!" Shizuko shouted, and I did as I was told. "Heart Wand!" she called out. A wand appeared in her hand. This wand glowed a mix between pink and yellow, and its point was a pink heart with a smiling face. Its stick was yellow, and cute angel wings, similar to the ones Shizuko had right now, sprouted from it. "Smiley..." She pointed the wand at the mass of X eggs. "BEAM!" A beam appeared from it, gowing a merry yellow and with a bunch of tiny smiley faces on it. The beam rushed over the X eggs, who were paralyzed in surprise. They were purified, and they circled around is a few times before flying away.

"Phew! That was exhausting!" I said, slumping down.

"Hahaha, good job, Shizuko! You saved our butts!" Kukai laughed.

Emi appeared next to Shizuko, hands on her waist. "Hey, it was me who made Shizuko chara nari AND devolop the plan! Thank me!" Emi shouted.

I rolled my eyes. "Thank you, Queen Emi." Emi humphed, and looked away.

Yuko appeared next to me. "Thank you, Emi!" Emi looked like she melted.

"But the real problem comes here: who planted all those X eggs? Normally, the maximum amount of X eggs gathered together would be about five, but today, there's more than a hundred of 'em!" Kukai exclaimed.

"A hundred fifty three, to be exact," Kina muttered.

I shrugged. "Maybe... All of the world's X eggs gathered up in this one  
spot?"

Kukai shook his head. "Then there would be a lot more... Anyways, why would they gather up in this spot in particular? This place is close to our house, and it's in an empty area so that no one could see us... Someone must want to cause us trouble," Kukai concluded.

_**~And now to no one's POV...~**_

"Kukukukuku... Of course someone wants to cause you people trouble..." someone muttered. He concealed himself carefully in a pile of bushes. "Especially you..." he narrowed his eyes. "I will get  
you. Whatever the boss wants, the boss gets. I don't know why she would want to get you, but I will personally deliver you to her... SekkekuyShizuko."


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"EHHHH?!" Amu shouted out in surprise. "One hundred fifty three X eggs?!"

Kina nodded. "Indeed."

"Another enemy has arose..." Daichi said. "This is bad... They might be looking for the Embryo too!"

"Easter, maybe?" Yaya muttered, narrowing he eyes suspiciously atIkuto and Utau.

Utau rolled her eyes. "Oh please. The past is the past."

"Anyways, it shut down because o Hikaru-kun's studies... Don't tell me you're suspecting him," Ikuto muttered.

"We can't let our guard down, no matter what. ~Dechu,~" Pepe said, her narrow eyes scanning around the room.

Amu rolled he eyes. "Let's just wait until they make their next move. We probably won't find a singl clue about them until then."

Kairi nodded. "Anyways, Ryuu and Shizuko can't just stay home all day doing nothing. I have decided to enroll them to Seiyo Elementary."

Ryuu's eyes widened. "But don't you need to pay for the enrollment fee?"

"I don't have any money with me, and if I go home to get some then I'd probably be killed by my parents and the maid," I said worringly, and sighed.

Kairi fixed his glasses. "Of course. I have already arranged the money. Money is not a problem. All you two need to do is just go to school."

"Humph. Uncle Kairi, I don't mind going to school with Ryuu, but I don't want to go with HER," Akumu muttered coldly, pointing at me. Majyo mirrored her movements.**(I know Uncle Kairi probably sounds wierd, but think about it: Akumu is Kairi's niece.)**

Kina humphed. "Oh, you two little stuck up brats, just grow up!" she muttered coldly.

"She didn't do anything wrong, so donut be so mean and annoying!" Emi shouted, defending me.

"Humph. So apparently WE'RE mean and annoying?!" Akumu asked, rolling her eyes. "You people clearly have brain problems."

"Excuse me?!" Emi shouted, seething.

"Uhmmm... Guys... Please calm down... Stop fighting..." isaid, trying to break them off.

"Humph. Whatever. They're so not worth it," Kina humphed.

Akumu narrowed her eyes at me. "Shizuko, don't act all innocent. I know that you and your little idiotic shugo charas put up a plan to make you look all innocent. Well listen: I'm not stupid, and I know what the hell you're planning!" she humphed, stomping off with Majyo.

"What's up with her?" Yuko asked.

"Anger problems," Kina muttered coldly.

"She needs something called 'anger management,'" Emi seethed.

"Don't let it bother you, Shizuko. I'm sure she has a good reason," Ryuu said.

"Please forgive our Akumu-chan..." Yukari said.

"That has such a horrible ring to it..." Emi muttered under her breath.**(FYI: -chan basically means that the person is cute and endearing and important to the other person and all... And used for addressing girls only.)**

"She's not normally like this," Yuu said.

"Yeah right," Kina muttered sarcastically.

Kairi sighed. "Starting tomorrow, you will be officially Seiyo Elementary's students. Oh, and one thing: you will be part of the new generation of Guardians."

I cocked my head. "Guardians?"

"Allow me to explain," Musashi said. "Guardians are a special group of Seiyo Elementary's students: they are designe to protect the school, and voice the student's opinions on some school-related things. They get all sorts of special privilages, such as having permission to stay in the Royal Garden, a place designed solely for the Guardians. They also get to wear Guardian capes, and are generally famous, popular, and well-known through out the school. However, there is one thing that many students don't know is that... They all have shugo charas."

"Ahem. Anyways, Ryuu is Jack's Chair, while Shizuko is Queen's Chair. Akumu is Ace's Chair, and there'll be a King's Chair, and you willjust have to wait until tomorrow to meet him." Kairi said.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

I sighed, looking at myself in the mirror. I wore a neat-looking black button down shirt with a white shirt in the inside and a red checkered tie. I also wore a matching red short skirt, followed by white

knee-length socks and black shoes. "Are you sure... This looks good on me?" I asked, glancing at Emi and Kina. They nodded vigorously.

"Hey. Does this look funny on me?" Ryuu asked. He wore a similar outfit, with a blue checkered tie and matching blue shorts instead.

Emi gave him a thumbs up. "Nope. Looks perfectly fine!"

"Now, the limousine arrives at 7:15 sharp, and will leave at 7:30 sharp. It will arrive around 7:45. Since now is approximately 7:27, you have three minutes left," Kairi said. "Hurry up and get downstairs, where the limousine should be waiting."

I nodded. "Ryuu, let's go!" I shouted. Together, we ran down three flights, and saw the limousine parked in front of the door. Together, we ran to the limousine.

Akumu was already inside, and she rolled her eyes. "There's not a giant X Chara chasing you, so calm down."

Emi and Kina both rolled her eyes, ready to counterattack. "Emi, Kina," I warned. "Don't."

Akumu rolled her eyes. "Acting all innocent again, I see."

"Why you little...!" Emi seethed.

"You're so dead," Kina muttered coldly.

"Emi! Kina! Knock it off!" I warned again.

"Shizuko, defend yourself already! Chara change!" Kina shouted.

I rolled my eyes. "Who do you think you are, queen of the world?! Shut up!"

"No, let me chara change!" Emi shouted. "Chara change!"

"Hey: Look. I'm sorry about saying that you aren't in the film, and I know you probably hate me for that, but you're going a bit too far!" I shouted, revealing all my thoughts to Akumu.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"We're here, Mistress Akumu and Shizuko and Ryuu," the limousine driver announced.

Akumu nodded. "Thank you," she muttered, and hopped off the limousine.

"No, thank YOU," the driver muttered.

"Thank you!" I shouted cheerfully, while Ryuu muttered, "Thanks."

The driver rolled his eyes. "Just get off." We did as we were told.

"What the hell is his problem?" Kina asked.

"Hey, don't let it bother you," I said.

As we walked into the school, I heard a bunch of people muttered:

"Who are they?"

"Dunno."

"They came outta Akumu-sempai's limousine."

"Do you think she's their friend?"

"Highly doubt it."

"Yeah, she looked pretty angry when she stomped off the limo."

"They're definitely enemies."

"Do you think they know her parents?"

"Must be."

"Wow, then maybe they'll be this year's Guardians!"

"Yeah, the Queen's Chair and the Jack's Chair IS empty, after all."

"It's been like that since last year, too."

"Shhhhhh! I think they can hear us!"

I ignored them, and continued walking towards the school._ Remember, _Kairi had said. _Go to the Royal Garden first, and from there, your new friend will walk you to class... Just remember: you are in Star Class._

"Excuse me? Do you know where the Royal Garden is?" Ryuu asked a girl, brushing his red hair so that it revealed his face. _Huh,_ I thought. _So he did know that his face makes him look less intimidating._

The girl looked flustered at the sight of his face. "I-I'll show the way! F-Follow me!" she said, and led the way.

When we arrived, I gasped. "It's... huge," I said, fascinated. We stood in front of a huge glass building.

"It's prettier on the inside, I heard," the girl said. "W-Well then, I'll just get going."

Ryuu nodded. "Bye!" he said, smiling and waving at her. She blushed, and ran off. Together, we entered the Royal Garden.

Five words: Words cannot describe its beauty.

There was a whole garden in there, and a pathway that leads to where Akumu and another guy was sitting, drinking tea and chatting.

Akumu glance at me, then sighed. "Kyo, they're here."

The guy glanced at us, then quickly stood up. "He wore the school uniform, as well as a matching checkered blue cape, similar to the one Akumu wore, except hers was red. He also wore a pair of glasses, and had brown hair. "You must be Shizuko and Ryuu! Come on in! I'm Kyo, by the way. This is my shugo chara, Kai." He pointed at an exact replica of Kairi, but smaller, in shugo chara form. He had the same shoulder-length green hair and glasses, and was holding onto a book.

Kai fixed his glasses. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he muttered.

Ryuu nodded. "This is Yuko," he said, pointing at Yuko.

"This is Emi," I pointed at Emi. "And this is Kina." I pointed at Kina.

Kyo nodded. "Here's your Guardian cape," he announced, pulling out two capes, one exactly like Kyo's, and the other one exactly like Akumu's.

"I assume Kairi-sama already told you your positions," Kai muttered.

"Ryuu is Jack's Chair, while Shizuko is Queen's Chair. I am King's Chair, and Akumu is Ace's Chair," Kyo explained. "Come on, put on your capes."

We both put on the capes, and Kai said, "It's time to get going, or else we'll be late."

Akumu humphed. "Hope you're not in Moon Class."

I shook my head. "We're not. We're in Star Class. Kyo, can you show us the way?"

He nodded. "Sure," he said. "Follow me," he ordered, and we did as we were told.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Class, we have two new special students," Sensei said. "I present to you: Ryuu and Shizuko."

We walked in, and they all gasped.

"They're both Guardians?!"

"But they're new students!"

"It's possible, since the Queen's Chair and Jack's Chair is empty."

"They must've been really desperate for more Guardians."

"They know the Embryo Hunters, so it's possible."

"Still. It's really unlikely to have two new students to be Guardians."

"Yeah, I mean, I've been in this school since first grade."

"But the same thing happened to Mashiro-san and Sanjou-san."

"Yeah, but they're special."

"But they were special a while after they became Guardians."

"STUDENTS!" Sensei shouted. "QUIET!" she hissed. "Give them a chance. I'm sure they'll meet your needs."

"Chara change!" I heard Yuko whisper.

Ryuu nodded, smiling and brushing his hair away from his face. "Please take care of us."

The girls all looked like they melted while the guys angrily clenched their fists and muttered coldly, "Who the he'll does he think HE is?!"

"Chara change!" Emi whispered.

I smiled. "I hope we don't cause you any trouble," I said cheerfully.

Now the exact opposite happened. Most of the boys looked like they melted while the girls angrily clenched their fists and muttered coldly, "Who the hell does she think SHE is?!" Some boys, however, didn't seem swayed.

"Ryuu, Shizuko, you can sit in the back row, next to our sweet little Misaki," Sensei said, pointing at an innocent-looking, and also a bit cute-looking girl.

She wore a sweet smile, and it fit well with her warm dark brown eyes and her matching dark brown hair, which was tied into two loose pigtails, which rested on each shoulder. She waved at us shyly, and we took our seats, with me taking the seat next to Misaki and Ryuu taking the seat next to me. Leaning over to my side, she smiled. "Hi. My name's Misaki," she said sweetly. "Hope we can know each other more."

I nodded, smiling. "Nice to meet you, Misaki-san."

"No need to be so formal. Misaki-chan is fine." **(FYI: -san is a respectful way of addressing someone, and in case you forgot, -chan means that the person is close to you, or you find the person cute or endearing... And only used to address girls. Back to the story.)**

I nodded. "Nice to meet you, Misaki-chan."

_**~After School...~**_

"Hey Jin! When you grow up, you want to be a fashion designer, right?" Misaki called out.

A girl, with long black hair, shook her head. "Nope," she answered.

"Eh? Then what do you want to be when you grow up?" Misaki asked.

"Well... I do hope to be a boxer. I mean, it's so exciting when you compete over strength."

"But Jin, you're a girl," a guy said, smirking.

Another guy shrugged. "And girls have no physical strength whatsoever."

"Go back to your kitchen, and make me a sandwich."

Kina clenched her fists. "Why you...!"

"Your name even means tenderness... Tough name indeed," the boys continued discouraging her.

"And not to mention that you don't have any muscles, like a boy does."

"You'll be crushed when you actually do get that once in a lifetime chance to go to a boxing tournament."

"Hey! Us girls are tough too!" I shouted.

The boys rolled their eyes. "We'll see about that. Arm wrestling time. Me and my buddies versus you, Misaki, and Jin."

"It's on!" Jin shouted.

"Rrrrgg... I can't belive those guys..." Kina muttered coldly. "Chara change!"

"Let's go, you little twerps!" I shouted.

"Hahaha, ok then, little girlie," a guy chuckled. "Me against you."

We got ready for the arm wrestle, and then I shouted, "IT'S ON!"

We started the arm wrestle, with us both struggling to win. "RARGH!" the guy shouted, taking the lead.

I rolled my eyes. "You're not a gorilla, so don't make gorilla noises," I muttered coldly. Using all my strength, I crashed his arm down with a thump. "HELL YEAH!" I shouted.

The second guy rolled his eyes. "Whatever. We can still win. Misaki, you're my opponent!"

They got ready, and I shouted, "START!" It really was an epic battle. Misaki and the other guy were fighting for not over three seconds when Misaki slumped and lost to the guy.

"Hahaha, girls are SO tough! I'm SO scared!" said the last guy.

Jin humphed. "Watch, I WILL win this wrestle."

"Ha! We'll see about that."

They go into positions, and I shouted, "START!" They fought off, with Jin in the lead.

When Jin was just about to win, the guy shouted, "Ha! Is that the best you've got?!" He slammed Jin's arm down onto the floor with a loud thump.

"Awwww, so sad."

"You let down your whole team."

"And you want to be a boxer like THIS?!"

"Dream on it!"

Jin's eyes widened, and ran off.

"You guys!" Misaki scolded. "You're so mean to Jin-chan! Can't you at least let her believe in her dream?!"

"It would've gave her a letdown if we did. We were only protecting her," they defended themselves smugly, then walked off.


	23. Chapter 22

**Ok, so then I just posted all the chapters I have in store for you guys, so I'm probably not gonna post for some time...**

**Chapter 22**

"Bye, Shizuko-chan!" Misaki shouted out cheerfully, and ran off.

"Ahem," someone behind me cleared her throat. Akumu. "You know you're supposed to go to the Royal Garden after school, right? You have loads of paperwork to do, Shizuko. As a Guardian, you have responsiblities too! Today, me and Kyo did all the dirty work. Tomorrow, you will do all the work for us, Shizuko!"

Kina rolled her eyes. "And what about Ryuu?"

"He was merely dragged behind by you."

Emi and Kina perked up. "What's this feeling?" Emi asked. "It's... like a shugo chara's presence, but... more negative."

"X egg?" I asked.

Yuko nodded. "Yep."

Kina rolled her eyes. "Let's just go already! Shizuko no kokoro: Unlock!" she shouted out.

The area around me glowed black. I humphed. Kina rolled her eyes, with her arms crossed, and she returned to her egg. Closing my eyes in disgrace, I reached for the egg, then, with one hand, I put it into my chest. My body glowed a blood red, and my hair was rearranged. My hair now covered half of my face, and a tiny bit of my hair tied into a mini side ponytail, like the way Amu does it, with a silver pin. This pin had a heart on it, and crossing the heart were two bones, forming an 'X'. The glow subsided, and my outfit was completely different. (Completely embarassing, for that matter...) I wore a red shirt that barely covered me, revealing one shoulder and my belly. I wore a super short black skirt, with net-like leggings covering my legs, my wrists glowed red too, and then when the light faded, I wore those wrist-covering bandages that fighters often wear._**(Ok, at this point, I completely gave up, cause I had no clue what the hell they were called...)**_ I leaned on my right side, and placed my right hand on my waist. My face had an ever-present frown on it, and I leered at Akumu, looking down at her. "Chara Nari: Lovely Rebel!" I shouted. "Ryuu, let's go!"

He nodded. "Boku no kokoro: Unlock!" he shouted, and transformed. "Chara Nari: Friendly Angel!"

Akumu rolled her eyes. "Forgetting someone?"

"You want to help US?!" Emi asked in astonishment.

Akumu rolled he eyes. "Of course not. It's a Guardian's job to take care of X eggs," she muttered. "Watashi no kokoro: Unlock!" she shouted. The area around her glowed a dark purple. She rolled her eyes, and Majyo humphed. She returned to her egg, which was dark purple with a witch's pot on it. The egg went into Akumu, and her body glowed a blood red. Her hair was rearranged, and it was a bit neater, while it covered half of her face. The glow stopped, and she wore a black dress, as well as a matching pair of black hiking boots. A black witch's hat appeared above her head, and gently placed itself on Akumu's head, but it was imperfect and it lay slanted on her head. She smirked maliciously, as if planning something mischievous, and struck the same pose as I did with Lovely Rebel's transformation. "Chara Nari: Deadly Witch!"

"What are you all staring at? Let's go!" Akumu shouted, and held out her hand. A witch's broom came up, and she got on it.

"Skull Boomerang!" I shouted, and a boomerang made out of two bones that crossed each other appeared, with the point where the two bones crossed as a skull. It floated in the air in front of me, and I sat on it, crossing my legs.

Ryuu nodded, and shouted, "Follow me!" He flew off, with Akumu following him.

"Flying Nightmare!" I shouted, and the boomerang flew up, following Ryuu.

"There!" Ryuu shouted, pointing at an X egg that was flying in the park.

"Muri, muri, muri..." the X egg chanted.

"Humph!" Akumu shouted. "Demon's Bowl!" she called out, and a witch's pot appeared in front of her._**(I know, it's lame, but I couldn't think up of anything else, other than Witch's Pot, with was even more lame, and obvious too...)**_ She held out her hand, and a wooden spoon appeared in it. Muttering some words, she stirred the pot. A tiny imp-like devil submerged from the pot, chuckling. Flying out of the pot, it charged at the X egg.

"MURI!" the X egg shouted, and let out a dark energy, dissolving the devil. "MURIIIII!" It released another wave of dark energy, this time aiming at us.

"Angel's Hug!" Ryuu shouted, and his wings wrapped around me and Akumu. I felt the impact of the negative energy, and then we were released. "Wow, my wings are made outta iron or something!" Ryuu exclaimed.

The X egg hatched, and Jin's face appeared. She clamped her ears, and shut her eyes tightly. "I'm just a girl. I'll always just be a girl. I'll forever and always be that weak and worthless girl!" she shouted.

"Fight!" the X Chara shouted. "KO!" The X Chara released another wave of dark energy.

"Death Dagger!" I called out, and a red dagger appeared in my hand. "Suicidal... CUT!" I shouted, waving the dagger. A red wave formed from the dagger, and clshed with the dark waves.

"Are you stupid?!" Akumu shouted. "Jin-san, look carefully. Right now, we're not fighting against some random weakling. We're fighting against a tough opponent, one that can probably beat the crap outta us. But, if you just give up so easily, well then you really are just a worthless and weak little girl!"

Jin looked taken aback. "R-Really?!" she asked.

Akumu nodded. "Really," she assured. Muttering some more words, she mixed her pot again. After that, she pointed at the X Chara using her wooden spoon. "Negative Heart: Lock On!" she shouted, as a lavender-colored heart surrounded it. Her pot boiled, and the liquid inside turned into a lavender color, and then she shouted, "Open Heart Potion!" She flung the boiling liquid at the X Chara, and it was purified.

"Wow, that was pretty cool!" Ryuu exclaimed.

Akumu rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I guess so," she muttered, and hopped onto her broom again. "Well, I'll just be off, then. See you guys at home," she said, and zoomed off.

Ryuu looked at me. "Well? What are we waiting for?" he asked. "Let's go home already!"

I nodded. "Flying Nightmare!" I shouted, and flew up. "Let's go!" Ishouted, and flew off, with Ryuu on my tail.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

I sighed. Several months had passed without much action. Me and Misaki-chan's bond tightened a bit, and there were an occasional X eggs here and there. I've finally found out about Kazu and Aya returning into their eggs, and their eggs were found in the lunchbox that I've always had put them in. This may sound surprising, but Akumu has cut off some slack and let us to loosen up. They haven't really tried to pick up a fight with us lately. Oh, and Jin turned back to normal, and became friends with the guys who had picked on her.

"Star Class. May I please have your attention?" Sensei asked, and we quieted down. "Now, in case you haven't known, we're going to have a performance. As most of you know, this will become part of the End of the Year performances. Yes, it is already that time of year. We only have a month left to practice, so listen up: We will all be singing, and there will be auditions for a leader. Now, you can volunteer to become part of the backstage crew, but the leader is required to help on backstage. Auditions will be tomorrow, the day after that, and the day after that. You are required to at least attend one of the auditions if you want to be the leader. People can just watch, and it is also better if someone auditioning chooses to go to two of the audition, even better if you go to three, and you'll get your best chances of winning of you attend all four auditions. There will also be a co-leader, who will be the person who got second place. The Guardians are automatically co-leaders, meaning that Shizuko and Ryuu will be co-leaders. You two cannot wriggle out of this position, unless you become a leader. Anyways, co-leaders will also need to become part of the backstage crew. Any questions?"

Misaki raised he hand. "Sensei, what song are we going to sing?"

"That will depend on the leader's deciding," she said. "Anymore questions?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Ok, then. Star Class, you're dismissed."

"Shizuko-chan!" Misaki shouted.

I turned around. "What is it?"

"Wanna practice for the auditions? It'll be fun!"

"B-But I'm not planning to go-"

"CHARA CHANGE!" Emi shouted.

"Actually, on second thought, I'll definitely go!" I shouted.

_EMI!_

_It'll be fun!_

Misaki nodded. "Ok! Let's go! We can hang out in your place, right?"

I opened my mouth no, but then I realized that I now live in the Embryo Hunter's house, and I have a new kind of unlimited freedom. "Yea," I said, nodding. Might as well take advantage of my freedom before my parents find me and it's all gone, I thought.

_**~I showed Misaki the way to the house, and we went to Utau-chan's "mini stage," used for her practicing purposes. Utau had allowed us to use it, since she had to attend a photo shoot, and she didn't need the stage. It was still huge, on our standards... We already asked Amu-chan if we could use her art studio, and she said ok. After we practiced our singing, we'll be practicing our art skills.~**_

"Wow!" Misaki-chan shouted out, eyes sparkling. "This is huge!"

I nodded, smiling. "Let's start, then."

"Shizuko-chan! You sing first!" Misaki shouted.

"E-Eh!? M-Me!? Misaki-chan, why don't you go first?"

She shook her head. "It's more important for a co-leader trying to become the leader to practice than a normal person trying become a leader to practice. Just go, Shizuko-chan!"

I humphed, and crossed my arms. "Fine, Misaki-chan!"

"Hey, Shizuko-chan, don't be angry..."

"It's ok, Misaki-chan! I'll go!" I shouted, and hopped onto the stage.

"Shizuko-chan, do you know the song Glorious Sunshine?" Misaki asked, scanning at the sound tracks available that I can sing along to. It was displayed on a large TV that was connected to the wall.

I nodded. "Yep!"

Misaki smiled, and nodded. "Ok then! Let's begin!"

I took a deep breath as the music started, and then I sang:

"Kanashimi ni tsubusare sou demo sonna kao wa yamete **(Though it seems as if you are being weighed down by grief, stop making such a pathetic face)**  
Okazari no Cheap na Pride wa sutete shimao** (And cast away such frivolous things as your Cheap Pride.)**  
Taiyou no moto de hitomi somukezu ni ikite ikou (**The sun shines down upon you; come on, let's live)**  
Sou da yo waraitai hashagitai sunao ni **(That's right; in all honesty, I want you to smile and have fun.)**  
Kanjirareru mabushii Happiness** (I want you to experience a kind of dazzling Happiness.)**  
Zettai akiramenai darenimo ubaenai yume ga aru (**You have a dream, so don't let anyone ever take it from you.)**  
Ima sugu tsutaetai tsukamitai aserazu shinkokyuu shite **(Take a deep breath; I want you to tell me all about it right now, I want you to reach out and grab that dream, but I know you need to be patient.)**  
Taiyou ga niau yo tobikiri no egao misete **(Show me a smile that's as amazing as the sun!**)  
BIRU ga sasu shikakui kage ni nomaresou na toki mo **(When a building seems to be swallowed in the shadow of another,)**  
Kowagarazu shikai no mukougawa habataite ikou **(You mustn't be afraid to look around to the other side, and see the future in your sight. Let's take flight!)**  
Fukaku kizutsuki naite naite tsukarete mou nemurenai **(You are deeply damaged, you've cried and cried, and have gotten tired. But you can't sleep, not anymore.)**  
Kuyashikute aishitai aisaretai kodoku na **(It's frustrating seeing you all alone, I want you to love and I want you to be loved.)**  
Nagai yoru mo kate ni naru kara **(Make even those long nights fruitful.)**  
Dareka no koto ushiro yubi bakari sasu nante **(Doing things, like talking about someone behind their back,)**  
Kekkyoku jishin ga nai jibun ga nai tsumaranai nigeteru dake **(Eventually it becomes something trivial; as you lose your confidence, lose yourself, and just run away.)**  
Kinishicha DAME da yo saikou no toki tsukamou **(Don't let it get to you! Seize the day!)**

Glorious Sunshine!

Taiyou no moto de hitomi somukezu ni ikite ikou **(The sun shines down upon you; come on, let's live!)**  
Soshitara megami mo higamu you na Kiss o **(Go and give a Kiss that could even make a goddess jealous.)**  
Tokimeiteru mabayui Happiness **(That's a heart-pound and beautiful Happiness.)**  
Sono mune no oku yuruginaki hikari tsuranuita kimi koso **(You, certainly, are a person who has traveled firmly through the light found deep within their heart.)**  
Hontou no kagayaki no imi o mitsukeru hito (**So surely you can find the true meaning of that radiance.)**  
Taiyou ga niau yo yorokobi no uta utaou **(Let's sing a song that can rival even the sun's rapture!)**

"Shizuko-chan, that was AMAZING!" Misaki shouted. "That's the most beautiful song I've ever heard!"

I nodded, smiling. Somehow, I felt refreshed. "Misaki-chan, it's your turn!"

She nodded. "I've already found a song... it's apparently an American song, but I think I can give it a try. It's called 'Miss Invisible.' by Marie Digby." **(This is a really good song! _)**

I nodded, and started the music. Misaki opened her mouth and sang:

"There's a girl,

Who sits under the bleachers,

Just another day eating alone.

And though she smiles,

There is something she's hiding and she can't find a way to relate.

And she just goes unnoticed,

As the crowd passes by.

And she'll pretend to be busy when inside,

She just wants to cry.

And she'll sing:

Take a little look at the life of Miss always Invisible,

Look a little harder,

I really really want you to put yourself in her shoes.

Take another look at the face of Miss always Invisible,

Look a little closer and,

Maybe then you will see,

Why she waits for the day,

When you ask her her name.

In the beginning,

In the first weeks of class she did everything to try to fit in.

But the others, they couldn't seem to get past all the things that mismatched on the surface.

And she would close her eyes,

When they left her she fell down the stairs.

And the more that they joked and the more that they screamed,

She retreated to where she is now,

And she'll sing:

Take a little look at the life of Miss always Invisible,

Look a little harder,

I really really want you to put yourself in her shoes.

Take another look at the face of Miss always Invisible,

Look a little closer and,

Maybe then you will see why she waits for the day,

When you'll ask her her name.

Woah, woah, woaaah, woah, woah, woaaahhhh, ohhhh oh,

Then one day, just the same as the last,

Just the days been in counting the time,

Came a boy,

Who sat under the bleachers,

Just a little bit further behind."

**(Remember, this song is an English song and the setting is Japan... and so both Shizuko and Misaki don't even understand the lyrics...)**

Tears that formed in my eyes. "I didn't even understand a single word you said in that whole song, but the way you sang it... IS SO EMOTIONAL!" I cried out, bawling.

"Shi-Shizuko-chan, d-don't cry..." Misaki stammered.

I wiped away my tears. "Sorry..." I muttered.

Misaki nodded, smiling. "Shizuko-chan, let's go practice art now!"

I nodded. "Ok!"

_**~We walk over to Amu-chan's Art Studio..~**_

"Wow, this is so huge!" Misaki exclaimed, fascinated.

I nodded, smiling. "Let's get started, then." We took out two large-sized papers and got out a bunch of paints.

"Hmmm... What should we paint..." Misaki mutered to herself. "I know! How about we draw Ryuu-kun as an angel? He'd probably look really funny like that!"

I nodded. "Sure."

_**~Just because art takes time, we took an hour to finish our paintings...~**_

I sighed, and slumped back. I had painted Ryuu in his Friendly Angel form, and stared at him dreamily.

"Wow, he actually looks pretty cute like that," Misaki commented.

"What did you draw? Can I see yours?" I asked.

Misaki giggled. "Just don't tell him, because he does look a bit funny..." she said, showing me her painting.

I blinked. In front of me was a very funny-looking picture of Ryuu. His red hair was colored a hot pink, and he resembled a girl. He also had a pair of angel-like wings, the cute and girly type. I laughed. "It's hilarious!"

Misaki nodded, smiling. "I guess your skills are much better than mine. You'd be a really good singer and artist when you grow up, Shizuko-chan!"

I nodded, smiling. "I bet I would!"

"Shizuko-chan, do you know where the bathroom is?"

I nodded. "Up two flights, turn right, and then turn left."

Misaki nodded. "Ok, then! I'll just go there then!" She ran off quickly.

"Someone has an emergency," Kina muttered.

"You really are a good singer and artist, Shizuko-chan!" Emi shouted.

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Eggs hatching," Kina muttered.

I perked up. "What?"

"~I'm back!~" Kazu came, flying out of my bag, with Aya, who smiled shyly.

My eyes widened. "Kazu! Aya!" I shouted. I probably would've hugged them tightly, but I didn't want to squeeze them to death.

"~Did you miss us?~" Kazu sang.

"Of course!" I shouted.

Aya smiled shyly. "We'll then we're really sorry."

"~Oh we're so sorry, oh we're so sorry, oh we're so sorry, so so so sorry!~" Kazu sang, in the tune of the Happy Birthday song.

Emi smiled. "It's ok. Anyways, you won't believe what happened when you guys were gone!"

Kazu cocked her head. "What happened while we were gone?"

"Me and Shizuko-chan chara naried together, and we became Smiley Angel!"

"And me and Shizuko turned into Lovely Rebel," Kina muttered.

"We also went out to purify X eggs! I can't wait for that to happen again!"

"Don't forget about meeting the Embryo Hunters, and going to Seiyo Elementary, and meeting Kyo, Kai, Misaki, Akumu, and Majyo," Kina muttered.

"Shizuko-chan!" Misaki shouted, barging into the room. "Wanna play tag?" she asked.

I nodded. "Ok!" I shouted.

"Tag, you're it!" Misaki shouted, tapping me on the shoulder and running off.

"Hey, that's not fair! You got a head start!" I shouted, chasing after her.

_**~We continued to play tag, until got a phone call...~**_

"Hello?" I asked, as I answered my phone.

"Shizuko! Where the hell are you!?" Akumu hissed on the other end.

"At home, why?"

"There's a large amount of X eggs in the Royal Garden and we can't hold them off. Come here!"

"But Misaki-chan is with me."

"Then just say that you have Guardian work or something."

"WHAT!?" I exclaimed, making sure Misaki heard me. "A hundred paper to organize!? Do I have to do them today, Akumu? I'm with Misaki-chan!"

"Good job. Yeah, make her believe that."

"Are you serious!? All those papers are due today!?"

"Umm... Shizuko-chan, I can help, you know.." Misaki interrupted.

"Yeah, Akumu! Misaki-chan can help!"

"No, she cannot. These papers are about top secret information on what the auditions are going be about," Akumu said, playing alone.

"Oh," I muttered disappointedly. "Well then, bye. I'll be at the Royal Garden right away," I said, hanging up the phone.

"So can I come?" Misaki asked.

I shook my head. "Sorry. Akumu said it's on top secret stuff." I felt bad, lying to Misaki and not being able to tell the truth.

"Oh," Misaki muttered disappointedly. "Well then, I'll just go." Now I felt really guilty.

"So so sorry."

She smiled weakly. "It's ok," she said, and walked off.

"Emi, Kina, chara nari," I muttered.

"~How about we let Aya chara nari with you?~" Kazu sang.

I nodded. "Well, Aya never did have a chance, so let's do it, Aya."

Aya nodded. "Shizuko no kokoro: Unlock!"

The area around me glowed a sky blue. Aya returned to her egg, and I put her into my chest. My body glowed a hot pink, and a hot pink bow appeared, tying my hair into a ponytail, with my bangs hanging loosely on the side. My hair appeared to be longer, since it was originally up to my chest and now it swept the floor, and there seemed to be a bit of paint on the tip of my hair. The glow stopped, and I wore a long sleeved loose shirt as well as a tight skirt, wich both appeared to be originally white, but now it was plastered with a variety of paints. A loose hat, similar to the ones that artists would wear, appeared on top of my head, and it was placed a bit crookedly. I shyly hung my head down, smiling shyly, and holding my hands together. "Chara Nari: Artist's Spotlight!"

I shouted, "Hairplane!" **(I know, the name is really lame, but bear with me...)** My hair shot up, and moved in a circular direction, making it look like a helicopter's propellers. I flew up, and I shouted, "Let's go!"


	25. Chapter 24

**Ok, so, first off, before I forget, I just drew a picture of Emi, Kina, Kazu, and Aya, and the link's on my profile... hope you guys like it! ^_^**

**I'll try to get Shizuko, but I somehow fail at drawing her, and I probably won't be able to draw Ryuu and Yuko since I suck at drawing guys. (No offense to the guys... they're harder to draw.)**

**Chapter 24**

I arrived the Royal Garden, and saw that there really was a lot of X eggs, and Akumu, Ryuu, and Kyo were in their transformarions. Kyo's chara nari form, which was called Bookworm, made him look ridiculous, with him wearing a green costume, resembling a worm.

"Shizuko! Finally!" Akumu shouted, and then noticed my new transformation. "Nice outfit, now go!"

"Did you purify any of them?" Kina asked.

Ryuu shook his head. "Nope. They're too fast."

Kina narrowed her eyes. "So it IS that guy again..."

Kazu cocked her head. "~And what do you mean?~" she sang.

"Exactly one hundred fifty three X eggs... Someone must really hate us," Kina answered.

Akumu narrowed her eyes. "I suspected it. Anyways, go, Shizuko!"

I nodded. I grabbed my hair and shouted, "Beautiful Canvas!" **(Ok, I'll admit that I'm really running out of ideas, and yes, I copied Amu's Colorful Canvas… :P) **I waved my hair, and a colorful substance appeared from it, overcoming some of the X eggs. The substance must be gooey or something, because no matter how hard the captured X eggs tried to escape, they couldn't.

"Akumu!" I shouted. "Now!"

Akumu nodded. "On it! Demon's Bowl!" she called out. The pot appeared, and she started mixing the contents in it. She pointed at the X eggs, and shouted, "Negative Heart: Lock On!" She splashed the contents in her pot on the X eggs. "Open Heart Potion!" The X eggs were purified and flew off.

"Shizuko! Akumu! Watch out!" Ryuu shouted. The remaining X eggs charged at us, as well as Ryuu. "Angel's Hug!" he shouted, wrapping his wings around us.

"Thanks, Ryuu!" I shouted, wriggling out of his grasp. "Colorful Pallet!" I shouted. A colorful pallet appeared on my hand, and I swung it, aiming at the X eggs. "Flying Rainbow!" I shouted, as a rainbow trailed off behind the pallet. The rainbow purified the X eggs, and they circled us before flying off, back to their owners.

"Nice job, Shizuko!" Ryuu shouted, running over to me. All of our transformations were undone. "God damn, that was one hell of a battle... Until you came, of course."

"We were beatten up pretty badly," Kyo muttered.

Kina nodded. "I figured as much. That guy must hate us a lot," she muttered.

Kyo nodded. "I know. Anyways, since you all are gathered up, I guess I'll just tell you all now."

We all cocked our heads. "Tell us what?" Akumu demanded.

Kai flew up. "Kyo-sama is heading to America tomorrow for his studies. He's probably not going to come back."

All of our eyes widened. Akumu's especially. "Kyo, but who's gonna be the King?"

He shrugged. "I don't exactly know. Ask Caretaker-san."

"Who's Caretaker-san?" I asked.

"The first generation King. He founds the whole Guardian program and chooses the Guardians," Kai explained.

Akumu pouted. "But Kyo!" she whined, like Yaya. "You were always there for me! Even when I started as a Guardian!"

Kyo smiled, and rested his hand on her shoulder. "That's why you have to always be there for Shizuko and Ryuu."

Kai nodded. "Indeed. They've just begun their Guardian duty. Please take care of them well."

Akumu nodded, emotional tears in her eyes, threatening to spill. "Ok, Kyo and Kai."

Kyo nodded. "Thank you. I'm going tomorrow."

She nodded. "Got it."

Majyo flew up next to Akumu. "Bye bye, Kai!" she shouted cheerfully. "Now I don't have to organize papers!"

Kai narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me?" he asked. "Young lady, you still have a duty to fufill. You're supposed to accompany your bearer, even at hard times. Especially hard times."

"That's what I'll do. I'll sit on her shoulder while she works."

Kai rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant. You're supposed to go through hard times with her. You're supposed to help take some of her pain away."

"I do. I chara nari with her to protect her."

"Kai, it's ok," Kyo said, inturuppting them. "My flight is today. I was going to call you all, but it seems as if the X eggs wanted to tell you guys now, so yeah. Bye, everyone."


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Sensei clapped her hands. "Ok, auditioners, walk over this way," she said, motioning for us to walk in front of her. Today was the last day of auditioning. She nodded. "First off, we'll have to take turns. Starting from the first in line, please come up."

I sighed, waiting patiently as the line slowly subsided. I had a bad feeling about auditioning, but Misaki made me come, so I decided to audition last.

"Next," Sensei said.

Slowly and nervously, I walked onto the stage. "I-I'll be singing Heartful Song by Hoshina Utau," I stammered. I was having a bad case of stage fright.

"~Don't be afraid, just close your eyes and sing! Relax, and let the beauty of music begin!~" Kazu soothed.

"GO SHIZUKO-CHAN!" Misaki shouted on the top of her lungs. "YOU CAN DO IT!"

I nodded, and closed my eyes as the music began. Taking a deep breath, I sang:

"Daremo nai SUTE-JI **(In the empty stage)**  
Yume no jikan ha mou maku ga oriteyuku **(The curtain has already fallen on my time for dreams.)**  
Kinou to onaji asu ha **(Just like yesterday, tomorrow will)**  
Nido to konai to kidzuku no **(not come again…I've realized it…)**

RASUTO SHI-N ha itsumo setsunaku utskushii kedo **(The last scene is always painful and beautiful, but)**  
namida fuite tobira tatakou **(I'll wipe my tears and knock on this door!)**

atarashii watashi ni umarekawaru **(I'll change into a brand new me!)**  
yuuki wo dashite **(I bring out my courage)**  
hazukashigaranaide **(without being ashamed!)**  
My Heartful Song  
My Heartful Song  
utau yo itsumademo **(I will always sing)**  
anata ni todokimasu youni **(so that it'll reach you!)**

itsukara darou honto no egao miserarenakunatteta **(I wonder since when did I stop showing my true smile,)**  
konna watashi wo akiramenaide mattetekureta no **(don't give up on me, you've waited for me!)**

kodoku no tate wo kakage jibun to tatakatteita **(I brought up the shield of loneliness and fought myself,)**  
hora tsuyogari no kusari hodoite **(but now I release my chains of deceit.)**

natsukashii omoide ni yasashisa ga **(The affection in my nostalgic memories)**  
mesameru youni **(opened my eyes and)**  
sunao ni nareta kara **(I've become more honest!)**  
My Heartful Song  
My Heartful Song  
kokoro wo hiraite **(I open my heart!)**

ima **(Today,)**  
atarashii watashi ni umarekawaru **(I'll change into a brand new me!)**  
yuuki wo dashite **(I bring out my courage)**  
kagayaki tsudzukeyou **(and continue to shine!)**  
My Heartful Song  
My Heartful Song  
utau yo itsumademo **(I will always sing)**  
anata ni todokimasu youni** (so that it'll reach you!)"**

Everyone clapped their hands and wooted. The auditioners were going wild. Especially Misaki.

Sensei smiled. "I think we might've just found the perfect leader! Next off, Shizuko, is art. The supplies are backstage, so take whatever you need, then start."

I nodded, and walked backstage. I sighed. "Thank you so much, Kazu! Without you, I couldn't have done it! But now, I don't know about art..."

Aya flew up, and then pointed at a piece of paper, with a paintbrush and a painting set. "Need," she muttered.

I nodded. "Got it." I took everything, and got back on stage. I gulped. I had no idea what to paint.

Aya smiled. "The beauty of art comes not within the actual drawing, but the emotions that it withholds. Open up your mind, and just move your brush to the flow of your thoughts."

I smiled, mouthing, "Thank you." I set my supplies on the table. I dipped the brush in white, and thought about the time that Emi was born, and the happiness that she had brought me. I swiftly moved the brush upwards, and did it again and again. Then I remembered the dark times, when the maid had made my beloved shugo charas turn into X eggs. I dipped the brush in black, and roughly stroked the brush downwards. I remembered the tiny light Ryuu had shown me through all that darkness, and placed a white dot in the pure angry darkness. Then I remembered when Emi had gotten me angry, so I redipped my brush in black, and twisted the brush roughly on the pure happiness of white.

I looked back at my painting, astonished. I had drawn a ying-yang sign, which seemed to have gained life, as if it was moving. I showed the paper at Sensei. "In the darkness, there is always some light, and in the light, there is always some darkness."

Sensei smiled, nodding. "Wise words, Shizuko. We have a winner," she announced. "Shizuko, a Guardian, a Queen, and now, Star Class's representative!" she shouted.

I smiled like an idiot. Kazu and Aya flew up. "~Congratulations!~" Kazu sang. Aya gave me a thumbs up.

"YAY! GO GO SHIZUKO-CHAN! YOU DID IT, YOU DID IT, SHIZUKO-CHAN!" Emi shouted.

Kina coolly looked over at my way. "Congrats," she muttered.

I smiled brightly. "I wouldn't have done it without you guys."


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Days went by like a blur. We decided to sing "Glorious Sunshine" at the end, and practices went by swiftly, without a fail. We had finished the backstage stuff, and all that's left is to perform.

And today was the day. I sighed, slowly going up on the stage, with my long (and quite uncomfortable) dress. "Good afternoon, everyone. I am Star Class's leader, and Ryuu-kun and Misaki-chan here are co-leaders," I explained, motioning over at them. Misaki had won the place of becoming co-leader. "We are going to sing "Glorious Sunshine" by Hoshina Utau, and I hope you all enjoy our performance. And so, without further ado, let's begin!"

As the music started, the curtains went up, and the rest of Star Class was there. We had really done a nice job, with a lot of swirling yellow, orange, and red, representing the sun. It seemed to have brightened the whole stage.

"Kanashimi ni tsubusare sou demo sonna kao wa yamete **(Though it seems as if you are being weighed down by grief, stop making such a pathetic face)**  
Okazari no Cheap na Pride wa sutete shimao** (And cast away such frivolous things as your Cheap Pride.)" Ryuu and Misaki echoed my singing, and the harmony made it sound quite lovely.**

Then the whole class joined: "Taiyou no moto de hitomi somukezu ni ikite ikou (**The sun shines down upon you; come on, let's live)**  
Sou da yo waraitai hashagitai sunao ni **(That's right; in all honesty, I want you to smile and have fun.)**  
Kanjirareru mabushii Happiness** (I want you to experience a kind of dazzling Happiness.)**  
Zettai akiramenai darenimo ubaenai yume ga aru (**You have a dream, so don't let anyone ever take it from you.)**  
Ima sugu tsutaetai tsukamitai aserazu shinkokyuu shite **(Take a deep breath; I want you to tell me all about it right now, I want you to reach out and grab that dream, but I know you need to be patient.)**  
Taiyou ga niau yo tobikiri no egao misete **(Show me a smile that's as amazing as the sun!**)  
BIRU ga sasu shikakui kage ni nomaresou na toki mo **(When a building seems to be swallowed in the shadow of another,)**  
Kowagarazu shikai no mukougawa habataite ikou **(You mustn't be afraid to look around to the other side, and see the future in your sight. Let's take flight!)**  
Fukaku kizutsuki naite naite tsukarete mou nemurenai **(You are deeply damaged, you've cried and cried, and have gotten tired. But you can't sleep, not anymore.)**  
Kuyashikute aishitai aisaretai kodoku na **(It's frustrating seeing you all alone, I want you to love and I want you to be loved.)**  
Nagai yoru mo kate ni naru kara **(Make even those long nights fruitful.)**  
Dareka no koto ushiro yubi bakari sasu nante **(Doing things, like talking about someone behind their back,)**  
Kekkyoku jishin ga nai jibun ga nai tsumaranai nigeteru dake **(Eventually it becomes something trivial; as you lose your confidence, lose yourself, and just run away.)**  
Kinishicha DAME da yo saikou no toki tsukamou **(Don't let it get to you! Seize the day!)**

Glorious Sunshine!

Taiyou no moto de hitomi somukezu ni ikite ikou **(The sun shines down upon you; come on, let's live!)**  
Soshitara megami mo higamu you na Kiss o **(Go and give a Kiss that could even make a goddess jealous.)**  
Tokimeiteru mabayui Happiness **(That's a heart-pound and beautiful Happiness.)**  
Sono mune no oku yuruginaki hikari tsuranuita kimi koso **(You, certainly, are a person who has traveled firmly through the light found deep within their heart.)**  
Hontou no kagayaki no imi o mitsukeru hito (**So surely you can find the true meaning of that radiance.)**  
Taiyou ga niau yo yorokobi no uta utaou **(Let's sing a song that can rival even the sun's rapture!)"**

Everyone clapped and wooted. Everyone was going crazy. Someone started chanting, "Star Class! Star Class! Star Class!" Soon, everyone else joined.

_**~Later, after we got off the stage and changed into our regular clothes...~**_

"Shizuko-chan!" Misaki shouted, charging at me. "That was amazing!" She hugged me tightly. "I can't believe it! Never in my entire life did such a huge crowd go crazy for our class! It's all thanks to you, Shizuko-chan!"

I nodded, smiling. We both walked out of the changing rooms, only to be met with a bunch of boys from our class, with huge grins on their faces. They grabbed us, and carried us above their heads. "SHIZU-KO! OUR HE-RO!" they chanted. I noticed that Ryuu was also being carried by the large mass of boys. "MISA-KI! SO PRE-TTY! RY-UU! SO CO-OL!" they chanted. "THANK YOU SO SO SO VERY MUCH!"


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

I sighed. School was over, and now, it was summer, and with that, loads of homework. I sat on my table, hacking down math problems and trying to finish them as quickly as possible.

"Sheesh," I muttered. "These problems are harder than trying to purify one hundred fifty three X eggs."

"Don't jinx yourself," someone said, and I turned around. Akumu and Majyo was leaning on my door. "Jinxes are very serious curses," Majyo warned.

Akumu nodded. "Yep. Anyways, congrats. You really did work hard."

"What do you mean?" I asked, cocking my head.

"Don't you think that I didn't notice? For the performance, you stood after school until five to help the backstage crew, helping way more than you were assigned. And you stood up late every night practicing your singing."

"How do you know?"

Akumu rolled her eyes. "I'm right next door. I heard you singing," she explained, and smiled. "You really are Star Class's hero."

I smiled. "Yeah."

"Hey, Shizuko?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for being such a *beep* at the beginning," Akumu said.

"It's ok," I said, smiling.

Walking over to me, she pointed at the loads of homework piled up on my desk. "You can do that later, can you?" she asked.

I sighed. "And do what?"

"A water gun fight. Everyone's waiting for us in Yaya's Playground."

I rolled my eyes. "I guess it wouldn't hurt for just ONE water gun fight..." I muttered. "I can always do my homework later.."

Akumu nodded. "Yep. Let's go!" she shouted, grabbing my hand and rocketing down the stairs.

**~And so, we went to Yaya's Playground, a huge indoor playground with all sorts of slides, and the Embryo Hunters, Misaki, and Ryuu were waiting for us...~**

Nagi smiled. "Well then, since everyone's here, let's get started: there will be teams of two, and it will be a knockout battle. Those who are completely soaked will be out. The teams are: Amu and Ikuto, Lulu and Tadase, Utau and Kukai, Rima and me, Shizuko and Ryuu, Misaki and Yaya, and Kairi with Akumu. Yuu, Yukari, and Pierre will be the judges."

Yuu nodded. "Hahaha, kids, make a place your meeting place with your partner, and then in five minutes, the game will begin! Everyone will get a water gun from Yukari, and Pierre will be giving out buckets of water. Got it?"

"GOT IT!" everyone shouted.

"Hahaha, then, the five minutes with start right... NOW!" Yuu shouted, and everyone rocketed towards Yukari to get a water gun, and then ran off.

Ryuu nodded at me. "Let's go, Shizuko-chan!" he shouted, charging at Yukari, getting two water guns, and handing one to me. "Let's make our meeting place on the entrance of the highest slide!"

Yuko nodded. "Yep. That way, people won't be able go in there often, and can always escape down the slide."

I nodded. "Good point. Let's go!"

**~We went on the entrance of the highest slide...~**

"Phew!" I cried out. "That was tiring!"

Ryuu nodded. "Yep. Anyways, this is where we'll stay, until someone finds us or when there's only one team left."

"AWWWW!" Emi whined. "But I wanted to play!"

"Yeah, Ryuu-kun!" Yuko whined. "The point of games is not winning, but it's to have fun! Let's go!"

Emi nodded. "Yuko-kun's got a point!"

"B-But..." Ryuu protested.

"Well, it won't hurt to have fun, right?" I asked.

Ryuu sighed. "Well, then, I guess it really wouldn't hurt..." he muttered.

I smiled. "Let's go, then!" I shouted, grabbing my water gun and jumping down the slide.

"Wait for me!" Ryuu shouted, jumping down with me.

**~Now, at no one's POV, let's take a sneak peak at Nagi and Rima... :3~**

"Nagi," Rima called out quietly.

"Yes?" he answered. "What is it?"

"Is it against the rules to shoot at someone in your own team?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Nope. Why?"

Rima smiled, and aimed her water gun at him. "Well then I guess it wouldn't hurt to have some fun, right?" she asked, and fired at him.

Nagi laughed. "Haha, but..." he said, scratching his head. Rima fired at him again. "I'm not going easy on you, then!" he shouted, firing at Rima.

"Kusukusu!" Rima shouted. "Go all out!"

Kusukusu chuckled, and then fired at Temari and Rhythm. "Kusukusukusu..." she chuckled again.

"You got my kimono wet," Temari muttered. "I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU LIVE ANY LONGER!" she shouted, going all out at Kusukusu.

"Cool!" Rhythm shouted, and fired at Kusukusu.

Everyone ran about, and no one came to disturb them. Rima slipped, and almost fell, but Nagi catched her. "You ok?" he asked.

Rima smiled, and nodded. "Yep," she muttered, blushing a bit.

Nagi smiled. "That's a relief."

Rima smirked. "Gotcha," she muttered, firing at him.

"Hey! I just saved your life!" Nagi shouted, firing at her.

"Never let your guard down!" Rima shouted.

"Kusukusukusu..." Kusukusu chuckled.

**~And now back to Shizuko's POV...~**

"Target spotted," I muttered, pointing at Utau and Kukai.

Ryuu nodded. "I'll get Kukai, and you'll get Utau."

"On a count of three," I whispered.

"One."

"Two."

"THREE!" we both shouted, charging at them.

"It's an ambush!" Utau shouted. "Kukai, get Ryuu, and I'll get Shizuko!"

Kukai nodded. "Hahahaha, got it!"

"Kishikishi..." Il chuckled. "Go Utau-chan! Go Kina-san!"

Daichi fired at Kina, and her make up got all ruined. "Why you..." Kina muttered coldly. She got out her water gun, which was huge. "*Beep,* it's on!" she shouted, going all out on him.

"I'm the angel of love, the angel of peace, so please don't hurt me..." El muttered, hiding under a bush.

**~We fought each other, until finally Kukai and Utau lost... We went to our meeting place again to dry off...~**

"ATTENTION!" Yuu shouted. "THERE ARE ONLY TWO TEAMS REMAINING. THE SHOWDOWN WILL BE AT THE STARTING POINT, SO GET READY AND HEAD THERE NOW!"

I looked at Ryuu. "Ready?" I asked, standing up.

He nodded. "Rea- BE CAREFUL!" he shouted, grabbing me as I slipped and almost tumbled down the stairs next to us. He blushed, and let go of me. "That would've hurt if you went down that way," Ryuu muttered, looking away.

I nodded. "Thanks," I said, smiling.

**~Now to the other remaining team...~**

"Now listen up. According to my calculations, the only team remaining would be Ryuu and Shizuko. And I've observed their movements. Apparently their tactic is for Shizuko to get the females, and Ryuu to get the males. Your specialty is the element of surprise. Mine is the element of strategy. Together, that's the most powerful combination ever. Let's go give them a pleasant surprise..."

She smiled. "I'd love to see Shizuko's frightened face..." her shugo chara muttered coldly.

**~And now back to Shizuko's POV...~**

We quietly walked towards the open space. "There's no one here..." Ryuu muttered.

"Maybe they're still getting ready?" I asked.

"Nope," a ghostly voice said, behind my back. Shivers went down my spine, and I jumped, screaming. "GHOST!" I cried out, jumping into Ryuu's arms.

Ryuu's eyes widened, and he blushed. I slowly got out of his arms, and muttered, "Sorry."

Ryuu shrugged. "It's ok," he muttered.

Someone fired at us, and we whirled around. They kept on firing us, yet they were no where to be seen.

"I sense Musashi and Majyo!" Yuko shouted.

"They're hiding in the bushes!" Emi shouted.

I nodded. "Ryuu, let's go get payback!"

"Here! Here!" Emi shouted, pointing at a particular bush. We slowly approached it, and saw that Musashi and Majyo were really there.

Majyo smirked. "Tricked ya," she muttered, firing at us in the face. We flinched, and Majyo shouted, "Musashi! Now!"

I opened my eyes and quickly glanced around, but saw nothing. I looked up, just in time to be drenched in water.

"... AND WE HAVE A WINNER!" Yuu announced. "I PRESENT TO YOU THE WINNING TEAM, AKUMU AND KAIRI!" he shouted.

They landed on the ground, apparently sitting on a tree and watching us embarrass ourselves.

"Sorry, Shizuko," Akumu muttered, smirking. "A showdown is a showdown, right?"

I smiled. "Right. Don't worry about it."


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"SHIZUKO-CHAN! Let's play, let's play!" Emi whined.

I sighed. "I've played enough. Every single day didn't pass by without at least three games of water gun fights, and Akumu and Kairi always won! Not to mention that today's the last day of summer!" I cried out. "-And I barely even started on my summer homework! I'm so screwed!" I pointed at the large pile of books that were stacked on my table, which were about my height when stacked up. "How am I supposed to finish this in one day?!" I whined.

"Ha! If only Kyo-kun was here now. He'd probably run as fast as he can to help finish off your homework," Akumu said, appearing at my doorway.

Majyo rolled her eyes. "But, of course, Kai would always stop him, blabbing about 'our own responsibilities' and all.."

Akumu smiled, taking the seat next to me. "Summer really went by as a blur, didn't it? I barely remember what happened."

I smiled. "Well, I DO remember someone always winning the water gun fights and getting us drenched..." I muttered, raising my eyebrows at her.

She nodded. "I know. That was fun, don't you think?"

I shook my head. "I got a cold once because of you."

She sighed. "Then I'll make it up for you now," Akumu announced. "I'll do half of your homework."

My eyes widened. "Really?! You would do that for me?!"

She nodded. "Of course."

"HEY, DON'T FORGET ABOUT US!" Yuko shouted, barging in.

Ryuu walked in, smiling. "I'll help too."

"Good. Take of my share of homework," Akumu said, pushing a pile of books over at his way.

"Y' know, I could just give you guys the answers... After all, we're in the same class."

I brightened up. "Thank you so much!" I shouted, standing up to bow down at him.

"YAY!" Emi cheered. "LET'S GO!"

_**~We managed to finish all the homework, but it took a whole day...~**_

_**~The next day, at school...~**_

"Gather up, everyone. I'm only saying this once, so listen up!" Sensei barked. "Star Class: Ryuu, Misaki, Jack, blah, blah, blah. **(Insert random names in every "blah," just because I'm too lazy to make up my own names... :P)**" he announced. I held my breath, hoping to be in Star Class again. "And finally... SHIZUKO!"

I sighed. Misaki went charging over at me. "SHIZUKO-CHAN! WE'RE IN THE SAME CLASS AGAIN! YAY!" she shouted, tackle-hugging me.

I smiled. "Yep. Thank god."

"Who's Jack though?" Misaki asked. "It's such a weird name..." **(Because we're in Japan now so there will only be Japanese names...)**

I shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe he's from another country."

Misaki smiled. "I hope I get to be friends with him!" she said sweetly, holding my hand and skipping off to Star Class.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"Star Class," Sensei called out. "I will make some special introductions. I'm sure you know Star Class's representative, Shizuko."

Everyone wooted. "Shizuko!" they cheered.

"-And the co-representatives, Ryuu and Misaki."

The girls squealed, "Ryuu!", while the boys shouted, "Misaki!"

"Finally, we have a special guest from America. I'm sure you all haven't met him yet, since he just transferred here this year. His name is Jack," Sensei announced, and everyone clapped as a guy walked in.

He had blonde hair, which spiked upwards. He wore an ever-present He wore an ever-present smile, and actually looked pretty handsome. He bowed. "Nice to meet you all!" he said, smiling and winking at us. Well, it actually seemed like he was winking at me, but it could've been my imagination.

Sensei smiled. "Please take a seat next to Shizuko."

Jack smiled. "Of sourse," he said, and sat next to me.

I sighed. Misaki sat next to Jack, and Ryuu sat in front of him. I was seated in the corner, and no one sat in front of me, so the only person that I could talk to during class was Jack, but I barely know him.

"Now that that's settled, please turn to page 3 in your math book," Sensei said.

**~After school, in the Royal Garden...~**

"I wonder who's gonna be the king now?" Akumu wondered.

Ryuu snorted. "I would've thought that that Jack would be the king-but even his name says that if he really does become a Guardian, he'll be the jack."

A man, who looked like Tadase, walked in. He looked older than him, and elegantly held onto a cup of tea. He looked over at us, then smiled.

"Caretaker-san!" Ryuu shouted, out, wide-eyed with confusion.

Akumu cocked her head. "You know Caretaker-san?!"

The man nodded. "Of course. He used to live in the planetarium, after all."

I glanced at Ryuu in confusion. "You lived in a planetarium?!" I asked, with disbelief in my voice.

Ryuu sighed. "I know, I know. It's lame, but... it's the best thing I've got."

I shook my head. "What do you mean?! That's awesome!" I exclaimed. Ryuu looked taken aback. "You can see the stars, the beautiful night sky, and everything! I'm so jealous!"

The man smiled. "Of course. Anyways, I don't think we properly introduced, Shizuko. I'm Tsukasa Amakawa, but you can just call me Caretaker-san."

"He's the First King, and founds the whole Guardian thing, so you can also call him the Founding King," Akumu explained. "He's also the principal of this school."

My eyes widened. "Woah..." I said, staring at him. "The First King?! Founding King?! The principal?!"

"Just call me Caretaker-san," Caretaker-san repeated.

I nodded. "I am pleased to meet you, Caretaker-san!" I shouted, bowing down at him.

He shook his head. "No need to be so formal."

"What is it that you want?!" Mayjo snarled, flying out.

Caretaker smiled. "As always, right to the point, Majyo-chan."

"It's Majyo. Just Majyo," she growled.

"Well then, right to the point: I'm here to promote someone and then add the new Guardian you all have been waiting so eagerly for," Caretaker explained. "Ryuu, you are now promoted to to king. And the new jack will be..."

"Me!" Jack shouted, popping up from behind Caretaker. "Jack from Star Class!"

"... And I'm his shugo chara!" a shugo chara flew out from behind Jack. He had blond hair that covered half of his face, and wore a pitch black hat, with white on the rim. The hat reminded me of the ones that magicians often wore. "My name is Tsukai!" he exclaimed.

"Sounds like Kukai," Ryuu muttered.

"Or Uncle Kairi," Akumu continued.

"... Don't forget that idiot Kai!" Majyo shouted out.

Tsukai bowed. "Pleased to be of your acquaintance."

Yuko smiled, and flew over at his side. "Nice to meet 'cha!" he said. "My name's Yuko!"

I smiled. "I'm Shizuko, and this is Emi, Kina, Kazu, and Aya," I said, pointing at each and every one of them.

Akumu followed my lead, and smiled. "I'm Akumu, and this is Majyo," she said, pointing at her. Majyo humphed, crossing her arms and looking away.

"And my owner is Ryuu!" Yuko shouted, pointing at him.

Caretaker clapped his hands together. "Now that the introductions have been made, how about I introduce you to the Knights?"

Me, Ryuu, Yuko, Emi, Kazu, and Aya cocked out heads. "The Knights?" we all asked simultaneously.

Akumu and Majyo rolled their eyes. "Not those stuck-up Knights again..." she muttered coldly.

"The Knights are just like the Guardians," Caretaker explained.

"Except that they're more *beep*-ier..." Majyo muttered.

"They have shugo charas, and also have positions, too. Like the King's Chair, Queen's Chair, Jack's Chair, and Ace's Chair, there's the Blue Knight, the Green Knight, the Purple Knight, and finally, their leader, the White Knight."

"The horror," Akumu and Majyo muttered at the same time.

"The only thing that's different about them is that they're from a different school," Caretaker explained. "I am good friends with the Founding Knight, so they're going to visit you Guardians tomorrow."

Akumu groaned. "I'm not coming tomorrow..." she muttered coldly.

Caretaker patted her back. "It's not going to be that bad, right?"

"Yes it is," Majyo retorted.

"Just come, ok?"

She sighed, and rolled her eyes. "Fine," she muttered in a tortured voice.


	31. Chapter 30

**Ok, so, first off, the Knights are actually NOT my OC's, they're my friend's, AquaBluey, from her fanfic Forever Friends. Be sure to check that out, since it's awesome! ^_^**

**Chapter 30**

**~After school...~**

I sighed, walked into the Royal Garden.

"Ah! And there's Shizuko. The Queen's Chair," Caretaker explained.

Next to him was a gray-haired old lady. Her hair was put up in a tight bun, fitting well with her glasses. She smiled at me."Why, hello there! I'm the Founding Knight. Knights!" she called out. "Gather!"

A group of four came up.

"Kurai!" the Founding Knight called out.

A girl, around our age, with black hair and blonde highlights walked up. She glanced at me with her dark blue eyes, then humphed and looked away. She wore a uniform similar to ours, except that hers was completely white. "I'm the White Knight, leader of the Knights," she muttered, giving off that "cool-and-spicy" sort of attitude, the sort of thing that Hinamori Amu would do.

"Why don't you introduce Cross?" the Founding Knight asked.

Kurai rolled her eyes. "Cross," she called out. A goth-ish shugo chara appeared. She coolly flipped her black hair, and she had the same exact hairstyle as Amu, except that she wore a white cross clip instead. She wore a black jacket, with a white shirt underneath. She also wore a white skirt with black cross designs and black boots that stop above her knee, with white crosses on the side.

"Alex," the Founding Knight called out.

A boy, with a blue uniform, walked out. "I'm Alex, the Blue Knight." He had a hairstyle similar to Kukai's, and it was light blue with black highlight tips. "Cres," he called out calmly.

A shugo chara flew up. He had short blue hair, and wore a crescent moon hair clip. He wore a black shirt with bottom fading to white, and shorts, as well as black and blue shoes. He winked, and waved. "Hello, everyone!" he called out cheerfully.

"Mike."

A boy, with a green uniform, as well as black hair and blue highlights, walked up. "Hahahaha!" he laughed. "I'm Mike, the Green Knight!" he shouted, his voice and laughter resembling Kukai's. "Gita!" he called out.

A shugo chara flew up. He wore a green shirt with a black skull in the middle, as well as a green vest with black outlines. He also wore green ripped jeans, with black shoes with green shoelaces. He also had a green guitar with black designs, and he struck it. "I'm Gita!" he sang. I noticed that Kazu was staring at him, with a tiny shade of pink on her cheeks.

"Izumi."

A girl with a purple uniform walked up. She had blond hair with purple highlights, tied into a ponytail just below her shoulders. She smiled. "Hello there, you all!" she cheered. "I'm the Purple Knight!" she announced. "Yume!"

A shugo chara with blond hair let down to her shoulders flew up. She wore a light purple shirt. Her shirt sleeves are to her elbows, with a black shade ending. She wore a matching pair of light purple shorts above her knees with a black belt, as well as purple shoes with black lining. She bowed down. "Pleased to meet you," she said quietly.

The Founding Knight clapped her hands together. "Well then, my little Knights and Caretaker-san's little Guardians, go get to know each other better!" she said, and walked off, with Caretaker following her.

Crossing her legs, she seated herself on a chair. She coolly took her teacup and drank from it.

"Wow!" I shouted. "She's so 'cool-and-spicy!'" I exclaimed.

Kurai rolled her eyes. "I'm not Hinamori Amu, so don't say that I'm 'cool-and-spicy,'" she muttered coldly.

Akumu humphed. "Shizuko, don't call her 'cool-and-spicy.' She's not even close to it," she said coldly, narrowing her eyes at Kurai.

Kurai rolled her eyes. "Say all you want," she muttered, taking another sip in her cup.

Emi perked up. "X egg alert."

I nodded. "Let's go, everyone!" I shouted.


	32. Chapter 31

**Ok, AquaBluey, so I have to admit, I can't tell the difference between cool-and-spicy and snobby, so I sorta just made ur character a bit snobby... sorry... :(**

**And to the others, Kurai really isn't supposed to be a snobby character, I just had trouble making a cool-and-spicy sort of character... :P Anyways, don't hate Kurai after this chapter... **

**Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! :)**

**Chapter 31**

"Emi!" I called out.

She flew up. "Got it!" she cheered. "Shizuko no kokoro: Unlock!"

I chara naried, and shouted out, "Chara Nari: Smiley Angel!"

"Watashi no kokoro: Unlock!" Akumu shouted. "Chara Nari: Deadly Witch!"

"Boku no kokoro: Unlock!" Ryuu shouted. "Chara Nari: Friendly Angel!"

"Boku no kokoro: Unlock!" Jack shouted. The area around him glowed sky blue. Tsukai returned to his egg, which was a sky blue with stars and a magician's hat on it. Jack took the egg, and put it into his chest. His body glowed white, and then when the light subsided, he wore a different outfit. He wore a white button-down shirt with many pockets, as well as a pair of black pants, fitting well with the magician's hat that lay on top of his head. He took off his hat, and bowed elegantly. "Chara Nari: Magic Jack!"

"Let's go!" I shouted, flying off. Ryuu flew next to me, while Akumu used her broom to fly. Jack reached into one of his shirt pockets, and threw out whatever was in there. It grew bigger, and took form of a large origami bird. He stood on it, and it followed us.

"There it is!" Akumu shouted. "Demon's... BOW-"

"Humph," Kurai said, rolling her eyes. "Such a huge fuss over one tiny little X egg. I thought you were better, Akumu," she sneered. "Let me show you how it's REALLY done." Cross flew up. "Watashi no kokoro: Unlock," she said coolly. The area around her glowed a dark blue, and Cross returned to her egg, which resembled an X egg, but it was black instead of purple. Holding out one hand and closing both of her eyes in disgrace, Kurai took Cross's egg and put it into her chest. Her body glowed a midnight black, and her hair was rearranged, so that her hairstyle was like Amu's. After devil wings sprouted from her back, the light subsided. She wore a black jacket with a white cross on the back, finger-less gloves, a white skirt with cross designs on them, black boots with white crosses, and a choker with a cross on it. She flipped her hair. "Chara Nari: Dark Cross."

"Kurai, don't butt in! This is OUR school, so the Guardians are in charge here!" Akumu snarled.

Kurai rolled her eyes. "You're just scared that I'm going to take your little useless spotlight and ruin your own pitiful representation."

"As if," Akumu growled.

Kurai smirked. "Watch... and learn," she muttered coldly. "Black Cross!" she called out calmly, pointing at the X egg and making a motion of a cross with her finger. A black cross appeared, capturing the X egg. She pointed at the X egg. "Negative Heart: Lock On." A black heart went around the X egg. "Open Heart," she said calmly, as black hearts looped around the X egg, purifying it.

"Wow!" I shouted out, fascinated. "You can do Open Heart!" I exclaimed. "-And here I thought that only Amu-chan can perform it!"

"Of course, there WAS supposed to be another person who knows how to do the Open Heart, other than Amu and I," Kurai muttered, eying Akumu. "Akumu here was also trying to master the Open Heart, but never did," she said. "Poor little girl, only getting as far as doing the Lock On part. Don't tell me you're still using that lousy potion to purify X eggs?" she asked.

"I promised to help Uncle Kairi today, so I'm leaving," Akumu humphed, stomping off.

Kurai smirked. "Yeah right," she said sarcastically.


	33. Chapter 32

**Note to AquaBluey: I gave a new item for Kurai, hope you don't mind... **

**Hope you guys like this chapter! :)**

**Chapter 32**

I sighed. It had been an hour since Akumu had stomped home, and the Knights were chatting with the Guardians, while Kurai sat alone on a chair, sipping tea every now and then. She always maintained her 'cool-and-spicy' character.

**~Somewhere else, in no one's POV...~**

"Sheesh, stop struggling!" the girl exclaimed. "Listen: I'm going to let you out, but you are to attack Kurai and Kurai only. The rest is to not have a single scratch on them, or you're all dead," she ordered. "Got it?"

"Muri, muri, muri," they replied.

"Kukukuku.." her shugo chara chuckled. "This'll be fun."

**~Now back to Shizuko...~**

Emi perked up. "Shizuko-chan! X eggs!"

"Feels like there's a lot. Maybe around a hundred or something," Yuko said.

Kina narrowed her eyes. "More like one hundred and fifty-three," she muttered.

"Let's just go!" Ryuu shouted, and ran out of the Royal Garden. Kurai sighed, and casually strode out of the garden. The Knights followed her.

"Well? Coming or not?" Jack asked, and then smirked. "Shi-zu-zu-chan."

My eyes widened. "It's Shizuko!"

He smiled. "Shi-zu-zu-chan sounds cuter."

I blushed. "W-Whatever. Let's just go already!" I shouted, running off, with Jack following me.

Kurai and Ryuu were already transformed, and there were a bunch of X eggs in front of them.

"Shizuko no kok-" Kina started.

"HEY!" Emi shouted. "I'm chara nariing with Shizuko-chan!"

"No you're not," Kina hissed.

"Emi! Kina! Right now is not the right time! Just chara nari already! If you want, both of you can say all that Unlocking thing, just hurry up and go already!" I scolded.

"Shizuko no kokoro: Unlock!" they shouted simultaneously.

The area around me glowed red. As Emi and Kina returned to their eggs, I took both of their eggs and put them in my chest. My body glowed yellow, and my hair was rearranged. My hair covered half of my face, and it was also put up into two high pigtails using smiley face hairbands. Cute angel wings sprouted out of my back, and my body stopped glowing. I wore a yellow shirt with a red heart on it that revealed one of my shoulders and my belly. I wore a navy blue short skirt, long knee-high white socks, and black flats. I flipped my hair, and then winked and made a peace sign at the same time. "Chara Nari: Smiley Rebel!"

"Wh-What is this?" I asked myself, observing my new transformation.

_Move over, you idiot!_ Kina growled.

_Sheesh, it's not my fault that I'm cooped up in this tiny space with you!_ Emi shouted.

"Emi! Kina! Stop it!" I scolded. "You're gonna give me a headache!"

_Use Colorful Ribbon!_ Emi shouted.

_No, use Skull Boomerang,_ Kina muttered.

_Colorful Ribbon!_

_Skull Boomerang!_

_Colorful Ribbon!_

_Skull Boomerang!_

They continued fighting, and with all the fighting, they sounded like they were chanting: "Colorful Boomerang!", so I shouted, "Colorful... Boomerang!" A colorful boomerang appeared in my hands."Rainbow's Nightmare!" I shouted, throwing the boomerang. A dark rainbow trail made up of blue, purple, red, and black was left behind, with some spooking images wavering in it here and there. Some X eggs were captured.

Kurai pointed at the captured X eggs. "Negative Heart: Lock On!" she shouted, and a black heart surrounded them. "Open Heart!" Black hearts went through the eggs, and they were purified.

"Muri, muri, muri, mu... RI!" the X eggs chanted, releasing their dark energy at Kurai.

"Cross Shield!" she called out, and a huge black cross appeared in her hand. "Ugh!" she shouted, as she used the shield to protect herself, but the X energy was a bit too much. She fell down, overwhelmed from the energy.

"Kurai-chan!" Izumi shouted, worried.

"Gita!" Mike called out. "Let's go!"

"NO!" Kurai shouted, glaring at the Knights. "This is my fight," she said. "Not yours." She narrowed her eyes us Guardians too. "And not yours either. Stay out of it."

Kina appeared next to me. "Kurai's so 'cool-and-spicy!'" she exclaimed, fascinated.

Emi appeared next to me. "But she acts just like Kina. I don't like her," she argued.

"What did you say?!" Kina shouted angrily.

"Black Cross!" Kurai shouted, capturing the X eggs. She pointed at the captured X eggs. "Negative Heart: Lock O-" she started, but stopped as the remaining X eggs attacked her.

"I can't stand it anymore!" Izumi exclaimed. "Mike! Alex! Let's go!" Mike and Alex nodded, and she shouted, "Watashi no kokoro: Unlock!" A purple light surrounded her, and Yume returned to her egg, which was light purple, with a Syringe flower on it. Izumi took the egg, and put it into her chest. Her body glowed a lavender color, and then the glow stopped. She wore a purple tank top with a black sweater that stops at her elbows, as well as a purple skirt with a black outline and Syringa prints on it. She also wore matching flats with the same Syringa flower on them. She winked, and jumped high. "Chara Nari: Dream Feeling!"

"Boku no kokoro: Unlock!" Mike shouted, and a neon green light surrounded him. Gita returned to his egg, and Mike put it in his chest. His body glowed a grass green, and then it stopped glowing. He wore a black shirt with a green belt with a green jacket with a green skull on the back. He also wore black ripped jeans with green outlines. A green guitar with black outlines appeared in his hands, and he struck it. "Chara Nari: Rebel Music!"

"Boku no kokoro: Unlock!" Alex shouted, and a deep blue surrounded him. Cres returned to his egg, which was light blue and had a black crescent moon on it. Alex put it into his chest, and his body glowed a sky blue, then stopped. He wore a white shirt with black lining with a blue vest with a yellow crescent moon on the back. He also wore blue shorts that stop above his knee, as well as white shoes with black linings. He formed a 'C' with his hand, resembling a crescent moon. "Chara Nari: True Moon!"

"Dream Mist!" Izumi shouted, holding out her hand so that a lavender-colored mist came out from it, washing over some of the X eggs and making them fall asleep.

"Cres Shower!" Alex shouted, and little crescent-shaped moons hit some of the X eggs, making them stop in pain.

"Shock Notes!" Mike shouted, striking his guitar, and green amps came out and shot notes at some more X eggs, paralyzing them.

Kurai humphed. "I don't need your help!" she shouted, and pointed at the X eggs. "Negative Heart: Lock On!" A black heart went over all those who were hit by the Dream Mist, Cres Shower, and Shock Notes. "Open Heart!" Hearts went around the X eggs, purifying them.

"Go Go Kurai-chan!" Izumi shouted.

Kurai smirked. "Dark... NIGHTMARE!" A shadow went around all of us, and we saw ghosts, demons, monsters, all sorts of scary stuff. I saw an image of the old me, sitting down in a dark corner with no one as my friend. I shivered. "Negative Heart: Lock On!" Kurai shouted. "Open Heart!"

"Light Moon!" Alex shouted, making a circle motion with his hands, and a full moon wrapped around the X eggs, trapping them in the light.

"Negative Heart: Lock On!" she shouted again. _Sheesh,_ I thought. _Must be tiring purifying all those X eggs... _"Open Heart!"

"Kurai-chan, watch out!" Izumi shouted. "Behind you!"

She whirled around, and shouted, "Cross Arrow!" A black bow appeared in her hand, but there were two arrows placed on the bow, forming a cross. She fired it, just in time, since the X eggs almost hit her. "Negative Heart: Lock On!" she shouted. "Open Heart!"

"That's the last of it!" I exclaimed, as all of us undid our transformations. "Wow, Kurai!" I shouted. "You're awesome!"

Kurai humphed. "Shut up. I'm not that awesome."

"So 'cool-and-spicy!'" I squealed.


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"Shizuko-chan!" Misaki shouted, running to me. Huffing, she rushed to get something out of her bag.

"Calm down, Misaki-chan! What's wrong?"

"This!" Misaki shouted, holding up her phone. I gasped. "Everyone was sent this last night!" she exclaimed. The phone held the Knights in their transformations and fighting nothing but "thin air," and I could see me, Ryuu, and Jack in the background, also in the background in our chara nari forms. _This is bad... _I thought.

"It's the Guardians!"

"Stay away from those monsters!"

"Shizuko-chan, is it really true that you were with them?!" Misaki asked. "I don't believe it unless you tell me that you were with them face-to-face!"

I looked away. "I... I... I can't say anything. Sorry."

Misaki's eyes widened in disbelief. "Everyone's scared of you guys now. They're saying all sorts of bad things behind your backs. Please, at least try to explain what is going on!"

"It's cosplay," Jack said, approaching us. "Don't you know? We Guardians are uniting with the Knights and acting in a new TV show constructed by the Embryo Hunters. We rarely act to it because of our studies and Kairi wants us to 'maintain our intelligence,' so we act in it around once or twice every year."

Tsukai flew over to me, and whispered in my ear, "Say that it's gonna be a while for it to be released... Around the next twenty or thirty years or something..."

I nodded. "That's right! It's going to be a while for it to be released, like around twenty or thirty years if we keep up with the same rate."

Misaki sighed in relief. "So it's a misunderstanding, then. That's a relief."

I smiled. "Yep."

**~After school, in the Royal Garden...~**

Kurai stomped into the garden. "What the hell is this?!" she shouted angrily, slamming her phone on the table in front of us. She narrowed her eyes at each and every one of us. "Which one of you guys did it?!"

Akumu glared at her. "Maybe we should be asking you Knights that?"

Kurai narrowed her eyes at Akumu. "You're the most likely suspect here, Miss Nikaidou," she muttered coldly. "You're the only one that wasn't there when it actually happened. And, not to mention that you were especially angry when you left, and for some reason, I was the center of the attention in the whole entire video. I wonder who the hell did it."

"I didn't do it."

"Oh really? All the evidence leads to you, Miss Nikaidou. I don't care what kind of excuses you make, but I KNOW that you were the one who did it," she growled, stomping off.

Jack placed his pointer finger and thumb around his mouth **(you know, when people are thinking about something...) **"Hmmmm," he said out loud. "The girl's got a point. Akumu WAS the only one that wasn't here. And she was angry at Kurai too, and the video sorta starred her. It seems as she did it."

Akumu pursed her lips, and narrowed her eyes at Jack. "But I didn't."

"Looks to me as if you did," Jack said.

"It's a misunderstanding."

"Or maybe it's just that the criminal didn't correctly cover up all the evidence properly."

Akumu gritted her teeth, on the verge of tears. "I really didn't do it."

"Liar."

"I SAID I REALLY DIDN'T *beep*-ING DO IT!" Akumu shouted, running out of the Garden.

"Jack, I think you were a bit too harsh on her..." Ryuu muttered.

Jack shrugged. "Did I? This was only how a beginner detective does it."


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**~Let's go check out Akumu...~**

Akumu sat in a bathroom stall, crying. "Why...?" she asked. "Why don't they trust me?"

"Akumu-chan..." Majyo muttered, worried. "It's ok."

"NO IT'S NOT!" Akumu shouted, lashing out at Majyo, tears spilling out. "I SHOULD JUST QUIT BEING A GUARDIAN! I CAN NEVER MAKE ANY FRIENDS, AND NO MATTER HOW SILLY AND CRAZY I TRY TO BE, I CAN NEVER MAKE SOMEONE LAUGH!" she shouted angrily, grabbing Majyo and throwing her. "I SHOULDN'T EVEN TRY TO MAKE OTHERS LAUGH WITH MY STUPID AND USELESS WITCH COSTUMES!"

Majyo returned her egg. Akumu's eyes widened. "Majyo..." she muttered. "That's right. No matter what, I can never make friends. If, by miracle, I do, they'll just end up hating me." Majyo's egg was marked with a big, bold, black X.

"Don't you just hate them?" she asked.

Akumu looked up. "Hate...? Hate who?"

"Shizuko. Ryuu. Jack. Kyo. The Knights. Kurai," she replied.

"Why would I hate them?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't play dumb on me," she sneered. "Shizuko, Ryuu, and Jack don't even trust you anymore. Kyo left you. Deserted you. And don't get me started on Kurai. Your former best friend, and then she ditched you for the Knights and didn't consider your feelings by the slightest. The Knights stole Kurai. Of course you would hate them with all your guts, right?"

Akumu nodded. "Yep. I... really do. I hate each and every one of them."

She smirked, showing Akumu her ring. It was a cobra coiled around her finger, and it appeared to be made out of silver.

Akumu stared at its eyes, mesmerized. It was as if she was being hypnotized. "It's... as if it's speaking to me," Akumu muttered, fascinated.

"Don't you feel that boiling anger inside of you?"

She nodded. "Yes... I hate everyone. I HATE THEM ALL!" she shouted angrily.

The snake's eyes glowed red. "Yes..." it hissed. "Let out all that hate..." The cobra uncoiled itself from her finger, gaining life. Its fangs grew larger, and dripping out of them was venom.

"Just let all that anger and hate out!" she shouted, spreading out her arms.

The venom dripped onto Majyo's X egg, and it turned into a disgusting shade of green. An image of a silver snake with red eyes appeared on the middle of it.

The snake on the egg gained life, opening its mouth and swallowing Akumu. "I hate everyone," it hissed, and it went back into the egg, as it was before.

Akumu's face appeared next to it. "I... I HATE EVERYONE! SHIZUKO, RYUU, JACK, KYO, KURAI, THE KNIGHTS, EVERYONE!" she shouted. "I HATE THEM ALL!"

The egg cracked, and hatched out a snake that looked similar to Akumu, with her unmistakable hairstyle. However, instead, it was puke green and its eyes glowed red. "Venom Nari: Stone Heart!"

The girl smirked at the snake, and petted it. "My, my..." she chuckled. "What a lovely creation. As boss said, Akumu really does have a strong hate energy, once you know how to use it..." she muttered darkly. "Which I can do. Guardians, Knights, you will all will face your doom. Prepare to meet the true potential of my little creation: the venom eggs..."

"Ring ring ring, ring ring ring, phone call, phone call! ring ring ring, ring ring ring, phone call, phone call!"

The girl smiled. "Just in time," she muttered, answering the phone.

"Ready yet?" the boy on the other end asked.

"Yes. Prepare those little one hundred and fifty three X eggs for the little Guardians and Knights."

"Good. Their doom will begin."

The girl smirked. "And they won't even know what hit them," she muttered coldly.


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Emi perked up. "X eggs alert."

I sighed. "One hundred fifty three again?"

Emi cocked her head. "Feels like it, but..."

"There's some even more darker than X eggs. It... feels strange. But it feels something like Majyo," Kina continued.

"Majyo?" I asked. My eyes widened. "Akumu!" I exclaimed. "It must've been that her egg turned into an X egg! Let's go!"

"~May I do the honors?~" Kazu sang.

I nodded. "Sure. You never got to chara nari with me, anyways. It's only fair this way."

"~Alrighty then!~" she sang, smiling. "~Shizuko no kokoro: Unlock!~"

The area around me glowed white, and Kazu returned to her egg, and went into my chest. My body glowed a bright yellow. My hair was rearranged, so that my hair was put down. The glow stopped, and I wore a dress, similar to the one that Utau was wearing on the poster, as well as an arm-length white sparkly glove. A pair of headphones appeared on my head, which was shaped like a musical note. I used one of my hands to hold onto one of the headphones, and put the other on my chest, singing out in peace. **(Don't ask me what she was singing, because I have no clue... :P) **"Chara Nari: Musical Rhythm!"

"Boku no kokoro: Unlock!" Ryuu shouted. "Chara Nari: Friendly Angel!"

"Boku no kokoro: Unlock!" Jack shouted. "Chara Nari: Magic Jack!"

Jack got on his origami bird, and Ryuu flew up. I stared at them from above. "Umm... A little help here?" I asked.

Ryuu swooped down, ready to pick me up, but Jack used a bunch of colorful scarves tied together and made them wrap around me, dragging me up into his origami bird. Jack caught me, smiled, and said, "What I lovely princess I picked up." He kissed my forehead.

I blushed like crazy, and looked away. "Y-Yeah..."

**~Ryuu glared murderously at Jack during the whole flight, and later, when they get to the X egg sight...~**

I jumped off of Jack's origami bird. "Thank you!" I shouted. "Do-re-mi-fa Microphone!" I called out, as a colorful microphone appeared in my hand. "What?" I asked myself, staring blankly at the microphone. "Wh-What am I supposed to do with this?"

Kazu appeared next to me. "~You're supposed to sing.~"

"Wh-What does it do?"

"~It makes the X eggs sleep or purified, depending on the emotions put in the song. Give it a try,~" she said, fading away.

I nodded. "Uhmmm... What should I sing..." I muttered. "Oh day man to tree? By the star sparkled hammer...?" **(This is the U.S. National anthem. And yes, I made those mistakes on purpose...)**_Why do I have a feeling that I'm doing it wrong..._ I thought.

"MURIII!" they shouted, getting even more fired up, as if my horrible singing made them happier.

"~That's all wrong!~" Kazu sang, appearing in my side again. "~Sing from your heart! Like you did in the End of Year Performance!~" she cheered, then faded away again.

I sighed. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and sang:

"Kinou to wa chigau jibun ni **(Surely I can become a different person)**  
Kitto nareru yo HOPPU SUTEPPU de JANPU **(Than I was yesterday with a hop, a step, and a jump)**

KIMI to deatte kara mainichi DOTABATA nanda **(Because I met you, every day has been noisy)**  
Warattari okottari abaretari TAIHEN **(Laughing, being angry, making a fuss–it's been awful!)**  
KIMI to deaeta kara mainichi WAKUWAKU nanda **( Because I met you, every day has been exciting)**  
Subettari korondari sore mo tanoshii **(Slipping, falling–even that's fun!)**  
Sou ieba ima made chanto ienakatta KOTOBA ga aru nda **(That reminds me…until now, I haven't properly told you the words I wanted to say)**

Arigatou ookiku KANSHA! **(Thank you! Thanks a lot!)**  
Terekusai kedo kokoro kara omotteru yo **( It's awkward, but the thought is from the heart)**  
Arigatou zenbu ni KANSHA **(Thank you! Thanks for everything!)**  
Sunao ni ieru sore mo KIMI no okage kana **(I can say that honestly, thanks to you)**

Dareka to kurabete mo nannimo nara nai nda **(I shouldn't be compared to someone else)**  
Kattari maketari toka IMI wakannaishi **(I don't know the meaning of things such as winning or losing)**  
Dare ni mo nai mono wo dare demo motteru nda (N**ot everyone has everything)**  
Sore ga wakaru no ni sukoshi jikan ga kakeru **(It takes some time to understand that)**  
Dakette ki ga tsuita no wa KIMI ga soba ni ite kureta kara da ne** (I just noticed it because you're with me, right?)**

Kinou to wa chigau jibun ni **(Surely I can become a different person)**  
Kitto nareru yo KIMI to ireba sou omou **( Than I was yesterday, because you're in my thoughts)**  
Arigatou ima iitakute **(Thank you! Now I want to say)**  
Sora ni mukatte HOPPU SUTEPPU de JANPU **(Hop, step, and jump toward the sky)**

Arigatou ookiku KANSHA! **(Thank you! Thanks a lot!)**  
Terekusai kedo kokoro kara omotteru yo **(It's awkward, but the thought is from the heart)**  
Arigatou zenbu ni KANSHA! **(Thank you! Thanks for everything!)**  
Sunao ni ieru sore mo KIMI no okage kana **( I can say that honestly, thanks to you)**  
Kinou to wa chigau jibun ni **(Surely I can become a different person)**  
Kitto nareru yo KIMI to ireba sou omou **(Than I was yesterday, because you're in my thoughts)**  
Arigatou ima iitakute **(Thank you! Now I want to say)**  
Sora ni mukatte HOPPU SUTEPPU de JANPU **(Hop, step, and jump toward the sky)"**

I opened my eyes. All of the X eggs were purified, and were circling around me.

"That was amazing!" Jack shouted, and hugged me. "You deserve this," he announced, kissing me on the forehead. He smirked. "Next time the kiss'll be somewhere else," he said, pointing at my lips. I blushed like crazy, turning beet red.

"Shizuko! Jack!" Ryuu shouted. "Look!" He pointed at a purified egg, which had a piece of paper on it. He read the words on the paper. "Stay tuned for more," he read. "The show didn't even start yet."

"What does that mean?" I wondered.

"Majyo!" Emi exclaimed. "It has to be it: It's Majyo's presence!"

"But much, much more negative. An X egg's feeling isn't as negative as this," Kina muttered.

"Something bad's gonna happen," Tsukai agreed. "Reaaaaaally bad."


	37. Chapter 36

**I forgot to mention in the last chapter that the song that Shizuko sang was the last opening to Shugo Chara Party, and also, the new character we're gonna meet today is not my OC, she is actually khodijah98's OC, so no credits go for me for this character... Hope you guys like this chap! :)**

**Chapter 36**

A paper flew over to us. I jumped, and caught it. "And now for the grand finale: my precious venom snake."

"What the hell is that?!" Ryuu asked, pointing at a flying snake, which looked a lot like Akumu.

"Majyo!" Emi exclaimed.

"Not Majyo. She's much, much more negative..." Kina muttered.

It charged at me, hissing. I dodged it just in time, with it barely touching me.

It hissed again, and then opened its mouth, wide. "Hateful Gas!" it hissed, as a gas emerged from its mouth.

As the gas wavered over to me, I began to feel dizzy. I couldn't keep my balance, and fell down, with Jack catching me. "Are you ok, my dear princess?"

I nodded, blushing. "I'm fine," I muttered, getting up, only to fall down again. "Or maybe not..." I muttered, feeling even more dizzy.

Jack smiled, and kissed me on the forehead. "Leave it to me, Shi-zu-zu-chan."

"It's Shizuko! Shi-zu-ko! Shizuko!" I protested.

Jack smirked, and poked me on the nose. "Silly little princess, you're hurt. Don't talk, just watch."

I blush, and looked away. "O-Ok..."

Jack nodded. "Pick a card," he said, spreading out a deck of cards. "Any card!" he shouted, throwing out the cards at the venom snake.

The snake dodged it, and it hissed, in Akumu's voice, "I hate everyone. Shizuko, Ryuu, Jack, Kyo, Kurai, the Knights, everyone!"

"Why do you hate us?!" Ryuu shouted. "What did we do?"

"You know what you did," it hissed. "You don't even trust me, and the Knights stole my best friend from me, and Kurai... THAT *BEEP* BETRAYED ME FOR THOSE STUPID KNIGHTS!"

"Are you stupid?" Kurai muttered coldly, appearing out of nowhere. She was in her transformation, and she clenched her fists. "I didn't betray you, I just followed my heart!"

The snake stopped, dumbstruck. "R-really?"

"Of course, you idiot!" Kurai shouted.

The snake hardened. "Liar!" it hissed, charging at Kurai. "Death Coil!" It coiled around her, squeezing her until veins appeared on her forehead.

"Is that all you've got?" Kurai snarled.

"Acidic Bite!" it hissed, biting her hard on the shoulder. Kurai growled, and then was knocked out unconscious.

"Kurai!" I shouted.

A girl, who had a pair of black wings, jumped up. She dressed up like a lolita and had a hood that hid her face. She held onto a scythe. "Death Slice!" she shouted, swinging her scythe at the snake. It let go of Kurai, hissing.

"Don't you think you're going a bit far?!" the girl growled. "No matter how much you hate someone, you can't just let out your anger like that!"

The snake paused, and then returned to its egg, which spit out Akumu and turned into an X egg, then into a regular egg, then finally flew into Akumu.

"There's an enemy is after you, Shizuko. Be careful," the girl warned.

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

"Call me... the Devil," she replied.

"Are you an enemy or an alias?" Ryuu demanded.

"Who knows... it's up to you to decide," she said, jumping off and leaving.


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

"Your little venom snake operation failed," he said, sighing. "And you wasted my precious one hundred and fifty three X eggs…"

"WHAT?!" she shrieked. "But that was my best venom snake creation! I even did all those misunderstandings with Akumu and all!"

"Then make a better venom snake," he growled. "Boss is furious that you still haven't captured Shizuko yet, you know. You've been on this mission for more than a year and still have no progress. You should've gotten her by now."

The girl narrowed her eyes. "Listen, ok?! I WILL get her. I'm gonna create another venom snake with Akumu," she announced. "… But first, I need your illusions."

The boy rolled his eyes. "And if that doesn't work?"

The girl giggled. "Then it's your fault," she replied.

The boy narrowed his eyes. "This plan will go successfully," he growled. "And if it doesn't, it is NOT my fault, since YOU were the one who conducted it."

**~Now to Shizuko's POV….~**

"They still haven't woken up yet?" I asked, worried. It had been two days since both Akumu and Kurai had been knocked unconscious.

Nagi shook his head. "Nope. Akumu's suffering from the sudden change of her heart's egg. It all happened in less than an hour: from a normal shugo chara to a normal heart's egg to an X egg to a venom egg to a venom snake to a venom egg again to an X egg to a normal heart's egg… The transitions are all too fast, and Akumu's not used to so many changes, so that's why," Nagi explained. "The venom snake's poison really did get to Kurai, so she probably won't wake up soon."

"It's ok, everyone will be fine!" Emi shouted, though her usual cheerfulness was gone, replaced with worry.

"Anyways, you should go to bed. It's late, anyways. I'm leaving them to rest soon, so just go to sleep," Nagi said.

I sighed. "Alright…" I muttered.

**~Later, when everyone left and it was midnight… (and in no one's POV…)~**

"Now," she whispered. "They're all asleep!"

He smirked. "It's showtime."

As he concentrated hard, a mirage of Majyo appeared, and flew over to Akumu. "Akumu," she said. "Wake up."

She groaned, but didn't wake up. She tried swatting "Majyo" away, but her hand went through her, since she was, after all, just an illusion.

He growled, and then flicked his finger. "Go," he whispered.

"Majyo" charged at Akumu, and then shouted, "AKUMU!"

Akumu woke up with a start. "Majyo?"

"Of course it's me," "Majyo" replied. "Who else could it possibly be?"

Akumu nodded. "Good point."

"Come with me," "Majyo" said, and flew out of the room. Akumu followed her, not realizing that Kurai was sleeping in the bed next to her.

**~Akumu followed "Majyo," and she was led into Akumu's room, where the other illusions were waiting for her...~**

"Akumu's a traitor," an image of Jack said.

An image of Shizuko nodded. "Of course she is. Nothing more than a spoiled brat."

"All she ever thinks about is her own feelings," an image of Ryuu agreed.

"She should just die," an image of Kurai growled.

"She'd die of shame," "Shizuko" agreed.

"We should just kick her out of the Guardians," "Jack" said.

Akumu stared at the images, wide-eyed with horror and astonishment. "How could they..." she muttered coldly.

"Majyo" flew up. "They never even believed you in the first place," she growled.

On the verge of tears, she ran out, not noticing that her egg was drawn out and slowly turned into an X egg.

The boy smirked, and chuckled. "Jackpot," he muttered, and turned to the girl. "You should turn her venom egg, and wait a bit until making the venom egg hatch. Last time you rushed too much, which is why your normally undefeated venom snake, or, as you call them, your 'beautiful and precious creation,' turned out to be defeated in a mere three minutes."

The girl scowled, but nodded. "Fine," she replied.

**~Now to Akumu...~**

"I can't believe it..." Akumu muttered, tears streaming down her face. "They all... hate me."

The girl walked up. "Of course they do. They never trusted, no believed you in the first place." She showed Akumu her ring. "Don't you feel that boiling anger inside of you?"

"I HATE THEM!" she shouted, exploding like a dynamite.

The snake's eyes glowed red. "Yes..." it hissed. "You hate all of them..." The snake gained life, and venom was dripping out of its fangs.

"Just let all that anger and hate out!" she shouted, spreading out her arms.

Venom dripped into Majyo's X egg, and turned into a venom egg.

The girl smirked. "Now to add a bit of concealing..." she muttered, and took out a small makeup kit. She rummaged through it, and then found what she was looking for: a small powder-like substance. Taking out a small brush, she covered the venom egg with the powder. "This baby never fails me," she muttered, smirking. "You're in for a surprise... Shizuko-chan."


	39. Chapter 38

**Ok, so I'm gonna start something new, with the mini dialogue in the A/N... Hope you guys like it! :)**

**Ryuu: What am I doing here? =_=**

**Ninja Kitty (that would be me... :P): Because I want you to and am bored, that's why.**

**Ryuu: What's up with the weird name? Isn't your name-**

**Ninja Kitty: SHHH! It's a secret, remember?! *takes out pillow and smacks him***

**Ryuu: Ow!**

**Ninja Kitty: You deserved it! Don't blow my cover!**

***Shizuko walks in* What are you two doing here? Sup-**

**Ninja Kitty: IT'S NINJA KITTY!**

**Shizuko: *rolls eyes* Ninja Kitty, you're supposed to be writing the actual fanfic, not wasting your time here...**

**Ninja Kitty: I will! Just that I feel bored and I want to make my readers laugh!**

**Ryuu: -_- This thing is not funny, and you won't make them laugh, you'll make them barf..**

**Ninja Kitty: EXCUSE ME?! *cracks knuckles* YOU ARE SO DEAD!**

**Shizuko: -.-lll Well then, since Super- I mean Ninja Kitty- forgot to say it in the first 37 chapters, here we go: SuperSalemance does not own Shugo Chara!**

**Ninja Kitty: I'M NINJA KITTY!**

**Chapter 38**

**~Shizuko's POV~**

Akumu barged into my room. I stared at her, surprised, and said, "Akumu? I didn't know that you woke u-"

"SHIZUKO! YOU *BEEP*!"

I cocked my head. "What's wrong?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG! I'M JUST A SPOILED BRAT, SOMEONE WHO WOULD JUST DIE OF SHAME!" she shouted. "DO THOSE WORDS SOUND FAMILIAR TO YOU?!"

"I-I don't understand what you're talking about, Akumu."

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Akumu pushed me, slamming me onto a wall. "I HATE YOU!"

"Akumu!" Ryuu shouted, suddenly appearing at my doorway.

She glared at him. "What the hell do you want?!" she growled.

"What's wrong, Akumu?" he asked, staring at her with astonishment.

She narrowed her eyes. "Don't ask me, ask yourself!" she snarled, racing over to him, her fist up, ready to punch him.

Ryuu dodged the punch swiftly, and then grabbed Akumu's arm, and pinned her down on a wall. "Explain this, Akumu!"

Akumu snarled, trying to bite him. "Don't act dumb, *beep*. You know what I'm talking about."

I stepped up. "We don't. I'm sure this is all just a misunderstanding." Akumu narrowed her eyes. "It wasn't 'just a misunderstanding.' I saw you two with Jack and Kurai saying *beep* about me."

Emi flew up. "I can't believe you, Akumu. Stop making up stories, and tell us what really happened. Anyways, where's Majyo?"

**No reaction.**

Emi pouted. "Hey, don't ignore me!"

**No reaction.**

Emi stomped her foot angrily. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" she shouted, and flailing around and swinging her arms back and forth to get Akumu's attention.

Kina flew up. "Oh, you idiot. That's not how you do it," she muttered, and flew up to *beep* slap Akumu, who didn't react. "See? She can't see nor feel us. Majyo's gone."

Emi cocked her head. "But I swear to god that I felt Majyo's presence..."

Kina shrugged. "Me too. Trick of our senses, I guess."

**~In another place, in no one's POV...~**

"Is it ok to make it hatch now?" she asked.

The boy chuckled. "It's up to you... You can either be impatient and wreck everything, or be patient and wreck even more things. Your choice."

She sighed. "I'm not the patient type, so... I'll just make it hatch now," she said.

**~Later, in Shizuko's POV...~**

"I wonder what the hell has gotten into Akumu," Ryuu muttered.

I nodded. "It's as if she chara changed with a venom snake or something.."

He shrugged. "Except there is no venom snake... Right?"

My eyes widened. "Do you think... That Majyo turned into a venom snake?! That would explain why Emi and Kina felt Majyo, and Akumu's wierd reactions!"

He nodded. "You're right," he muttered. "We should really check on her."

I nodded. "I've been thinking that, too. Let's go!"

Emi flew up. "It's a venom snake!" she exclaimed.

Kina flew up. "Majyo," she muttered.

"~It's her again!~" Kazu sang, and Aya just frowned and nodded.

I nodded. "Emi! Kina!"

They nodded. "Shizuko no kokoro: Unlock!"

I transformed, then shouted, "Chara Nari: Smiley Rebel!"

"Boku no kokoro: Unlock!" Ryuu shouted, and chara naried. "Chara Nari: Friendly Angel!"

I jumped as I felt arms around me. "I'll carry you there," Ryuu said, and flew up, going off to find the venom snake.

**Ninja Kitty: *sigh***  
**Ryuu: What's wrong?**  
**Ninja Kitty: *glares* WHAT'S WRONG?! THE WHOLE WORLD IS! WHY, WHY, WHY DO I HAVE TO GET SO MANY FANFIC IDEAS?! I ALREADY HAVE TWO FANFICS THAT ARE NOT FINISHED AND NOW I HAVE TWO MORE FANFIC IDEAS?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!**  
**Ryuu: *backs up* Woah, woah, woah, girl. Calm down.**  
**Ninja Kitty: *glares* HOW THE HELL CAN I CALM DOWN?! RIGHT NOW I'M PANICKING, PANICKING MY HEAD OFF! WHAT IF I CAN'T STOP MYSELF AND START ANOTHER TWO FANFICS?!**  
**Shizuko: Calmness is essential.**  
**Ninja Kitty: *stares* What's wrong with you?**  
**Ryuu: *snorts* She's trying to learn how to be calm, so that she won't go crazy over me.**  
**Shizuko: I'd could probably break your neck, kick your stomach and slap your face, but what's important is peace.**  
**Ryuu: She loves me, I know.**  
**Shizuko: ... And if he dares to utter another word, I think that I'll just kill him, but I do believe that he is wise enough to-**  
**Ryuu: It's obvious that she's gonna be my wife.**  
**Shizuko: *cracks knuckles* I don't care if I don't maintain that stupid peace, I'm still gonna kick your ass!**  
**Ryuu: *backs away* Did Kina chara change with you?**  
**Shizuko: *narrows eyes* You wish. I'm going to kill you!**  
**Ninja Kitty: *blinks* What about me?**  
**Shizuko: *turns around and bows* Follow your heart.**  
**Ryuu: So follow your heart and love me!**  
**Shizuko: *glares* I'm gonna make sure you die!**  
**Ninja Kitty: -.-lll I wonder what's gotten into them...**  
**Akumu: *smiles evilly* To avenge for Majyo's death, I just made them drank some personality-changing potions... that's why.**  
**Ninja Kitty: *nods slowly***  
**Akumu: I also put some on you, which explains why you became a genius and had ideas for two fanfics...**  
**Ninja Kitty: THAT WAS YOU?! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! *chases Akumu***  
**Akumu: *runs away from me* IT LOOKS LIKE THE POTION WORE OFF!**

**:P Ok, I have to admit, that was really, really, really, REALLY lame. But I was just bored. So don't blame me. Hope you guys liked this chapter, and bye! :)**


	40. Chapter 39

**Ninja Kitty: *hugs Shizuko and squeals* I DID IT!  
Shizuko: What?**

**Ninja Kitty: *smiles* Remember how I told you that I had a fanfic idea in my mind, and you told me to "follow my heart?" So I did!**

**Ryuu: *face-palms* You're an idiot...**

**Ninja Kitty: EXCUSE ME?!**

**Shizuko: Well, it's good that you "followed your heart," but...**

**Ryuu: That sorta means that you have three fanfics to finish, and a LOT of work ahead of you.**

**Ninja Kitty: *smiles* Don't worry! I'll update this fanfic the most! This one is my favorite!**

**Ryuu: Watch how she says the same thing in her other fanfics...**

**Ninja Kitty: *glares* Don't make me kill you.**

**Ryuu: *ignores* And then leave your poor abandoned readers here... **

**Ninja Kitty: You're dead. *pulls out machine gun and begins shooting Ryuu***

**Ryuu: *somehow dodges bullets* You're so stupid, you can't even kill me! :D **

**Ninja Kitty: WHY YOU! *begins chasing him***

**Shizuko: "Ninja Kitty" does not own Shugo Chara!**

**Ninja Kitty: *butts in* And be sure to check out my new Inuyasha x Shugo Chara crossover! It's called Things Change!**

**Ryuu: No one would want to read that piece of junk!**

**Ninja Kitty: That's IT! *pulls out all sorts of bombs and guns and whatevers***

***explosions heard in the background***

**Shizuko: -.-lll And there they go again... **

**Ninja Kitty: Shizuko! Help me carry the body!**

**Shizuko: O_o Dead already?**

**Ninja Kitty: Yes, dead already! What do you expect? Now help me carry him!**

**Shizuko: *sighs* Ok... **

**Chapter 39**

When we arrived, the Devil and Jack were already there. The Devil turned to us. "So you all have arrived, huh..." she muttered, and motioned over to the venom snake. "This one is stronger... You'll need my help again."

Jack stepped up. "We don't need help. Why are you helping us, anyways?"

She shrugged. "Because... Just because," she replied. "Anyways, this venom snake will be much harder to defeat than the other one, but it's not undefeatable. Every venom snake has its weak point, though it is not easily detected. Once you hit that weak point, it'll pause, giving you more than enough time to purify it."

"How do you know so much?" Jack demanded.

"Because I'm the Devil," she replied plainly.

"Why should we bother to trust you?"

"I never asked you to. I'm just merely feeding you bits and pieces of information... It's up to you to trust my words. They might be true, they might not."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because..." She shrugged. "I'm bored, and my instinct tells me that I should help you... Whether you want it or not."

"Who are you?" Jack demanded.

"The Devil," she retorted.

"I know that! What else can I call you by?"

"Ummm... Let's see... Well then you could just address me Devil."

"That's the same thing!"

"No it's not. The first name clearly contains a 'the,' while the second one doesn't."

"Well then those two are similar," he said, frustrated.

The Devil nodded. "Similar, yet... different."

Jack stomped his foot angrily. "I don't care!" he whined. It was as if he had another side to him, like he had a personality spoiled child. "Tell me your full name!"

"That... I cannot tell, for it would just blow my identity. And I would not like that at all," she replied. "Enought talk: The venom snake's destroying everything." She pointed at the venom snake, which was currently rampaging around and destroying a nearby abandoned amusement park.

The Devil narrowed her eyes. "Watch... and learn," she muttered, flying towards the venom snake. She took her scythe, which was strapped on her back. "Death Slice!" she shouted, swinging her scythe at the venom snake, hitting its tail.

The snake glared at her, clearly angry. "Venom Spit!" it hissed, spitting out a green substance. The Devil dodged it.

"Stay still, will ya?" the Devil growled. "Death Slice!" she shouted again, this time slicing at its stomach.

The snake hissed. "Hateful Gas!" It opened its mouth, and a gas flew from it.

The Devil appeared to be pinching her nose, but hood covered her face, so I couldn't see what she was doing, exactly. When the gas faded away, she stopped pinching her nose. "Didn't I tell you to stay still?!" she snarled, frustrated. "Dark Feathers!" Her wings unfolded, and the black feathers from it blanketed the snake, and it looked like it was covered in black snow. "Death Slice!" she shouted, this time slicing randomly at its neck, eyes, and mouth. It froze. "Dream of Nightmare!" The area around the snake went pitch black, and it twisted and turned before returning to its venom egg, then slowly into an X egg, then finally into a normal heart's egg.

The Devil sighed. "My job is done here," she muttered, and glanced at us. "See you around." See ran off.

"Ryuu! Catch her!" Jack shouted. "We'll get Majyo and Akumu!"

"But-" Ryuu started.

"Hurry! She's running away!" Jack interrupted.

Ryuu looked uncomfortable, but still followed Jack's orders.

Jack turned and smiled at me, then grabbed my hand. "Come, Shi-zu-zu-chan," he said, running to the opposite direction of Majyo and Akumu.

"B-But we're going the wrong way!" I protested. "Majyo and Akumu are-"

Jack chuckled, then placed a finger on my lips. "Quiet," he whispered. "I was just tricking Ryuu. I wanted to be alone with you, Shi-zu-zu-chan."

I blushed. "It's Shizuko! Shi-zu-ko. Shizuko!"

He smirked, but didn't speak. We kept running to the unknown destination.

"Here," Jack said, finally stopping.

I looked around. We were on a boardwalk. In front of us there was a beach.

Jack smiled. "It's a pretty sight, isn't it?" he said, pointing upwards at the sky.

I looked up, and gasped. The sun was setting, leaving an unbelievably beautiful glow. The sky was literally golden, the sun burning so bright that it was white, and the surrounding area blended in with a crimson color, making the sun look as if it was made out of gold. The ocean below it reflected the wonderful colors, doubling the beauty of the sunset. "It's... beautiful," I muttered, fascinated.

He glanced at me. "And the only thing in this world that can compete with this scenery's beauty is you, Shi-zu-zu-chan."

I blushed a tomato red. "It's Shizuko! Shi-zu-ko! Shizuko!"

He smirked. "Whatever you say," he said, walking closer to the sunset and leaning on a handrail that was in between the boardwalk and the beach. I followed him, leaning on the handrail as well. He stared at me intensely, then opened his eyes to say something, but quickly shut it. He tried again, opening his mouth and said, "I l-love..." I blushed, my face turning into a deeper shade of red. "This sunset." He laughed, and poked my nose. "Tricked ya, Shi-zu-zu-chan!"

I glared at Jack, blushing harder, if that was even possible. "It's Shizuko! Shi! Zu! Ko! Shizuko!"

He chuckled, leaning closely to my ear and whispering, "This'll be our meeting place, ok? It's our own little secret, so don't tell anyone about it." He pulled away, smirking. "Meet me here next Sunday at sunset, 'kay?"

I nodded slowly. "O-Ok..."

"I'll be here when the sun starts setting. Don't make me wait long," he said, leaning closer to me, until his face was only inches away from mine. I blushed. "And don't make me come personally to visit you, Shi-zu-zu-chan."

I stomped my foot angrily. "It's Shizuko! Shi! Zu! Ko!"

**Jack: *smirks and fist pumps the air* Shizuko is falling heads over heels on me! BWAHAHAHA!**

**Ninja Kitty: -.-lll You sorta sound like Tadase when he's chara changed...**

**Ryuu: *glares at Jack and completely ignoring me* She's falling heads over heels on ME!**

**Jack: *snorts* You're a million steps behind, little boy.**

**Ryuu: *stomps foot* What did you just call me?!**

**Jack: Little boy.**

**Ryuu: *raises fist* I'll beat you up!**

**Jack: Go ahead.**

**Ryuu: *attempts to punch Jack but Jack grabbed Ryuu's fist and Jack ended up kneeing Ryuu's stomach***

**Ninja Kitty: *_* WOW! *bends down on knees at Jack* Please let me be your apprentice, I want to beat up Ryuu too!**

**Jack: *smiles evilly* Ok. I'll teach you now.**

**~Later, after Jack taught me awesome fighting techniques...~**

**Jack: Ok! All done! Your training is complete! Now test your techniques on Ryuu!**

**Ninja Kitty: *cracks knuckles* Ok!**

**Ryuu: W-Why me?!**

**Ninja Kitty: Because you're the dummy.**

**~For the next ten minutes, all that was heard around the area were the screams of a poor little orphan boy, who was forever alone at birth...~**

**Ryuu: Ow, ow, OW! That HURT! And why are you describing me as a poor little orphan boy, who was forever alone at birth?**

**Ninja Kitty: *shrugs* Maybe because you are?**

**Jack: *smiles and gives a thumbs up* That was awesome! You're the best apprentice I've ever trained! You're a natural!**

**Ninja Kitty: Of course I am! :D It's all thanks to Ryuu here, always being the dummy here and letting me practice my skills on him!**

**Jack: *closes eyes and nods slowly* I have trained you well...**

**~And so, the wise, clever, and masterful Ninja Kitty set out for her adventure to conquer the anime world, to meet all the cute anime guys such as Ikuto, Kisshu from Tokyo Mew Mew, Hibiki from Pretty Rhythm, etc, etc. (Just because at the moment, I can't remember any other hot anime guys that I liked...)~**

**Shizuko: -.-lll Someone explain what's going on...**

**Ninja Kitty: I'M GOING TO CONQUER THE ANIME WORLD AND MEET ALL CUTE ANIME GUYS! WANNA COME? WE COULD SEE OUR DEAREST IKUTO!~~**

**Shizuko: *suddenly interested the moment I mention Ikuto (:P)* I'M COMING! *_***

**Ninja Kitty: THAT'S RIGHT! TOGETHER WE SHALL CONQUER THE ANIME WORLD! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Shizuko: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, IKUTO, HERE I COME!~**

***Both me and Shizuko runs off***

**Jack: -_-lll What about me? And our precious training?!  
Ryuu: SHIZUKO! ;-; WHY WOULD YOU LIKE IKUTO SO MUCH! ;-;**

**Jack: Of course she would. Ikuto is a girl magnet, after all. If Shizuko were to rank us, Ikuto would be first, then me, and then you. Basically what I'm trying to say here is that you're the least liked among us.**

**Ryuu: :( *raises fist* I'm gonna-**

**Jack: *beats him up* Sheesh, I need my peace. *looks at readers and glares* I MEAN IT! I NEED SOME PEACE! NOW STOP FILMING!**


	41. Chapter 40

**Shizuko: You know, I think that now that you have Jacko (Shizuko and Jack), that maybe we should have a bit Ryuuko (Shizuko and Ryuu)... What do you think?**

**Ryuu: *brightens up* Yeah! I think that that's a GREAT idea!  
Ninja Kitty: *shakes head firmly* No. Abolutely not.**

**Ryuu: Awwwww... Please?**

**Ninja Kitty: Nope.**

**Ikuto: *walks in* Come on, give them a chance.**

**Ninja Kitty: *nods vigorously* Of course! I'll listen to anything you say!**

**Ryuu: *hugs me tightly* I love youuuuuu!**

**Ninja Kitty: *glares* Get off of me.**

**Ryuu: *smiles and get off* Whatever you say!**

**Ninja Kitty: *sigh* This is really creepy.**

**Shizuko: -.-lll**

**Ninja Kitty: Oh yeah, and be warned that there IS this one part where a guy takes off his shirt and all... but nothing more other than that... so yea... be warned...**

**Chapter 40**

"What is it that you want, Caretaker-san?" Ryuu asked.

Caretaker took out two cards from his deck: Queen and Jack. "Queen and Jack are a bit closer."

He shrugged. "So?"

Caretaker smiled gently, and took out another card: the King. "... While the King is being left back." He glanced at Ryuu. "The King and Queen should be together, don't you think?" he asked, giving Ryuu the King card.

Ryuu stared at the card, and his hands tightened around it. "Caretaker-san's right. I need to make my move!" he shouted, and ran off.

Caretaker sighed. "The Queen and Jack are not a good pair..." he muttered, looking up at the stars. "The stars say that there'll be a heartbreak..." He took a sip of his tea. "Be careful, Guardians."

**~Later...~**

"-So that's why you have to help me, Amu-chan!" Ryuu finished.

Amu sighed. "Ok, fine, I'll do it. Gimme the tickets."

Ryuu fished the tickets out of his pocket, and handed them to her. He bowed. "Thank you so much!"

Amu rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever," she muttered, putting on her 'cool-and-spicy' personality.

**~Later, in Shizuko's POV...~**

Ryuu and I were just hanging out, chatting about random stuff, when Amu barged into the room.

"Shizuko! Ryuu!" she called out, pulling two pieces of blue paper. "These are tickets to a private boat, and Ikuto and I were planning to go, but we have an interview today, and since these tickets expire today, can you two go instead? Please?"

I smiled."Sure, why not?" I turned to Ryuu. "Wanna come? It'll be fun!"

Ryuu smiled. "Ok!"

**~Later, when we went on the boat...~**

"Wow, this isn't what I was expecting," I said.

Ryuu cocked his head. "Why?"

I shrugged. "Well, Amu and Ikuto are famous celebrities, so I thought that the private boat that they had would be... I don't know... Something fancy... Not like this," I said, motioning over to the boat that we were on right now, which was the old-fashioned type that you had to row and all...

He shrugged. "Yeah, I guess..." he muttered, looking away.

I stood up on the boat and leaned over at the side, examining the water and seeing if there were any fishies in there. I got excited when I saw a salmon. "Ryuu, look!" I shouted, pointing at it. "There's a salmon-"

"Shizuko, watch out!" he shouted, trying to warn me of something. I realized that he was trying to warn me because I was dangerously on the edge of the boat, close enough to fall off of it.

Too late. I plunged into the depths of the lake. Despite my struggles, I couldn't keep myself afloat, since I didn't know how to swim. I was scared- I couldn't handle water, and at this second, I needed air.I shut my eyes quickly, suffocating from the lack of air. I was gonna die.

**~Let's go visit Ryuu...~**

"HOLY *beep!*" Ryuu shouted, watching in horror as Shizuko sank into the water. There was no help. They had decided to leave behind Emi, Kina, Kazu, Aya, and Yuko back at home. Ryuu took a deep breath. There was only one solution: he had to go personally to save Shizuko.

Ryuu quickly took off his leather jacket, dived into the water, and immediately spotted Shizuko. Thank god she wore orange today, since that color seemed to stand out in the water. If she had worn a color like blue, she probably would've drowned before Ryuu even spotted her. Ryuu quickly grabbed Shizuko, and pulled her up into the boat.

Shizuko coughed, choking on what seemed like seaweed.

"Are you ok?!" Ryuu asked worriedly, pulling himself onto the boat.

Shizuko nodded, shivering like crazy, half because she was freezing, half because she was terrified. Who wouldn't be? After all, she was just seconds away from death. Tears spilled out, and Shizuko hugged Ryuu tightly. "I was so scared... I thought that I was gonna die!"

Ryuu patted Shizuko's back, and muttered, like what a dependable older brother would do. "It's ok, it's ok... Everything's fine. Don't worry..."

Shizuko pulled back the hug, sniffling. Ryuu glanced worriedly at her shivering body, and muttered, "Are you cold?"

Shizuko nodded. "F-Freezing," she chattered.

Ryuu took his jacket and wrapped it around Shizuko. "Better?"

She nodded. "A-A bit..." she stammered, checks turning a bit red.

"Still cold?"

Shizuko nodded.

Ryuu sighed, and, with a tad of red on his cheeks, pulled Shizuko to him, hugging her. "Better?"

She shook her head, blushing a bit more. "Y-Your shirt's t-too wet..."

Ryuu's face turned redder as he took off his shirt, wringing the water out of it and then using it to wipe off the water tat dripped down on him. He pulled Shizuko close to him again, rewarded with a beet-red Shizuko. "Now?"

"Y-Yeah, this is fine..." she muttered, snuggling a bit closer to him. They stood like this until the boat naturally drifted to the surface, earning a lot of stares and murmurs.

"Is that girl ok?"

"She looks pretty cute!"

"Too bad she has a boyfriend though..."

"Well yeah, mister smooth-moves here IS more good looking than you'd ever be..."

**~At the end, we got home safely...~**

**Ninja Kitty: Finally! Done!  
Ryuu: *blinks* That's it?**

**Ninja Kitty: Yeah. What did you expect?**

**Ryuu: Kisses, confessions, relationships! Where are they?!**

**Ninja Kitty: You greedy little thing! I gave you more than enough Ryuuko! *slaps* NOW THERE WILL ONLY BE JACKO!**

**Ryuu: ;-; Why...?**

**Ninja Kitty: Because I'm the author and I make the story. That's why.**

**Ryuu: But didn't you say that the King and Queen are good together and that the Queen and Jack aren't?**

**Ninja Kitty: *glares* That was to make you feel better.**

**Ryuu: Are you sure?**

**Ninja Kitty: Don't make me kill you, both now and in the fanfic.**

**Ryuu: *gasps* You wouldn't...!**

**Ninja Kitty: *smirks evilly* Yes I would.**

**Ryuu: I don't believe you!**

**Ninja Kitty: Watch. I'll make sure you don't appear in the next chapter AT ALL! :3**

**Ryuu: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Ninja Kitty: *glares* Shuddup. *stabs with knife***

**Shizuko: *bows* Thank you for watching. From this day forth, Ryuu will no longer appear, unless he turned into a zombie.**

**Ryuu: Save... me...**

**Shizuko: *screams a girly scream* RYUU HAS TURNED INTO A ZOMBIE!**

**Ninja Kitty: *stabs 5 million times* Die, die, die, die die!**

**Shizuko: *pokes at dead body* Are you sure that it's dead?**

**Ninja Kitty: *rolls eyes* Don't worry, we'll just lock him up in the closet. This way, if he does turn into a zombie, he won't be going anywhere... Now help me carry the body before he turns into a zombie!**

**Shizuko: *nobs* Ok.**

**~Later...~**

**Ryuu: *pounds on closet door* HELP! GET ME OUTTA HERE! SHIZUKO! NINJA KITTY! JACK! IKUTO! SOMEONE... ANYONE! DX**


	42. Chapter 41

**Ninja Kitty: WAHHHH! DX**

**Ryuu: O_o What's wrong?**

**Ninja Kitty: SCHOOL STARTED, AND I ONLY KNOW ONE PERSON IN MY CLASS! DX**

**Ryuu: You're sad.**

**Ninja Kitty: *rolls eyes* No sh**.**

**Ryuu: =D And that makes me happy! =D**

**Ninja Kitty: *bonks his head with a steel hammer* BIT**, DIE! *pulls out machine gun and shoots a bunch of bullets at Ryuu***

**Shizuko: *walks in* Ninja Kitty doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**Ninja Kitty: Shizuko! Just in time! Help me carry the body!**

**Shizuko: *rolls eyes* Again?**

**Ninja Kitty: HOP TO IT, SHIZUKO!**

**Shizuko: *rolls eyes* Ok, ok, on it...**

**Chapter 41**

I sneezed. I lay in bed, wanting to stay in there forever. I glanced at my calendar, which was placed on the table next to my bed. _Today's Sunday, huh, _I thought._ Why do I feel like there's something important to do today... _

I sat up with a start, which I immediately regretted. I groaned as a huge headache started. "Sheesh, guess I'll get ready to meet up with Jack later, huh..." I muttered, laying back down. "This headache sucks." I lay there for a moment, then fell asleep.

_I gasped at the sight of someone's back. That familiar long blonde hair cascaded down her back, and she turned around, smiling at me._

"_Sabrina!" I shouted, tackle-hugging my former best friend._

_She growled, and pushed me away. Looking down at me, she snarled viciously, "Who do you think you are?! Don't act so familiarly around me. You abandoned me. You abandoned me for what? For those stupid Guardians. You are dead to me."_

_I stared at her with astonishment. "S-Sabrina?"_

_She kicked my stomach. "I told you not to act so familiarly around me!" _

_I slowly backed away from her, horrified. She grabbed me by the wrist, and growled, "You're coming with me." She wasn't the Sabrina I knew. I struggled, doing everything in my power to break free from this monster's grasp, but she wouldn't let go of me, and her grip was like iron._

_She growled, and snarled, "Stop resisting. It's useless."_

"_Wh-Why?" I stammered. "Why are you taking me?"_

_She narrowed her eyes. "Because... YOU'RE going to help me find the Emberyo."_

**Ninja Kitty: O_O_O_O_O_O**

**Ryuu: What's wrong again?**

**Ninja Kitty: I just realized that most of my fanfic is just this, and I'm sorta running outta ideas... Should I stop doing this?**

**Ryuu: *nods vigorously* Of course! This thing is useless and time-consuming! I don't wanna do this anymore!**

**Ninja Kitty: *whacks head* That's not for you to decide! The readers will!**

**Shizuko: Please review! ^_^**


	43. Chapter 42

**Ninja Kitty: -.-lll Ok so I just read some reviews, and I guess that I wasn't specific enough...**

**Ryuu: BOOO!**

**Ninja Kitty: *whacks head* I meant the bolded words.. Basically this thingie you're reading right now, with the convo with Ryuu and Shizuko and the others...**

**Shizuko: Sorry if we caused you any worry! :(**

**Ninja Kitty: Now, to the fanfic... Oh, and btw, I DON'T own Shugo Chara!**

**Chapter 42**

"Shizuko?" someone called out. I felt someone shaking me. "Shizuko?"

I groaned as I woke up from my "beauty" sleep. Not. I was sweating all over, shivering with fear. _What was I dreaming about? _I thought, prying open my memory, then sighing. _Sheesh... I can't remember... All I remember is that it was a horrifying nightmare... Whatever..._

"Shizuko!" someone shouted, and turned my head to see Amu, Utau, and Nagi.

My eyes widened. "S-Sorry, I overslept... I'll get up now..." I muttered, as I pulled myself up.

Utau stopped me. "Lay back down," she ordered.

Noticing my confused look, Amu explained, "Shizuko, you're sick. You're burning hot, and beet red. You're in no condition to be getting up."

"Don't forgot about sweating all over and shivering with fear..." Utau retorted.

"Don't worry though, just one or two days of resting, you'll feel better. You just need to stay in bed for now," Nagi said. "Anyways, do you remember what might've happened that made you catch this cold?"

I thought for a second. "Hmmmm," I said out loud, then remembered the day before. "Well I sorta got drenched..."

Amu's eyes widened. "Yesterday?!"

I nodded. "Yep. Why?"

"Yesterday was freezing outside!" Amu exclaimed.

"And if you were soaking wet in that kind of weather, there's no doubt that you'd get sick..." Utau muttered.

"Stop talking. Shizuko needs to rest. Why did you even wake her up, Amu?"

Amu shrugged. "Well I sorta just felt that she was having a bad dream, so I just woke her up..."

Nagi sighed. "Whatever. We need to let Shizuko rest. Out, guys."

_**~Later, at midnight...~**_

I sat up in bed, deep in my thoughts. _I wonder if Jack waited for long... I feel bad for leaving him there..._

I stared at the window, and sighed in relief. For some reason, looking up at the beautiful night sky really was relaxing. I gazed at the stars, then at the moon, then at...

The person who was hanging in my window, staring at me.'

Guess who it was?

Jack.

I screamed.

Let me tell you something: I don't normally scream, but when I do, it is LOUD.

Jack winced, and rushed over to me to cover my mouth. "Sheesh, be quiet, you," he whispered. "They didn't let me in through the front door, so I had to sneak in here through the back."

"W-Why are you here?" I demanded.

He smirked. "Do you not remember what I said?" he asked, and lightly placed his hand on his chest. "I'm hurt."

_**~Flashback~**_

_"I'll be here when the sun starts setting. Don't make me wait long," he said, leaning closer to me, until his face was only inches away from mine. I blushed. "And don't make me come **personally** to visit you, Shi-zu-zu-chan."_

_**~Flashback over~**_

Jack leaned closer to me. "Do you know how long I waited for you? You left me hanging, you know," he whispered in my ear. "How will you repay all this time?"

I blushed. "I-I don't know..." I stammered, staring into his eyes.

He smirked. "How about you make it up for me with a kiss?"

I backed up with a start. "W-What?!"

He laughed. "C'mon, you should know that this isn't really much, compared to the hours that I've waited for you, right?"

I gulped. "I-I guess you're right..."

He smirked, as if mocking my defeat. "Close your eyes," he ordered. I did what I told, and puckered my lips, ready for the impact.

_Silence._

I heard a burst of laughter, and opened my eyes in surprise, only to find a very amused Jack hanging in my window. "Tricked ya!" he laughed. "You should've seen the look on your face, Shi-zu-zu-chan!"

I pursed my lips and stomped my foot in anger. "It's Shizuko! SHI! ZU! KO!"

He chuckled. "Anyways, meet me at the sunset area next week. See ya at school tomorrow!"


	44. Chapter 43

**Ok guys, this chapter was written by khodijah98.**

**Chapter 43**

I was extremely happy and excited when Amu and the gang let me and the Guardians to see their shooting site. It will be fun! As I was getting ready, I heard Ryuu calling me to hurry up. "Hey! Hurry up or we'll be late!"

"Coming!" I skipped toward Ryuu happily.

"You seem happy," Emi said, and smiled. "And that makes me happy too!"

I replied to her a with a smile. "Of course! I was finally able to see the Embryo Hunter's shooting site! I can't wait!"

Kina replied, "I'm just worried that Emi will blow up things."

Emi glared at Kina. "WHAT DID'YA SAY?!"

_Here it goes again... _I sigh and just ignore my shugo chara's little fight. _Will there be a day when those two won't fight? Probably not,_ I thought, shaking my head and letting a small sigh out.

As we were nearing the location of the filming, I was amazed. "Uwaa! This place is huge!" In front of me was a huge modern building.

"What do you expect? This is a filming location after all," an annoyed voice sneered. Akumu.

"Well this is my first here so of course I be amazed!" I counter attack her and she just ignored me.

At the corner of my eyes, I saw Jack and Amu waving at me. I waved them back and walk towards them. We talk about random things as we walk down the corridor.

On the opposite side of us was another group consisting of 2 male and 2 female adults walking toward us, and among them, I saw a girl with long black hair tied up in ponytail, her eyes was sky blue. She wore black turtle neck sleeves dress with crescent moon shape belt on her waist. She also wore a pair of dark brown boot match her dress. She was pretty and about my age but she seem taller. Her body is like a model. I felt like I have seen her before but where?

I soon forget about the group and the girl heading toward us because I was more into the talks with Amu and the gang.

As the group passed by us, I heard some one saying, "Be careful, there is going to be another venom snake..." I quickly look at my back and saw the group was discussing about something and I saw the girl talking with the adults around her. Maybe it was my imagination.

Ryuu snapped my thoughts, and I later forgot about the warning. But little did I know, what the voice was telling me is true and this time, the rest of the gang and I will have to handle it alone with our own power.

_**~After a while...~**_

"Chara Nari: Smiley Angel!"

"Chara Nari: Friendly Angel!"

"Chara Nari: Magic Jack!"

"Chara Nari: Deadly Witch!"

**(Now, I just got really lazy, so I'm not gonna describe the fight... On to the story...)**

I was extremely tired but while I was fighting with the venom snake I felt like I was being watched.

_**~In no one's POV...~**_

In a dark corner, the Devil is watching Shizuko and the gang fighting with the venom snake. This time she was not going to help them. She has given them enough tips to defeat the venom snake, now they'd just have to learn to fight off one themselves. If they didn't know how to, they'd find themselves in trouble sooner or later. Smirking while looking at them fighting, she muttered, "How will you help the venom snake, Shizuko?" As Shizuko was about to finish the fight she had left the location.


	45. Chapter 44

**Ok guys, so this chapter was also written by khodijah98, so all credits to her...**

**Chapter 44**

_**~Some random person's POV...~**_

I let an annoyed sigh. I look at Caretaker with frustrated look. "Why are they late?" I fumed.

He just replied calmly as he drank his tea. "Be patient, I just called them. They can't be here in one second after I called them."

"Ugh... That's true..." I muttered.

After drinking his tea, he looked at me and chuckled lightly.

I got annoyed. ''What the hell is it?''

He replied calmly, "Well I have never would have thought that you'd help them and become the 'Devil.' It's just amusing."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, it's only because of that stupid bet with you. You'd better keep your promise: if they don't figure out who the 'Devil' is within three months I will study overseas.''

"-But if they figure you out, you'll be staying at Japan and be part of the Guardians," he stated calmly.

Ugh, I hate his carefree attitude. Please let these three months goes faster. I told him, "You'd better not let the Queen fall in love with the Jack, she'll just have a stupid heartbreak. Those two are not a good pair, they are not fated to be together."

"You saw it again?" he asked, amused. "The red strings of fate."

I nod slightly, staring at the scenery outside the window. "Of course I did. I always do."

_**~Shizuko's POV...~**_

I walk to the Chairman's office with Ryuu, Akumu and Jack. There was an "urgent" announcement, and that all Guardians must meet the Chairman in his office.

"I wonder why Caretaker-san wanted to meet us?" I asked, curious.

"I wonder too," Ryuu said.

"Didn't you hear of the rumors about the new student?" asked Akumu, in an annoyed tone. "I bet you all that it's about that."

_New student? I wonder about that. What new student could be so important that all the Guardians had to meet him/her?_

I sighed. I still could not let out of the girl I saw at the filming out of my head. Something about her is making me felt like I saw her.

Jack snap my thoughts. "Shizuko-chan, you're going to bump your head if you walk any further."

I stopped short, embarrassed. "Thanks for reminding me."

"No problem, Shi-zu-zu-chan"

My face reddened as I yelled "IT'S SHIZUKO! SHI-ZU-KO!"

I don't know why but for a second I thought Ryuu looked annoyed. He knock the door and Caretaker-san told us to come in. We came in his office and I saw the same girl at the filming location beside Caretaker. He got right to the point. "The reason why I called you all here is because of the new transfer student. You may have heard of her, but just in case you don't, she is-"

"Ayasaki Yoriko!" I shouted, remembering who she was. She's a really famous actress and model. I was a big fan of her.

Akumu's eye widened. "For real?!" she shouted, amazed.

Ryuu and Jack both looked clueless. "Who is she? You know her?" they both asked.

At the same time, Akumu answered in disbelief. "You don't know her? She's the same age as us but she's still very famous! Most fashion magazines have her in it as model! She also acts and most of her movies are action! Her body is so slim that every girl is jealous and admire her at the same time!"

You and Jack were slightly shocked. Caretaker chuckled. "It seems that I don't need to introduce Yoriko.'' She glanced at us with her cold eyes. I admire her as she looked so cool and cold! I was about to introduce myself. "My name is-"

"Shizuko, Ryuu, Akumu and Jack.'' She looked at each of us while calling out our names. I blinked. How did she know our names? "This idio- I mean the Chairman has told me about you guys," she stated matter-o-factly. I guess rumor was true that she was a cold person. Akumu and I stared at her, amazed.

"Well Guardians, I want you to protect Yoriko-chan from her fans and stalkers. As you know she is a supermodel and just call her Yoriko. She will be in Moon Class," Caretaker said. He walked out and left us alone.

"You're pretty." Without realizing it I said what in my mind.

"Thank you for saying such an obvious fact, Captain Obvious. I know that I'm pretty," she smirked. "I wouldn't become a famous model if I wasn't pretty,'' she stated matter-o-fact. She then looked at Akumu to show her the way to the classroom. As both of them leave, I raged. "That's it! She's a narcissist!"

Ryuu tried to calm me down. "C-Calm down, Shizuko..."

Emi suddenly appeared. "I sensed another shugo chara nearby but it was just for a second...''

Kina raised an eyebrow. "Maybe it was your imagination," she muttered.

"But I swear to god I felt it..."

Kina snorted. "Idiot," she muttered, in a voice low enough so that Emi couldn't hear, which I guess was a good thing, since they would've started fighting again.


	46. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

_**~In no one's POV...~**_

"Why did you call me out? You know I'm busy with my next plan, right?" the boy asked, clearly annoyed.

"Do you think it's ok to make use of Akumu?" the girl asked.

The boy raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

She chuckled. "So that she can become my apprentice and learn how to make venom eggs."

He shook his head. "No way. Akumu's been part of the Guardians the longest. Her loyalty belongs to the Guardians, no matter how much she hates the other Guardians."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course you had to just mess up my master plan..." she muttered, irritated that once again he had won. "How about I join the Guardians?"

He shook his head. "No way. That would just give us away when they find out that you're actually just a spy."

She pouted. "It's not fair! You get all the fun and I just sit there doing nothing!"

He rolled his eyes. "Because I'm a higher class than you are," he muttered. "Well, at least you don't have to stick with Plan X."

Her eyes widened. "Plan X?! Are you serious?!" she screeched. "You can't do that! You can't go to desperate measures!"

He smirked. "Someone's getting jealous."

She stomped her foot angrily. "Shut up!" she snarled, then looked away, sighing. "You can't do that, though."

"Just bear with me. Boss is getting impatient. She wants Shizuko right now."

"What are the Boss's true intentions?" she asked.

He hesitated for a second. "The Embryo," he stated simply. "The Boss thinks that Shizuko is able to draw out the Embryo."

She rolled her eyes. "Why is the Boss so obsessed with getting the Embryo?"

He shrugged. "Dunno," he said, then remember something important. "Did you get any information about the Devil?"

"Nope. She sure is a nuisance, butting into our plans and then leaving no tracks of herself..." she growled.

"She's a clever one," he sneered, then looked as if he had a brilliant plan. "You're always complaining about never getting the fun, right?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm listen'..."

"How about you create a stronger venom snake, and then luring the Devil, then you come and reveal her identity?"

"You do realize that creating a stronger venom snake would be harder than creating a normal one and it'll take some time to find the perfect material for it, right?"

He smirked. "You've got all the time in the world: What's the rush?"


	47. Chapter 46

**Half of this chapter was written by khodijah98... Enjoy! ^_^**

**Chapter 46**

_**Shizuko's POV**_

Days passed by like a blur. I met up with Jack more often, and we got to get to know each other more, and we got a bit closer bit by bit. And bit by bit, I realized that I wanted to know more about him, and that I wanted to meet up with him more often.

Akumu and Yoriko got so close, it was almost as if

_**Devil's POV**_

"Damn it!" I shouted angrily. I was surrounded by venom snakes. They really wanted to know my identity, and they really were using desperate measures this time.

A girl's cold voice came in my head. "Why don't we just get some help," my shugo chara muttered.

I mentally sigh, I was about to say something until another voice came. The second voice was mysterious yet calm. "You wanna chara change with me while in character transformation?"

I smirked. "You both really are my shugo chara."

Our three voices united, and we all whispered, "Hidden Mask." A mask covered my face, just like a ninja's mask. I sighed in relief. Now I don't need to worry about my hood falling down and getting my identity revealed.

"We should let them know what REAL fear is," the cold voice said.

"I agree, it's about time to show my fearful bloody left eye," I replied. True, I hated and resented my left eye but there were times where it really can be useful.

_**Shizuko's POV**_

I sighed, glancing at the clock. 1:15 P.M., it read. I stared at the clock as a few seconds went by, and then Emi, Kina, Kazu, and Aya flew up.

"SHIZUKO!" Emi shouted.

"~Another venom egg!~" Kazu sang in a tune of a sad song.

"A lot of 'em," Kina muttered.

I nodded. "Let's go, then!"

Before Kina could get a chance to open her mouth, Emi shouted, "Shizuko no kokoro: Unlock!"

"Chara Nari: Smiley Angel!"

Kina stomped her foot angrily. "I'm supposed to be the one chara nariing with Shizuko!"

Emi appeared next to me. "Better luck next time, idiot," she said, and imitated the way that she said "idiot."

Kina seethed. "Watch it, you idiot. I'm going to get you," she muttered coldly.

Emi stuck out her tongue. "If you can ever get me."

I sighed. "Let's just go," I said, and hopped off, following Emi's directions to where the venom snake was. Akumu and Ryuu were flying next to me, and it was only a few seconds before Jack joined us, smiling and waving at me before putting on a mask of concentration at the large mass of venom snakes ahead of us.

**(And I'm skipping the fighting cause I'm too lazy... :P)**

_**Devil's POV**_

The Guardian saved me in the nick of time. "You guys are slow... Can you even go any slower?"

"We just saved you! Could you at least say 'oh thank you so much?' But no... you just had to say we were slow! Well then, sorry if we're too slow for you, cause next time, we're not coming!" she raged. I chuckled. I just loved it how Shizuko raged.

"Ehem," the mysterious yet calm voice popped in my head. "Shizuko's right. You really should thank them."

I sigh, and glanced at the Guardians. Smirking, I said, "Since you helped me out, even though I did not ask for your help at all." I snapped my fingers. An aqua yet reddish pendant in the shape of teardrop appeared out of nowhere.

I threw it at Shizuko, and she caught it. "Use it only in an emergency, and NOT for fun. I repeat: do NOT use this for fun. If you dare to do it for fun then I swear I'll appear in your room and kill you," I warned.

Shizuko cocked her head. "How do you use it?"

"Just kiss it when there's an emergency," I replied. "Goodbye." I jumped up.

"WAIT!" Shizuko shouted. "What does this thingie do?"

"It summons me and it gives you a boost in strength," I muttered, and flew away. I glanced at my ying-yang designed watch. 2:30 P.M. GREAT. Now I'm late for work. Oh well.

**Well? Did you like it? Hope you did ^_^**

**anyways, question: Which do you prefer? Jacko or Ryuuko? Just asking... Majority vote wins, and yea... I sorta want ur advice here... every review helps!**


	48. Chapter 47

**Ok, so the majority vote so far was Ryuuko, which is good, since my original storyline was going to be that.. (SPOILER LOL)**

**But people also have been suggesting that Ryuu and Shizuko should get along and talk more often, but I'm doing the distant relationship on purpose, until "something" happens... ;)**

**Chapter 47**

He angrily slammed the table, and glared at her furiously, pointing at her. "YOU!" he shouted, furious. "You wasted all my supplies of X eggs, and used them without my permission!"

She shrank back, frightened. "I-I'm sorry..." she stammered.

"That stupid weak personality again!"

She winced. "I-I'm sorry..."

He growled, ready to *beep* slap her, but couldn't bring himself to do it. "Don't use that stupid personality in front of me!"

She gulped, and stood up, tall. "I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again," she said, her words strong and unwavering, even though she was still shivering from fear.

He sighed. "I don't know what I'll do with you... A weak companion and a spoiled Boss that just sits around and orders us... What will I do..." he muttered. "Am I the strongest person amongst us all?"

"I'm sorry..." she muttered. "I'm sorry for causing you trouble."

He sighed. "Don't worry about it."

She glanced uncomfortably at him. "Are..." she started, but then her voice trailed off.

"Am I what?"

She gulped. "Are you still... going for Plan X?" she asked.

He sighed. "It's not like I want to, but I have to make Boss happy..."

She stared into his eyes. "But you're not serious for her, are you?"

He sighed again. "No, I'm not. It'll be just like the rest of the X eggs I have made. Bond, Love, Break, then bond again. A simple cycle to use for making the perfect X egg. It'll fit nice in your little collection."

She brightened up, as if she just got an idea. "Please, just let me try one more time. I'll get Shizuko for you, I promise."

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm listenin'..."

She smirked. "They never heard of ?/Mystery Eggs before, right?"

_**~Now to Shizuko's POV...~**_

I sighed, waiting by me and Jack's normal meeting place.

"Shi-zu-zu-chan!" Jack shouted, running towards me and waving at me.

I stomped my foot angrily. "It's Shizuko! Shi! Zu! Ko!"

"It's so fun teasing you!" he exclaimed, bursting into laughter.

"It's not funny!" I pouted.

He sighed, resting his head on the handrail and we started talking, until our conversation drifted into the topic of my family.

"So, how is your family?" he asked.

I sighed. "My mother and father are horrible. They always just sit there working and doing nothing much. You'd think that the least they can do is visit me once in a while. But no, they hire this stupid maid to check on me and my homework."

"At least you have parents," Jack muttered.

I cocked my head. "Don't you?"

He sighed, and his eyes suddenly saddened. "My mother and father abandoned me when I was younger, leaving me with only my older sister. She always had been nice and caring for me, always so kind and considerate... She's always smiling and bubbly. She's the happiest person alive, with the saddest life ever..." he said with a sad voice.

I cocked my head. "Why do you sound so sad when she's happy? Don't you love her?"

He sighed. "Of course I love her. Let me finish my story," he retorted., then sighed. "But one day, she was really depressed. The color faded away from her eyes, and it was as if she fell into eternal darkness. In some ways, she did. She never smiled after that day. I don't even know what the hell happened. I just wanted to make her laugh again. I tried and tried, and tried and tried. I tried my best. But nothing ever seemed to work. That's when Tsukai was born from the feelings of wanting to make her laugh again, for wanting to make her smile with the mysteries of magic."

He glanced at me, and nearly jumped. "Wh-Why are you crying?" he asked.

My eyes widened, and I realized that I really HAD been crying. I felt so sad for him. He had the worst life ever, even worse than mine. "I-I'm sorry..." I sobbed.

He sighed. "I hate it when people say sorry for something that has nothing to do with him or her..." he muttered, but then looked at me, and smiled. "But, it feels good when you're saying sorry and crying for me... Shi-zu-zu-chan," he teased, in attempt to lighten the mood.

I sniffled, and hugged him tightly, and cried. Tears streamed endlessly from my eyes, and I couldn't stop them. "I-If you're able to smile even though you mentioned such a sad part of your life..." I stammered. "THEN YOU MUST'VE EXPERIENCED MUCH WORSE IN YOUR LIFE!" I cried out loudly, crying and crying. I felt so bad for him. I felt really really bad for him.

"Stop it," he growled. I stared at him in surprise. I had never hear such harshness from his voice before. "I hate it when people cry. I HATE it. It makes them look weak, and it makes you too vulnerable. You have to be strong in order to survive. Haven't you ever heard of "survival of the fittest" before?!" **(LOL I got survival of the fittest from school... :P But whatever, back to the story...)**

He wiped away my tears. "Don't ever cry in front of me EVER again," he growled.

I burst into laughter, and Jack blinked in confusion. "What?"

"You act all tough, but you're really just a really sweet person, aren't you?"

"What do you mean? I just yelled at you and then you say that I'm a sweet person?" he asked puzzled by my logic.

I smiled. "I mean that you don't like seeing other people crying. You hate people crying, don't you? And to go so angry over someone crying for you... You just feel bad whenever someone's crying, right? You're just as caring as your sister."

_**~Ok, so let's go to no one's POV cause I wanna do Jack's feelings...~**_

Jack's eyes widened. No one had ever shown such kindness to him, not since the incident with her dearest older sister. He felt his heart speed up. _Am I really being serious with this girl? _he thought, confused. _Out of all the girls I had to choose from, I choose her? I had a choice between cheerleaders and popular girls, and I fall in love with a girl that I'M supposed to be playing around with? What's wrong with me?!  
_

Shizuko cocked her head. "What's wrong? You've gotten all silent all of a sudden..."

Jack shook his head. "No, it's nothing. Nothing at all," he replied, smiling.

Shizuko smiled, and opened her mouth to reply, when my four shugo charas suddenly flew up. "SHIZUKO!" she shouted.

"~There's a weird presence!~" Kazu sang, and Aya nodded.

"And it doesn't feel good..." Kina muttered.

I nodded. "Let's go, then!" I shouted.

**Okokokokokok, sorry for the Jacko, but I PROMISE (SWEAR ON MY LIFE) that Ryuu and Shizuko will get together... I PROMISE. Ok, hope you liked this chapter...**


	49. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

Lulu stared admiringly at the new necklace she had made for her dearest Tadase-kun. It had looked exactly like the jewels back in the olden days, when she had first met Tadase and the others. A beautiful bright red circular jewel hung on the necklace. Today was their ten year aniversity, and Lulu wanted to give her dearest Tadase-kun a surprise. Humming, she skipped towards her dearest Tadase-kun.

"~TADASEEE-KUN!~" she sang.

"Yes?"

"~Here you go!~" She handed him the necklace she had made for Tadase.

He smiled sweetly. "It's beautiful!" he exclaimed, putting it on immediately.

Lulu smiled. "It completely suits you!" she complimented. "I made this for our tenth-" she stopped in suprise when she saw a ?/Mystery Egg floating behind her dearest Tadase-kun. When the ?/Mystery Egg gulped down her dearest Tadase-kun, Lulu screamed. What on Earth was going on?! She had never put any ?/Mystery Egg energy in that necklace, not since she had to personally experience how dreadful it was to chara nari with a ?/Mystery Egg. How the hell did the necklace magically find some time to get its ?/Mystery Egg energy?!

The egg hatched. "Chara Nari: King Dream!" he shouted. "BWAHAHAHAHA! I shall rule the world!" He flew off, leaving behind a wide-eyed, really surprised Lulu behind.

_**~Shizuko's POV...~**_

"Chara Nari: Smiley Angel!"

"Chara Nari: Magic Jack!" Jack shouted at the same time as I did. We stared at each other for a second, until Jack finally decided to break the silence. "Ummm... What are we supposed to do now?"

Emi appeared next to me, cocking her head. "That's weird... It feels like Kiseki..."

"Kiseki? You mean Tadase's shugo chara?" I asked, astonished.

"Yep," Emi replied.

Kina nodded. "Definitely."

"~It's Kiseki, it's Kiseki, it's Kiseki!~" Kazu sang.

"It's called a ?/Mystery Egg," someone whispered in my ear. I whirled around, only to find the Devil.

"How do you know?!" Jack shouted. "Did you make them?"

The Devil pursed her lips. "I do not make these disgusting creatures. If you must know, they were a creation of Lulu de Morcerf before her mother regained her job as an actress."

"Lulu de Morcerf?!" I exclaimed. "You mean Tadase's GIRLFRIEND?! But she wouldn't even hurt a fly!"

The Devil rolled her eyes. "She's matured now. But back then, she would hurt just about anyone for her mother's happiness," she paused. "I guess you may assume that she believed that she was doing the right thing, but was not."

"SHIZUKO! JACK!" I heard a distant shout, and I turned around to see Amu in Amulet Heart speeding towards us, in these pink roller skates. "Listen up: The only way to defeat the ?/Mystery Eggs is to-"

"-Turn it into an X Egg," the Devil finished.

Amu stared at her. "And you are...?"

"You may call me the Devil," she replied.

Amu smiled. "Well then, nice to meet you, Devil. My name is-"

"Hinamori Amu," she finished, and bowed down. "I have heard plenty about you before. It's a pleasure to meet the oh-so-famous Joker of Seiyo Elementary."

Amu raised her eyebrow. "How do you know all this?"

"Your red string of fate is out in the open. I can read your past very easily," the Devil replied, chuckling mysteriously. She glanced at Tadase, who was currently turning everything into gold and laughing maliciously. "I need to clean up that mess, so you three just stay here," she ordered, and hopped off.

_**~Too lazy to write up the fight... So I'm just gonna fast-forward time... :P~**_

"Dream of Nightmare!" the Devil shouted, purifying Tadase's ?/Mystery Egg. She flew back to us. "My job is done here," she muttered, and hopped off.

"That girl..." Amu started. "She's... impressive."

"I don't trust her," Jack stated.

"But the Devil really is helpful, you know," I argued.

"I don't trust her," Jack said stubbornly.

I sighed. "Whatever you say..."

**Well? How was it? I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but I'm sorta busy with all these tests and all, so yea... I might not be able to update... I only updated because Misa-chan Rocks asked me to, but yea...**

**I might not be able to update for a while...**


End file.
